Le voleur d'étoiles
by bluehawk.c
Summary: FIN. Quelquefois un petit détail peut changer le cours des choses. Pour Harry, 9 ans, c'est bien ce qui pourrait se produire, bouleversant ainsi son destin, et celui du reste du monde.
1. Le blabla habituel

.

.

.

Bonjour (ou bonne nuit) à tous !

.

.

.

Voici ma troisième fic, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi je poste ça maintenant, étant donné que j'en ai déjà deux en cours (qui avancent, même si c'est très lentement), mais j'ai du temps devant moi et quelques idées…

Voilà donc ce que ça donne.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : beaucoup de personnages et de lieux (mais pas tous !) sont la propriété de JRK Rowling, je pense qu'il est inutile que je les cite, vous connaissez déjà le paysage. De plus, tous les extraits de chansons qui débuteront chaque chapitre appartiennent à Indochine (sauf mention contraire) et, puisque je les ai cités ici, je n'indiquerais que le titre sous l'extrait.

.

.

.

Petites infos avant de commencer :

Dans sa plus grande partie, cette histoire se déroule en mai 1990, ce qui correspond pour moi à une période où Harry est âgé de 9 ans et demi (il en aura 10 en juillet la même année). Je le précise pour n'embrouiller personne. Il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir lu les cinq premiers tomes pour comprendre cette histoire et il n'y aura pas de gros spoilers, juste quelques détails évoqués par-ci, par-là. J'ai hésité pour le rating. Certains détails plus tard dans l'histoire seront peut-être choquant pour les plus jeunes mais il ne s'agit pas de scènes de sexe détaillées ou d'un Harry battu à mort trois fois par semaine. C'est pas si méchant, mais quand même… 

.

.

.

Voilà, c'est fini pour le bla-bla, et si vous avez des commentaires, surtout n'hésitez pas !

.

.

.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤


	2. Introduction

.

.

.

_Tu sera tombé dans le cristal_

Parfois trop seul parmi les brutales

A deviner que tout est fragile

Découvrir que c'est trop difficile

Je me souviens que tu faisais

Parfois comme si tout était vrai

(…)

Juste un signe de toi qui s'enfuit

Je m'endors nos lèvres unies

Bientôt

Si tôt

Invisible en notre nuit

Tu t'endors et tu nous oublies

.

Comateen I

.

.

.

.

.

.

C'était un jour comme les autres.

Le bus arrivait en retard, l'école était assommante, Dudley était stupide.

La vie n'avait pas changé après tout, pourquoi aurait-elle changé ? C'était sans doutes comme ça que les choses étaient censées se passer. Vous vivez des événements qui bouleversent votre vie, qui vous transforment jusqu'au plus profond de votre être, alors qu'autours de vous le monde continue d'être le même, imperturbable. Les bancs et les portails vous regardent, l'air de dire : non mais qu'est ce que ça peut bien faire ?

Ce n'était peut-être pas si important : bientôt, il aurait oublié bientôt, il prendrait le bus le matin sans plus aucune pensée pour un étrange professeur qui détestait les nuits de pleine lune ou pour un vieillard qui pensaient que le ciel appartenait à tout le monde, ni même pour une fille dont les yeux noirs étaient remplis d'étoiles. Est-ce qu'il redeviendrait comme avant ?

Quelque part, au fond de lui-même, il savait que non. _Tout changera un jour. _Il avait beau n'être qu'un enfant, même s'il ne parvenait pas encore à comprendre, il gardait cette certitude. Sa vie ne se résumait pas cela, non il suffisait d'attendre, attendre que la grande roue le frôle pour qu'il puisse enfin la saisir. Il serait prêt.

Une vague étrange le poussa vers le parc, vers le vieux banc de bois. Il oublierait ces dernières semaines alors autant rendre un dernier hommage.

Le banc était devant lui, immuable comme la vie. Tristement, il laissa sa main courir sur le bois peint. _Tu as promis de ne pas pleurer_. S'il ne pouvait plus penser à eux, qui le ferait ? Est-ce qu'ils existeraient encore après avoir quitté ses pensées ?

_Ca peut te sembler bizarre, mais, tu sais, il y a des fois où c'est mieux d'oublier_.

.

.

.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤


	3. La voix des ma

Merci à Coccinelle-albinos, Flochi et Leila. Voici le premier chapitre. Comme l'introduction, il est très court mais je n'avais pas trop le choix. Les prochains chapitres seront bien plus longs, promis !

.

.

.

1.La voix des maîtres

.

.

.

_Je vous salue d'ici_

Le fruit de vos entrailles

Bénissez ma vie

Et mon esprit

Ce soir

Au nom du père et du fils

Sur la croix

Pardonnez nos péchés

A tous les trois

Allongés par terre

Et se laisser faire

Caresser nos pensées

Se purifier nos chairs

.

Dark

.

.

.

.

.

.

_31 décembre 1998_

.

_Regarde, fils, observe. Celui qui prend le temps d'observer aura toujours l'avantage. C'est pour cela que je t'envoie, pour observer, et rien d'autre. Notre heure n'est pas venue, pas encore. D'autres tenteront leur chance avant nous. Ils échoueront. Ils sont ignorants._

.

.

.

Les silhouettes arrivent des quatre coins du sanctuaire, émergeant d'entre les arbres. D'entre les ombres. On ne peut voir leurs visages, la nuit est trop sombre tout juste si l'on peut deviner les profils dans l'obscurité.

Peu importe. Ils n'en ont pas besoin. Ils ont appris à se reconnaître d'une autre manière une confiance que seul le temps pouvait leur apporter.

.

.

.

_Ce sont eux, les hommes. Certains portent sur leurs épaules le poids de leur monde. Trop peu. C'est ce qui causera leur perte._

Ils servent la vie de Celui Qui Les Relèvera. Comment vivront-ils si leur quête est vaine ?

.

.

.

Le conseil.

Ils se sont rassemblés autours de la table de pierre blanche.

Leurs voix ne sont que des murmures dans la nuit. Ils ne sont pas seuls autours d'eux, des êtres chantent.

Leurs yeux sont calmes et graves. Ce qui les amène ici est plus important que leur vie même. La vie d'un autre est en jeu, et de cette vie dépendra le sort du monde.

.

.

.

_Observe, fils, ici œuvre le Destin._

.

.

.

Leur décision est prise. Ils vont se battre desserrer l'emprise qui leur noue la gorge.

L'enfant était encore mortel. L'esquisse de leur monde remonte à bien des lunes. L'ennemi a joué sa carte, l'heure est venue de montrer la leur.

L'enfant sera leur sauveur, ainsi qu'il est écrit. Et ils sauveront l'enfant, ils rétabliront la Loi des temps.

L'un d'eux lève son bras, et une lueur se lève. C'est l'Appel.

.

.

.

_Leur Destin le destin des hommes._

.

.

.

Une cinquième silhouette apparaît. L'homme se glisse dans le cercle, s'approche de la table. Il sait ce qu'ils ont décidé, il sait ce qu'il a à faire. Ses yeux brillent dans la nuit.

Il lit la réponse dans le regard de ses compagnons : _le moment est venu_.

Il pose une main sur la pierre, les autres font un cercle autours de lui. Ce n'est qu'un homme, simple humain si fragile.

L'incantation l'enveloppe comme le vent, pénétrant sa chair.

_Pardonnez-nous nos erreurs._

Le chant s'élève.

.

.

.

_Leur dernière chance, mon fils. Leur dernière chance avant que plus rien ne soit. Avant que les ténèbres ne l'emporte._

.

.

.

Les voix s'éteignent. Ils font un pas en arrière. Tout est calme à présent.

Ils ne sont plus que quatre.

.

.

.

_Leur dernière chance…_

Pauvres fous.

.

.

.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤


	4. Le continent de l'enfance

Un grand merci à Genevieve Black, à Patmol 666 – moi aussi c'est une de mes préférées, et je sais pas si t'as lu mon disclaimer, il y aura une chanson d'Indo à chaque début de chapitre – et à Flochi – j'espère que ce chapitre t'aidera à comprendre.

.

.

.

.

2. Le continent de l'enfance.

.

.

.

_Un jour quand je serais grand_

Un jour quand j'aurais dix-huit ans

Je sortirais par la fenêtre

Et je partirais très longtemps

Dans le noir

Un royaume près de la mer

Tout faire avant que tout s'éteigne

Prier les fées, te faire venir

Grandir

Dans le noir

.

Rose song

.

.

.

.

.

.

__

2 Mai 1990.

.

Rémus était assis dans le petit bureau de toutes les couleurs, attendant patiemment que la conseillère d'éducation Linda Wind puisse s'occuper de lui. La petite horloge murale indiquait neuf heures moins cinq.

Dehors, dans la cour de récréation, les enfants savouraient leurs dernières minutes de liberté, heureux et insouciants fêtant le soleil matinal de leurs cris et de leurs rires vivant de toutes leurs forces leur bonheur éphémère. Les grands marronniers les surveillaient, indulgents, comme ils avaient veillé leurs parents avant eux, respirant au rythme des secrets que les voix enfantines emportaient comme le vent.

__

On y croirait presque, songea Rémus. Le son d'une cloche résonna dans l'air du matin, tel un glas coup de tonnerre au paradis. Les enfants s'éparpillèrent comme une bande de moineaux effarouchés, sous les cris pressants des professeurs. Quelques uns tentaient de s'attarder une ultime seconde au soleil, et la voix du professeur montait d'un octave, alors ils se hâtaient de gagner leur classe.

.

.

.

L'horloge murale indiquait neuf heures six quand Linda Wind passa la porte avec un sourire d'excuse.

" Je suis vraiment désolée, mais la mère du petit Peter Whitman m'a retenue. ", elle eut un soupir exaspéré, " C'est à peine croyable l'enfant a tout juste sept ans et elle angoisse déjà à propos de l'université. Il y des parents, je vous jure… "

Rémus ne sut que répondre.

" Pardonnez-moi, je ne devrais pas vous ennuyer avec ça, ce n'est pas votre problème.

Pas encore. "

Il sourit.

" Le proviseur nous rejoindra dans quelques minutes. ", ajouta t-elle en prenant un ton beaucoup plus professionnel, " En attendant, nous pouvons remplir vos formulaires d'embauche. "

Elle fourragea un moment dans le premier tiroir du bureau et en sortit une série de feuillets administratifs. Elle les parcourut rapidement du regard.

" Parfait, ce ne sera pas long.

Nom ? "

" Brian Kyles. "

Elle inscrivit sa réponse.

" Adresse ? "

" 16, Elmwood road. "

" Ici, à Little Whining ? "

Il acquiesça, et l'interrogatoire continua. Date et lieu de naissance, situation de famille, études, dernier emploi…

Le directeur entra à son tour dans la pièce au moment où Linda Wind inscrivait les derniers renseignements. C'était un petit homme carré, aux bras musculeux et aux cheveux grisonnants. Il avait l'air d'un de ces types qui appellent les élèves par leur nom de famille, qui offre l'apéro à ses collègues à la fin de l'année scolaire et qui a, accrochée dans son bureau, une affiche du style " _Mieux vaut se taire et passer pour un con que l'ouvrir et prouver qu'on en est un._ ", persuadé qu'il s'agit du summum de l'humour. Il détailla Rémus de la tête aux pieds avant de se décider à sourire.

" Chyles Artwood. ", se présenta t-il en lui tendant la main.

__

Chyles ? Rémus serra la main tendue en réprimant un sourire.

" Brian Kyles. "

" Bienvenue à bord, monsieur Kyles. Je vous avoue que j'ai été ravi de recevoir votre candidature, si tard dans l'année scolaire je craignait bien de ne trouver personne pour remplacer Mme Young, et Mlle Linsey refusait catégoriquement de travailler à temps plein. "

Rémus hocha la tête en signe de compréhension.

" Je vais vous informer du règlement intérieur et des habitudes de cette école. Il n'y a rien d'extraordinaire, mais il vaut mieux que vous soyez au courant dès maintenant. "

Et Rémus écouta sagement le proviseur énoncer les règles qui dirigeaient l'endroit pas de bagarres, pas de retard, pas de chahut… Il avait l'impression d'avoir dix ans de nouveau. Il se demanda soudainement quelle tête ferait ce directeur bien-pensant s'il apprenait que sa nouvelle recrue était un loup-garou.

Derrière la voix monocorde du proviseur, il entendit un léger bruit. Des pas, à peine perceptibles. Visiblement, l'intrus faisait son possible pour passer inaperçu. Rémus jeta un discret coup d'œil derrière l'épaule de Chyles Artwood et distingua une petite silhouette qui longeait le mur opposé, silencieuse comme un ombre sûrement un enfant en retard.

" Vous avez des questions, Mr Kyles ? "

Rémus reporta son attention sur le proviseur.

" Non ", répondit-il, " tout va bien. "

A ce moment-là, un bruit de chute retentit dans le couloir. Le jeune retardataire avait apparemment fait tomber le porte-manteau. Maladresse fatale ! Artwood se leva d'un bon et se précipita dans le couloir. L'enfant ne fut pas assez rapide.

" POTTER ! ", rugit Artwood, sur un ton _arrêtez ou je tire !_

Rémus sursauta. Harry ?

" Inutile de courir, Potter, je sais que c'est vous ! Venez ici ! Et _TOUT DE SUITE_ ! "

Harry hésita trop longtemps à son goût. Rémus entendit le proviseur parcourir au pas de course les quelques mètres qui le séparaient du garçon, puis un cri de protestation.

" Cette fois je vous tiens ! "

Artwood regagna le bureau, traînant derrière lui un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs par le col de son tee-shirt trop grand.

" Toutes les semaines c'est pareil, Potter, _TOUTES LES SEMAINES_ ! "

Harry rentra la tête dans les épaules.

" Donnez-moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas vous renvoyez chez vous sur le champ ! "

" Ca ne fait que dix minutes… ", risqua l'enfant d'une voix timide.

" QUE DIX MINUTES ? _NON MAIS VOUS CROYEZ OU ?_ C'est une école, ici, Potter, et dans une école, ON EST A L'HEURE ! "

" Mr Artwood ? ", intervint la conseillère, " On pourrait peut-être le laisser s'expliquer. "

" Pour quoi faire ? Ils sont tous très doués pour inventer des excuses. Allons-y, Potter, qu'est-ce que vous aller nous sortir cette fois ? "

Harry se tortilla sur son siège.

" La… La voiture… Elle n'a pas démarré. Ma tante a essayer, mais… Elle n'y connaît rien… Aux voitures, vous savez… "

" Ben voyons, une panne de voiture, voilà qui est original ! _EST CE QUE VOUS VOUS FICHEZ DE MOI ?_ Dursley était là à l'heure ce matin, je ne sais pas où vous êtes encore aller traîner, mon garçon, mais je suis sûr que la voiture de votre tante est en parfait état ! "

" Mais non… C'est que Dudley a passé la nuit chez Piers, Piers Polkiss. C'est la mère de Piers qui les a emmenés. "

" Vous croyez _vraiment_ que je vais avaler ça, Potter ? Ne me racontez pas de salades ! J'en ai vu d'autre, des petits voyous dans votre genre, je sais reconnaître un mensonge quand j'en entends un ! "

Harry ne répondit pas. Sa main se crispa sur le tissus épais de son vieux pantalon.

Artwood se pencha par dessus le bureau, prenant la conseillère à témoin.

" Et si j'appelais votre oncle, pour discuter de tout ça, qu'en pensez-vous, mon garçon ? Des retards, des histoires à dormir debout, ça devrait l'intéresser, vous ne croyez pas ? ", fit-il d'un ton un peu trop suave.

Harry blêmit.

" Vous… Vous n'allez pas faire ça… "

" Ha, ha, on fait moins le malin, tout d'un coup ! "

Le garçon semblait terrifié. Rémus hésitait à intervenir ce n'était sûrement pas conseillé de contredire son patron lors du premier jour de travail.

" Mlle Wind, pourriez-vous me sortir son dossier, s'il vous plaît ? "

La conseillère secoua la tête.

" Je crois qu'il a comprit, Mr Artwood, je vais m'en occuper.

" Oh, mais vous êtes bien trop indulgente, Mlle Wind ! Vous les laissez toujours s'en tirer à bon compte. "

" Harry sera puni. ", répondit-elle calmement, " Mais c'est à moi de m'en occuper. Je vais le reconduire à sa classe et j'en profiterais pour présenter Mr Kyles à ses nouveaux élèves. "

" Mais… Je peux le faire et puis, Mr Kyles ne connaît même pas ses horaires… "

" Je le mettrais au courant en chemin, ne me remerciez pas, Mr Artwood, je ne fais que mon travail. "

Ca n'était certainement pas les intentions du proviseur. Il les regarda partir avec la tête de quelqu'un qui réalise qu'il vient de se faire avoir en beauté.

.

.

.

" Parfait, c'est là. ", dit la conseillère en indiquant la porte verte au fond du couloir.

Elle les arrêta et se pencha vers Harry.

" Et si nous parlions un peu de ton cas, mon bonhomme ? "

Le garçon fit une drôle de tête au ton qu'elle avait employé, mais il ne dit rien.

Rémus étudia l'enfant à la dérobée ; pas très grand et plutôt maigre, des cheveux un peu trop long, mal coiffés, dont les mèches sombres venaient retomber sur de grands yeux verts brillants. Les yeux de sa mère. Le tee-shirt, trop grand, lui descendait jusqu'à mi-cuisses et laissait voir son cou blanc et frêle. Son jean état informe et déchiré, et son cartable n'était pas en meilleur état.

__

Des petits voyous dans votre genre, avait dit Artwood.

" D'abord, ", commença Linda Wind, " sache que je ne suis pas intervenue parce que je pense qu'il n'y a aucun reproche à te faire, mais parce que je suis persuadée que ce genre de choses doivent se régler entre les élèves et le corps enseignant. Tu comprends ? "

Harry acquiesça mais, à voir sa tête, on pouvait dire qu'il s'en moquait complètement. Ce qui l'intéressait c'était de s'en tirer à bon compte, et peu lui importaient les motifs pédagogiques derrière la décision.

" Nous sommes d'accord. Je ne mêlerais pas tes parents à cette histoire. "

" Ce ne sont pas mes parents. ", coupa Harry d'une voix claire.

" Pardon ? "

" Ce ne sont pas mes parents, juste… Mon oncle et ma tante. "

Rémus sentit son estomac faire un saut périlleux. La conseillère eut un haussement d'épaule.

" Oh, très bien. Ecoute, tu me retrouveras ce soir dans mon bureau après la classe, je te donnerais ta punition. "

Il acquiesça encore.

" En espérant que ça te serve de leçon. ", ajouta t-elle.

Mais, au ton de sa voix, Rémus aurait pu dire que c'était seulement pour la forme.

.

.

.

__

Classe de CM1, annonçait la petite plaque sur la porte verte. La conseillère poussa le battant la première. Harry se glissa dans la classe aussi discrètement qu'il le put, l'institutrice lui jeta un regard courroucé mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

La conseillère se tourna vers Rémus.

" Mr Kyles, Je vous présente Emily Linsey, qui partagera la classe de CM1 avec vous. Emily, voici Mr Kyles, qui remplacera Mme Young jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire. "

Emily Linsey serra la main de Rémus avec un air soulagé.

" Je suis contente qu'ils aient enfin trouvé quelqu'un, il m'était difficile de m'occuper de la classe à temps plein. "

Rémus se contenta de sourire à la jeune femme.

La conseillère se tourna vers les élèves, qui observaient la scène d'un air curieux. Harry avait pris place au second rang, à côté d'un garçon aux cheveux blonds.

" Mes enfants, voici Mr Kyles, il sera votre instituteur jusqu'à la fin de l'année. "

Rémus sentait les regards des enfants peser sur lui, le détaillant de la tête aux pieds, cherchant à évaluer le _nouveau prof_.

Il leur sourit. Quelques uns sourirent en retour, par politesse. Les autres se contentèrent de le jauger du regard. Emily Linsey se tourna vers lui, un peu mal à l'aise.

" Vous rester, Mr Kyles ? Parce que, normalement, j'avais la classe tout la matinée… "

Rémus jeta un regard à la conseillère, qui haussa les épaules.

" Je crois que je reviendrais cet après-midi, alors. ", répondit Rémus d'une voix hésitante, " En attendant, je peux peut-être… Je ne sais pas… Voir leurs dossiers ? Pour me familiariser un peu… "

Emily lui sourit.

" Un peu nerveux, non ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout se passera bien. "

Il acquiesça, peu convaincu.

__

Si vous saviez…

" Je vous remettrais les dossiers. ", ajouta la conseillère.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

.

.

.

.

.

.

__

Le journal noir, première page.

.

Tout est si paisible…

Les hommes ont toujours cette manie, absurde et stérile, d'enfermer leurs ordures pourrissantes dans des coffres dorés.

Leurs âmes dénuées de matière ne savent appréhender la fin, si proche soit elle. Ils ne voient pas les failles, ils s'obstinent à masquer leur propre laideur avec un entêtement qui défie toute intelligence. Peu leur importe si les bas-fonds vomissent leur haine derrière leurs épaules.

Leurs enfants se tordront de douleur avant qu'ils n'aient pu les regarder.

Je sais ce qui se trame ici, je sais _qui_ l'a envoyé.

Je sais aussi que je n'interviendrais pas. Pas pour eux. Les hommes n'en valent pas la peine.

Je regarderais.

__

Tout commence maintenant.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

.

.

.

.

.

.

_1er janvier 1999._

" Monsieur ? Je peux entrer ? "

Le professeur Dumbledore releva la tête du morceau de parchemin qu'il fixait sans le voir. Un bref sourire atteignit son regard épuisé.

" Séverus ! Mais bien sûr. "

Etrangement mal à l'aise, Rogue se glissa dans le bureau. Fumseck le phénix salua son entrée d'une faible trille.

" Cette fois, je crois que c'est la fin. ", murmura Dumbledore.

Rogue sentit son sang se glacer.

" Je vous demande par… "

Il réalisa que Dumbledore regardait Fumseck.

" Il est au plus mal depuis que le Destin a frappé notre jeune ami. "

" Et vous croyez que… "

" Oui Séverus, je le crois, hélas. Plus de renaissance pour Fumseck, ces cendres-là seront les dernières. "

Le regard bleu rencontra le sien.

" A moins que le vent ne tourne… "

Rogue détourna les yeux. Il ne voulait pas croiser ce regard, il ne voulait pas lire dans les yeux du vieux professeur ce qu'il ne leur disait pas.

__

Notre dernière chance…

.

.

.

.

.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤


	5. Ces gens sans histoires

Un grand merci à Flochi, m4r13 et Johp5 pour leurs gentils encouragements ! ! !

Bisous à tous.

Bluehawk.

.

.

.

.

3. Ces gens sans histoires

.

.

.

_Je suis juste_

De passage

Dans un monde parfait

Un monde parfait

A ce qu'il paraît

Mais quel grand carnaval

Des créatures

Qui parlent de tout

De tout mais de rien surtout

.

_Un grand carnaval_

.

.

.

.

.

.

_14 Mai 1990._

.

Vernon Dursley appartenait – et il en était très fier – à cette sorte de gens qui ne font jamais parler d'eux. Mais si, vous imaginez sûrement ; ces gens qui sont toujours à l'heure, qui tondent leur pelouse chaque dimanche après-midi et qui mettent systématiquement de côté les pages people du journal.

La _normalité_ ! Vernon Dursley était un fervent adepte de la normalité. Et il était loin d'être le seul. A Privet Drive, la normalité faisait office de religion. Les pelouses carrées d'un vert parfait s'étalaient le long des rues devant de petites maisons aux toits rouges et aux volets de bois verni.

C'était sur toutes ces choses que se posait le regard des gens : les jolies maisons, les enfants aux joues rondes qui chahutaient dans les parcs, les grosses voitures qui luisaient au soleil et les facteurs qui passaient tous les matins à huit heures piles.

C'était un art auquel ils étaient tous parfaitement initiés, leurs yeux évitaient soigneusement tout ce qu'il pouvait y avoir d'_intouchable_, l'écartant de leur vue, de leur vie. Le vieil homme aux cheveux sales qui tendait sa patte d'aigle à l'entrée du _sept à onze_, les ruelles un peu trop sombres, cette petite fille qui arborait trop souvent des marques bleues sur les joues ; bref, les ténèbres locales, celles qui se nourriraient de leurs stériles angoisses s'ils n'y prenaient pas garde.

Vernon Dursley était _normal_. Il avait une femme normale, un fils normal, un travail normal, une maison normale… Et un épouvantable secret. _Lui_.

L'_Enfant_ se trouvait actuellement dans le placard. Si _les gens_ n'y faisaient pas trop attention – et Vernon Dursley avait passé ces huit dernières années et demi à faire en sorte que ce soit le cas – ils pouvaient le prendre pour n'importe quel enfant ; un enfant pâle et maigre avec une affreuse marque sur le front, mais un enfant tout de même.

Mais si on le connaissait, si on savait d'_où_ il venait ou le genre de _choses_ qu'il pouvait faire, on ne pouvait que voir l'effroyable vérité : le garçon était irrémédiablement _anormal_.

.

.

.

" Debout, gamin ! Ta tante veut que tu surveilles les œufs pendant qu'elle va réveiller Dudley. "

Des coups retentirent contre la porte, faisant tomber un peu de poussière. Du fin fond de son placard, Harry James Potter, neuf ans et demi - dix dans pas si longtemps - ouvrit un œil incertain.

La voix de son oncle s'élevait de nouveau.

" Dépêche-toi ! "

A tâtons, il récupéra ses lunettes et ses chaussettes, puis secoua le tout vigoureusement pour faire partir les araignées ou autres insectes qui auraient pu s'y loger durant la nuit.

" Ma patience _a des limites _! ", l'avertit son oncle.

Mais Harry n'avait pas besoin d'avertissement, il était parfaitement au courant.

" Ah, c'est pas trop tôt ! ", grogna Vernon Dursley alors qu'il sortait péniblement du placard.

Harry ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre. Ebloui par la lumière qui baignait le salon, il se dirigea vers la cuisine en clignant des yeux.

" Pétunia, je pars ! ", annonça son oncle depuis le salon.

__

Tant mieux ! fit une petite voix dans la tête de Harry.

Son estomac se mit à gargouiller à la vue des œufs qui cuisaient dans la poêle._ Surveille les œufs !_ Avec un soupir, il se laissa tomber sur une chaise sans les quitter des yeux, au cas où ils aient décidé d'attendre le moment où Harry aurait le dos tourner pour se manger entre eux.

" Est-ce que tu as fait chauffer le lait ? ", fit la voix de sa tante à l'entrée de la cuisine, quelques minutes plus tard.

Harry secoua la tête. Même si la question ne demandait pas de réponse, d'où elle se trouvait, elle voyait bien qu'il n'y avait aucune casserole de sortie.

" Eh bien, qu'est ce que tu attends ? Il faut vraiment tout te dire à toi, tu ne fais jamais rien comme il faut ! "

Derrière sa mère, Dudley lui adressa un sourire narquois, voir Harry se faire rabrouer par l'un ou l'autre de ses parents était un spectacle qui le mettait inévitablement de bonne humeur.

Peu désireux de s'attirer des ennuis si tôt dans la journée, Harry sortit une casserole et le carton de lait en silence. Derrière lui, le rituel du petit déjeuné commençait. Sa tante remplit le bol de Dudley de ses céréales préférées, lui servit deux œufs dans l'assiette qu'il réclamait chaque matin : celle qu'il avait eue en cadeau après avoir fait acheter à sa mère les cinquante plaques de chocolat nécessaires et qui était décorée d'une décalcomanie représentait le super-héros de sa série favorite, puis lui pressa deux oranges. Ensuite elle s'installa tout près de lui et se servit à son tour tout en lui répétant pour la énième fois combien elle était ravie d'avoir un petit garçon aussi adorable.

Ecœuré par cet étalage de mièvrerie stérile, Harry posa la casserole de lait fumant sur la table et quitta la cuisine. C'était ce qu'il avait de mieux à faire de toutes façons : rien n'insupportait plus sa tante que de le voir faire intrusion dans les " moments familiaux privilégiés ", autrement dit les brèves périodes durant lesquelles on lui faisait l'honneur d'oublier son existence.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Qu'est ce que tu fabrique, gamin ? Elle est plus loin que ça, ton école ! "

Tony, le chauffeur du matin, celui qui portait une casquette parce qu'il ne voulait pas que l'on sache qu'il perdait ses cheveux, lui jeta un regard en biais alors qu'il arrêtait son bus le long du trottoir.

Debout près de la porte, Harry lui adressa un bref sourire ; le premier sourire qu'il adressait à qui que ce soit depuis le début de la semaine.

" J'ai utilisé le dernier ticket ce matin. Maman veut que j'achète un autre carnet. "

Tony haussa un sourcil en actionnant la commande d'ouverture des portes.

" Tu n'essaierais pas plutôt de faire l'école buissonnière ? "

Harry secoua vigoureusement la tête. Il n'avait jamais fait l'école buissonnière. Sécher les cours signifiait des ennuis à l'école, et des ennuis à l'école signifiaient des ennuis avec son oncle.

Et contrairement à ce que tout le monde semblait croire, Harry n'appréciait pas spécialement les ennuis.

" L'école ne commence pas avant un quart d'heure ", répondit-il, " j'ai largement le temps. "

Et il descendit les marches après un dernier signe de la main, peu désireux de voir Tony prolonger son interrogatoire. Au bout de cinq minutes de discussions surgissaient en général des questions embarrassantes comme _t'es pas un peu jeune pour prendre le bus tous les matins ?_ ou encore _Où est ta mère, elle peut pas t'emmener à l'école ?_

Harry aimait bien Tony, mais Tony appartenait à Little Whining, il n'aurait rien compris.

.

.

.

L'horloge du clocher annonçait huit heures quarante six quand il longea l'église au pas de course. Cinq minutes plus tard il atteignait la gare. " Gare " était un bien grand mot. C'est comme ça que les habitants de la ville appelait le bâtiment, où l'on trouvait billetteries et plans, à côté du passage à niveau qui voyait passer une fois par jour un vieux train en partance pour Londres.

Harry n'avait pas totalement menti à Tony, il venait bien chercher des tickets de bus ; simplement, il n'avait aucunement l'intention de les acheter.

La gare était constituée de deux salles ; dans la première, on trouvait des plans et des descriptifs aux couleurs vives, étalés sur les présentoirs, ainsi qu'un guichet derrière lequel une employée aux lunettes argentées lisait le journal. Elle leva à peine le nez au passage de Harry, qui se glissa dans l'autre salle.

Là, il y avait les distributeurs. Distributeur de billets de train, distributeur de billets de banque, de sandwichs, de sodas, de tickets de bus. Tous les distributeurs qu'on pouvait trouver dans une ville étaient réunis ici.

D'un pas qu'il espérait tranquille, Harry s'approcha de la grosse machine orange. Il avait l'habitude de venir ici, pourtant, à chaque fois, son cœur battait à toute vitesse et il avait du mal à reprendre sa respiration.

C'était pourtant très facile.

Tout avait commencé tout à fait par hasard. Un matin de septembre, alors que Harry avait sept ans ; il avait fait exploser le pare-brise de la voiture. Du moins, son oncle hurlait qu'il avait fait exploser le pare-brise de la voiture, même si Harry ne voyait pas comment il aurait pu être responsable. Il avait eu très peur quand un chien avait traversé la route et que son oncle avait écrasé le frein ; il avait fermé les yeux de toutes ses forces, et quand il les avait rouverts, le pare-brise était en miettes et le visage de son oncle était très _très_ rouge.

Le soir même, une nouvelle mesure à l'encontre de Harry avait vu le jour au 4, Privet Drive : Harry ne devait, sous aucun prétexte, se trouver dans la voiture à dater de ce jour, sous peine de passer le reste de sa vie dans le placard. Comment irait-il à l'école ? Aucune importance. Il avait des jambes, non ? Qu'il s'envole si ça lui chantait, ou même qu'il aille au diable ; mais s'il faisait ne serait ce qu'effleurer une portière de la voiture au pare-brise tout neuf, le ciel lui tomberait sur la tête. Littéralement.

Durant la semaine qui avait suivit, il avait fait les trajets à pied. Le problème, c'était qu'ils lui prenaient vingt minutes, en marchant vite, et sa tante refusait qu'il quitte la maison avant qu'elle n'ait sortit la voiture, parce qu'il fallait qu'il ferme le portail derrière elle. Donc, il arrivait en retard.

L'idée des tickets de bus lui était venue le mardi suivant. Il était entré dans la gare pour s'abriter de la pluie, et avait vu un adolescent se livrer à un étrange manège. Il se tenait tout près de la machine orange, pressant d'une main le plastique juste au-dessus de la fente où l'on introduisait les pièces. Intrigué, Harry avait observé la scène en silence. De son autre main, le garçon avait donné un léger coup de poing dans le bas de la machine et quelques secondes plus tard, un petit carnet de tickets verts atterrissait dans la bouche du distributeur.

Une fois seul dans la salle, Harry avait répété l'opération avec succès. Depuis, toutes les deux semaines, il volait un carnet de tickets de bus. Il n'en était pas très fier, mais cela lui permettait d'arriver à peu près à l'heure à l'école, et de voyager au sec.

.

.

.

" Enfin, tu peux me dire ce qu'on fiche ici ? Tu crois vraiment que j'ai que ça à foutre, hein ? "

Harry sentit une angoisse froide l'envahir, sans pouvoir l'expliquer. Le carnet serré dans son poing, il se glissa derrière le distributeur.

" Il nous a dit de l'attendre ici. ", soupira l'autre, visiblement agacé.

Ils étaient deux, des hommes. Ils portaient tous les deux des vestes en jean et la capuche de leur sweat-shirt était rabattue sur leur tête.

" S'il se pointe pas, je te jure que je lui filerais une bonne trempe quand je le retrouverais ! Votre mère ne le reconnaîtra pas ", ajouta t'il à l'intention de quelqu'un d'autre.

Et Harry aperçu une troisième personne. Un enfant, visiblement. Il attendait, accroupi près de la porte, son visage enfoui dans ses genoux.

" Le môme est réglo, Mitch. T'inquiètes pas, il sait ce qu'il risque. "

Harry se blottit contre la machine. Il pouvait la sentir vibrer, contre lui, presque un ronronnement. Il commençait à avoir peur ; il était évident que ces types trafiquait quelque chose de malhonnête, ils parlaient comme des gangsters de série télé, et Harry avait assez souvent entendu les histoires des romans policiers que lisait son copain Danny pour savoir ce qui arrive à ceux qui se trouvent sur la route de ce genre de types.

__

Mais toi aussi, tu es malhonnête… souffla une petite voix. Non, ça n'avait rien à voir, Harry n'avait pas le choix, et puis ils n'étaient sûrement pas là pour voler des tickets de bus.

" Il y a quelqu'un ? ", fit une voix nouvelle.

L'enfant près de la porte releva vivement la tête. C'était une fille et son visage était familier. Harry se dit qu'elle allait sûrement à la même école que lui.

Le nouveau venu était un adolescent. Il avait des cheveux noirs qui lui tombaient dans le cou et ses mains tremblaient légèrement.

" Ouais, il y a quelqu'un. ", fit l'un des deux types.

Le garçon ouvrit son sac à dos et en sortit une boîte en carton qu'il lui tendit. L'autre la lui arracha des mains. La petite fille se leva et recula.

" Et mon fric ? "

Le garçon tendit une enveloppe. L'autre l'ouvrit et fourragea à l'intérieur.

La fillette reculait toujours. Harry retint son souffle ; si elle continuait, elle allait le voir.

" On est O.K., gamin. Tu peux te tirer, on s'occupe du reste. "

Le garçon acquiesça et s'éloigna vers la sortie. L'autre le rappela d'un ton moqueur.

" Fais pas de bêtises, surtout ; tu sais que ça ferait chialer ta mère. "

Harry redressa la tête, brusquement. La fille était arrivée à sa hauteur. Elle ne dit pas un mot. Surpris, il croisa deux grands yeux noirs, qui brillaient comme des diamants, renvoyant la lumière dans toutes les directions à la fois.

Il recula un peu, retenant son souffle. Elle devait avoir son âge, peut-être un peu plus. Sa peau était très pâle, rendant ses yeux plus étranges encore.

Aucun d'eux ne bougeait, terrifiés comme deux animaux brusquement pris dans la lumière des phares d'une énorme voiture. Harry n'aurait su dire combien de temps s'était écoulé quand une voix brisa le silence.

" Sarah, tu t'amènes ? On a pas que ça à foutre. "

Et elle disparut en silence.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

.

.

.

.

.

.

_1er janvier 1999._

.

" Comment saurons-nous s'il a réussit ? "

" Quand il aura réussi, il reviendra. ", répondit simplement Dumbledore.

" Mais comment saura t'on… Que ça a changé quelque chose ? "

Un sourire traverse le visage de Dumbledore, discret comme une ombre.

" Ce ne sera pas un changement difficile à voir. "

" Et… S'il échouait… "

" Pourquoi échouerait-il ? Faites-lui un peu confiance, Séverus. "

Rogue refusa de se laisser distraire.

" S'il échouait, nous aurions perdu la guerre, n'est-ce pas ? "

Alors Dumbledore soupira, ses yeux perdirent leur éclat et reprirent ce bleu terne qu'on leur voyait de plus en plus souvent.

" La vérité, Séverus, c'est que nous avons perdu la guerre depuis très longtemps. Depuis le mois de mai de l'année 1990, en fait… "

Rogue crispa les poings. Il avait une autre question, une question qu'il ne voulait pas poser, qu'il ne voulait même pas admettre qu'elle lui avait traversé l'esprit.

" Et le garçon ? Est-ce que… Est ce qu'il va mourir ? "

.

.

.

.

.

.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

.

.

.

.

.

.

_14 Mai 1990._

.

" Est-ce que tu connais une fille qui s'appelle Sarah ? Et qui serait élève ici ? "

A contrecœur, Danny leva le nez du livre de science fiction dans lequel il était plongé. C'était la pause de midi, juste après la cantine, le moment où Mlle Linsey, qui faisait la classe le matin, laissa la place à Brian Kyles, qui remplaçait depuis deux semaines Mme Young, enceinte. Dans la cour, Dudley et ses copains avaient accaparé le terrain de sport pour faire un foot, repoussant les intrus à grands coups d'injures et de menaces. Leur mode de communication usuel.

" Une fille ? ", Danny haussa les épaules, " Connais pas de fille. "

" Tu es sûr ? ", insista Harry, " Elle a des cheveux noirs, des yeux noirs aussi. "

Danny haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance.

" Peut-être ta mère ? ", risqua Harry.

La mère de Danny était institutrice dans leur école, ce que Danny s'efforçait d'oublier, et, surtout, de faire oublier aux autres.

" M'étonnerais, elle n'a que des petits. Et puis pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? Tu cherche une petite copine ? "

" Dis pas n'importe quoi ! ", répliqua vivement Harry, " C'est juste… Je la trouve bizarre et je voulais savoir, c'est tout. "

" T'as qu'à demander à Mlle Wind, ou à notre prof. "

" Mlle Wind, laisse tomber, elle n'arrête pas de me donner des punitions, quant à notre prof… C'est tout juste s'il sait comment _nous_ on s'appelle ; alors je ne vois pas comment il pourrait connaître les autres… "

" En parlant de lui, comment tu le trouves ? "

Danny referma son bouquin dans un claquement sec. _Ca_, c'était un sujet qui l'intéressait.

" Je ne sais pas trop. ", répondit distraitement Harry, " il a l'air sympa, non ? "

" Tu ne le trouve pas un peu… "

" Un peu quoi ? "

" Un peu bizarre ? "

Harry fronça les sourcils, étonné.

" Non. Il est sympa. "

" Ouais, sympa. Mais c'est drôle, je le trouve distant. "

" Distant ? Comment ça distant ? "

Et puis, qu'est ce que ça voulait dire, distant ? Harry se sentit vaguement agacé ; on pouvait toujours compter sur Danny pour trouver quelque chose qui clochait sous les façades lisses, et coller un mot tordu par-dessus. Pas étonnant qu'il n'ait pas beaucoup d'amis.

" C'est comme si il n'était pas vraiment là, ou comme si il attendait qu'il se passe quelque chose… Si ça se trouve, ce n'est même pas un vrai prof ! "

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

" Oui, et si ça se trouve, tu regardes trop la télé. "

Il y eut un moment de silence, Danny eut l'air un peu vexé. Pris de remords, Harry lui sourit gentiment.

" Désolé. Il raconte quoi ton bouquin ? ", demanda t'il pour se faire pardonner.

Après tout, lui non plus n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

.

.

.

.

.

.

Harry n'avait pas été tout à fait honnête avec Danny, en fait, il avait même de quoi étayer grandement sa théorie ; mais, comme il l'avait dit, il trouvait Brian Kyles – s'il s'appelait vraiment Brian Kyles – plutôt sympa.

De plus, il n'était sûr de rien ; tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que depuis deux semaine, il avait l'étrange impression que quelqu'un – ou quelque chose – le suivait où qu'il aille, et que, par deux fois durant la semaine précédente, il avait aperçu son professeur dans Privet Drive au moment où il descendait du bus.

Simples coïncidences ? Possible. Peut-être qu'il habitait dans le coin, peut-être qu'il se promenait, ou peut-être même…

" Harry ? "

Et il n'y avait pas que ça, il y avait aussi…

__

Les rêves…

Il y avait aussi…

__

Lui…

" Harry ? "

Il se redressa brusquement. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur lui. Il sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues, il détestait être le centre d'attention, cela signifiait invariablement des ennuis.

" Alors ? ", insista le professeur Kyles.

Visiblement, on attendait quelque chose de lui. Il se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

Une règle effleura ses côtes ; de surprise, Harry fit un bond sur sa chaise. C'était Danny, il envoya un morceau de papier sur ses genoux, sur lequel était gribouillé _1554_. Tentant le tout pour le tout, Harry regarda le professeur Kyles dans les yeux et répondit distinctement :

" En 1554, monsieur. "

Un éclat de rire général salua sa réponse. Impuissant, il se tourna vers Danny en quête d'explications, mais l'autre garçon se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel, avec une expression du style " j'aurais vraiment fait tout ce que je pouvais… ".

" _En_ 1554, Harry ? ", fit le professeur d'un air amusé, " Regarde donc au tableau. "

Il obéit. Sur le tableau sombre, on pouvait lire, écrit à la craie blanche : _42 x 37 = ?_

Rougissant de plus belle et maudissant sa stupidité, il piqua du nez dans son cahier, tentant d'oublier les regards moqueurs et les ricanements de Dudley, Malcom et Gordon assis au dernier rang.

" Redescends sur terre, Harry. ", sourit le professeur. " Quelqu'un veut faire la seconde opération ? ", ajouta t'il en se tournant vers la classe.

" Alors Potter, on est dans la lune ? ", fit la voix moqueuse de Piers Polkiss derrière lui, " Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, t'es amoureux ? "

Lui et son voisin – Dennis Prowns, un autre crétin parmi les crétins – s'esclaffèrent sans pouvoir se retenir, comme si c'était la blague de l'année.

" Je parie que c'est Mlle Wind ! ", fit Dennis, " ils se voient beaucoup en ce moment. "

Nouveaux gloussements. Danny leur lança un regarda dégoûté et se pencha vers l'avant, comme s'il craignait que tant stupidité puisse être contagieuse.

" Ou alors, c'est Artwood ! ", Continua Piers.

" Fermez-la ! ", siffla Harry.

Et ils rirent de plus belle.

.

.

.

La dernière demi-heure de classe parut très longue à Harry. Quand enfin la cloche sonna, accordant son semblant de liberté habituel, il fut l'un des premiers à bondir de sa chaise.

L'un des premiers à atteindre la porte… Et le dernier à sortir. Une main s'était posée sur son épaule ; Harry n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour voir qu'elle appartenait à son professeur, ni pour comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire. _Vous me semblez bien peu intéressé par mes cours, jeune homme… Auriez-vous un motif quelconque pour cela ? Des circonstances atténuantes peut-être… Mal à la tête ? Préoccupé ? Ou alors des ennuis à la maison… Maman est malade ? Papa est au chômage ? Je suis bien d'accord, ta vie privée ne regarde que toi, et en plus je m'en fiche, mais comprends-moi… Imagine un peu qu'il t'arrive une bricole, bonhomme… J'aurais bien du mal à dormir sur mes deux oreilles après ça…_

Mais quand il se retourna, il ne croisa qu'un regard doré, brillant de sincérité et – peut-être bien, oui – de bienveillance.

" Est-ce que tout va bien, Harry ? "

Ca dépend, songea Harry, c'est quoi exactement _tout _?

" Ouais. Ca va. "

Sans plus de cérémonie.

" Tu es sûr ? Tu avais l'air bizarre aujourd'hui. "

Bizarre ? Harry faillit éclater de rire, mais le professeur n'aurait pas comprit.

" J'étais un peu patraque. J'ai du manger quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas. Vous savez, la cantine… ", tenta t'il de plaisanter.

__

Un gamin qui blague est un gamin qui va bien ! Ouais monsieur !

Brian Kyles eut un bref sourire. La blague était nulle, c'était juste pour être gentil.

" Personne ne t'a embêté, ces derniers temps ? "

Il ouvrit des yeux ronds.

" Qui pourrait m'embêter ? "

__

Ouais Harry, dis, qui pourrait bien faire ça ? Sûr que tu ne vois personne ?

" Oublies ça, c'était une question idiote. "

Harry acquiesça. _Vraiment_ idiote.

" Parfait, désolé de t'avoir retenu. Tu peux y aller… A moins qu'il y ait quelque chose que tu voudrais me demander ? "

Harry secoua la tête. Il s'éloigna de quelques pas, s'immobilisa, revint en arrière, hésita.

" Oui ? "

Oh, et puis pourquoi pas, après tout ?

" Monsieur, est-ce que vous connaissez une élève qui s'appelle Sarah ? "

Les yeux dorés s'arrondirent d'étonnement, il ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de questions.

" Tu peux être un peu plus précis ? "

Il fit de nouveau la description de Sarah ; mais le professeur secoua la tête ; non, il ne connaissait pas. Mais le contraire aurait étonné Harry.

" Je ne vois pas, mais je peux mener ma petite enquête… "

Et il lui fit un sourire complice, comme si ces mots avaient un sens caché que seul Harry pouvait comprendre. Harry sourit en retour. _Juste pour être gentil, parce que la blague était nulle._

Et il quitta la classe.

Cinq minutes plus tard, au moment de monter dans le bus, il sentit le regard glacé, désormais familier, se braquer sur sa nuque.

__

Sûr que tout va bien, Harry ?

.

.

.

.

.

.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤


	6. Les intouchables

Réponses aux reviews:

¤

Leila: Suffit de demander!

Watterlily et Dragonfly: OK, on va y aller doucement (!)

Tout d'abord, merci beaucoup d'être passées, et je suis d'accord avec Watterlily: une review ne fait jamais de mal! (sauf si c'est pas gentil du tout).

D'où me vient mon pseudo? Et bien, des histoires que moi et une amie inventions quand nous étions toutes petites: mon personnage fétiche était une princesse qu'on appelait le faucon bleu (bluehawk, en anglais). Le ".c", c'est parce qu'il y avait déjà un ou une bluehawk sur le site, et je n'avait pas envie d'être un numéro. La lettre c est la première qui m'a traversé l'esprit. Voilà, vous savez tout.

Et non, le journal noir n'a aucun rapport direct avec Tom Jedusor. Par contre, je préfère le dire si vous n'avez pas deviné; l'auteur est le "fils" du premier chapitre.

Et vous n'aimez pas mon directeur? Tant mieux, il est là pour ça; sauf qu'il est plus crétin que méchant. Encore une fois; merci!

Miss-nymphadora: ben voilà. Dis-moi ce que tu en penses!

¤

¤

¤

4. Les intouchables

¤

¤

¤

_Oh comme des cygnes_

Comme toi et moi comme des étoiles

Nous resterons si pâles

Oh comme des cygnes

Juste toi et moi un peu trop sales

On n'a rien fait de mal

Et on s'enfuit et on voudrait

Rester en vie tout essayer

Aimer la pluie et les fleurs noirs

Rêver nos vies sans trop y croire

Nous sommes le signe

Que toi et moi comme le métal

Nous resterons si mal

Nous sommes le signe

Juste toi et moi notre arsenal

On n'a rien d'anormal

¤

Juste toi et moi.

¤

¤

¤

¤

__

Intouchable, n : en Inde, hors-caste, paria qui ne peut être touché.

¤

¤

__

Le journal noir, sixième page.

¤

Il a déjà pris du retard. Les ténèbres sont là, mais il ne les voit pas. La vérité, c'est qu'elles ont toujours été là, il ne sait simplement pas où regarder.

Bientôt la destinée va s'accomplir.

Bientôt le sort de l'enfant sera fixé, précipitant le leur.

Pourquoi s'accorder une seconde chance ? Les hommes sont incapables de changer. Celui qu'ils ont envoyé possède peut-être une lueur de sagesse, mais il ne pourra jamais comprendre la véritable nature du péril qui menace l'enfant.

Un péril qu'ils ne peuvent combattre.

Et ils tomberont. C'est inévitable, s'ils n'ont pas comprit après tant d'années, alors ils ne verront jamais.

Aveugles. Et stupides.

Ils tomberont, et je les regarderais.

Je connais ma mission, je n'interviendrais pas.

Je regarderais.

¤

¤

¤

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

¤

¤

¤

_16 Mai 1990._

¤

" Il est là, juste à droite ! "

Harry courait très vite.

" Dans Magnolia Crescent, on va l'avoir ! "

Ce n'était pas quelque chose d'inné ; non, c'était une aptitude qu'il avait acquise avec la pratique. Non qu'il s'entraîna pour le plaisir, ou pour participer à une quelconque compétition ; non, en fait, c'était plutôt une question de survie.

" Plus vite, les gars ! "

Seulement, malheureusement pour lui, si son cousin peinait en arrière, Malcom et Gordon étaient plutôt rapides.

" Gordon ! ", cria Dennis, " Fais le tour ! On va le coincer après le pâté de maison ! "

Harry sentit la panique le gagner. Il avait toujours pensé, et ce n'était pas près de changer, que Dudley et ses copains étaient les crétins les plus stupides que la galaxie ait jamais vu ; mais, étrangement, ils parvenaient toujours à développer une forme de stratégie en pleine poursuite. L'instinct du chasseur, peut-être. Ces types avaient sûrement du sang de requin dans les veines : quand ils avaient repéré une proie, ils étaient prêts à tout pour la mettre en charpie.

Il accéléra l'allure. Sa seule chance, c'était de contourner le pâté de maison avant Gordon n'ait remonté la rue parallèle. Le problème, c'était qu'il avait plus de chemin à parcourir.

C'était le genre de choses qui arrivait fréquemment à Harry. Il connaissait la séquence par cœur, comme un film qu'il aurait vu et revu des dizaines de fois. Ca commençait en général à la sortie des classes, dès qu'il avait passé le portail, les soirs où Dudley insistait pour que sa mère le laisse rentrer à pied avec ses amis. A partir de là, c'était invariablement la même chose : les cinq garçons le prenaient en chasse dans les rues de Little Whining en riant et en lui criant des injures. Parfois ils le rattrapaient, parfois non. Mais quelle qu'était l'issue de cette stupide course-poursuite, Harry pouvait être sûr que tout recommencerait au mieux la semaine suivante.

Il fallait voir le bon côté des choses ; au moins, ces soirs-là, il économisait des tickets de bus.

" Vas-y Potter, cours ! On va t'avoir, de toutes façons ! "

Un soir, deux ans plus tôt, son professeur avait demandé à sa tante s'il avait beaucoup d'amis, ce à quoi Pétunia avait répondu d'un ton dégoûté : " Aucun, c'est un asocial, de toutes façons. ". Le lendemain, à l'école, Harry avait consulté le dictionnaire ; _Asocial, adj et n : inadapté à la vie en communauté_. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il s'était dit que pour une fois sa tante avait peut-être vu juste à son sujet ; peut-être qu'il n'était pas fait pour vivre en communauté, peut-être que c'était la cause de ses ennuis : il n'était pas fait pour l'école, pas fait pour Privet Drive, pas fait pour vivre chez son oncle et sa tante.

En fait, si on y regardait de plus près, il n'était pas fait pour la vie qu'il menait ; ce qui pouvait poser de sérieux problèmes, étant donné qu'il devrait vivre cette vie-là grosso modo jusqu'à sa majorité. Et puis, le fait de connaître son problème ne le résolvait pas : qui pourrait comprendre que Harry n'était pas fait pour le monde dans lequel il vivait ? Et, de toutes façons, qui est-ce que ça pourrait bien intéresser ?

" Foncez, les gars ! "

Harry était presque au bout de la rue quand la silhouette massive de Gordon apparut devant lui, menaçante. Résigné, sans même prendre la peine de regarder derrière lui, Harry crispa les poings, se préparant pour une bagarre qu'il n'avait aucune chance de gagner.

C'était un jour sans.

¤

¤

¤

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

¤

¤

¤

L'obscurité l'accueillit.

Les volets étaient tirés, comme d'habitude. Après le soleil éclatant de l'extérieur, les ombres semblaient encore plus grandes.

Il y avait une bouteille entamée sur la table, elle ne savait pas trop ce que c'était. A l'étage, la chaîne stéréo de Connor vomissait ses décibels à pleins poumons.

" Déjà là, gamine ? "

Sarah sursauta. C'était Neil. Elle ne l'avait pas vu, il était assis dans l'ombre, derrière le frigo. Il la regardait avec une étrange lueur dans les yeux. Neil avait toujours les yeux bizarres, ils était comme envahit d'une flamme vacillante : tantôt il s'illuminaient brusquement, tantôt ils devenaient si noirs qu'on aurait pu les croire morts.

" Tu le vois bien, non ? ", crâna Sarah.

C'était dangereux de répondre, elle le savait bien ; mais ça aurait été plus dangereux encore de montrer qu'elle avait peur.

Parce qu'elle avait peur.

" Joues pas à ça avec moi, gamine. "

Il s'approcha d'elle. Son pas était lourd à cause de sa cheville blessée, son visage était marqué par les cicatrice, jusque dans son regard ; les traces de ses guerres, il disait.

La grande main lui frôla la joue, presque tendrement.

" Amy tient à toi, gamine. ", souffla t'il, " C'est sans doute la seule raison pour laquelle Mitch accepte de te garder ici. "

Il se pencha, plus près d'elle, grimaçant un peu à cause de sa cheville.

" Mais dis-toi bien que moi, j'en ai rien à foutre. "

Les yeux sombres la brûlèrent. Elle essaya de soutenir son regard, elle essayait toujours. Mais elle finissait toujours par baisser les yeux.

Il lâcha son bras ; elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il le serrait très fort, il y avait une trace rouge sur sa peau nue.

C'était fini pour aujourd'hui ; elle s'en tirait à bon compte.

" Où est-elle ? "

" Qui ça, gamine ? "

" Ma mère. "

Il lui lança un regard moqueur, guettant sa réaction.

" Où veux tu qu'elle soit ? Elle est en haut ! "

Sarah s'apprêtait à quitter la cuisine, lorsqu'il la rappela d'une voix douce. Trop douce.

" A ta place, gamine, je n'irais pas. "

Elle se figea.

" Mitch est avec elle. "

Il éclata de rire. Sarah sentit la nausée l'envahir.

¤

¤

¤

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

¤

¤

¤

" Il n'y a rien de plus déprimant qu'une classe vide. ", songea Rémus en relevant le nez de ses copies.

Le tableau portait encore les traces du problème de maths qu'il avait donné pour le lendemain, une chaise était renversée, d'autres se tenait perdues au milieu des rangées, repoussées là par des élèves pressés de sortir qui n'avaient pas prit la peine de les aligner sagement contre les bureaux. Quelqu'un avait oublié sa trousse ; à en juger par la place, il s'agissait de Daniel Hayles, l'ami de Harry.

C'était comme un arrêt sur image, comme si quelqu'un avait figé le temps au beau milieu de la journée et fait disparaître tous les personnages de la scène.

" Vous êtes encore là, Mr Kyles ? "

Linda Wind était apparue près de la porte, elle le regardait d'un air surpris.

" Oui, j'ai des copies à corriger ; je préfère le faire ici. "

Elle haussa le sourcil.

" Oh, et vous faîtes ça souvent ? "

" C'est une habitude. ", répondit-il sobrement.

Elle en avait probablement déjà déduit qu'il n'avait aucune vie sociale, de toutes façons. Elle jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule attrapa la copie qu'il lisait.

" _En deux pages, décrivez ce que vous aimeriez être plus tard._ ", lut-elle, " Plutôt bateau comme sujet. Je détestait ce genre de devoirs quand j'étais gamine ; je trouvais débile de baratiner sur ma vie pendant deux pages. " Elle sourit " Et de qui est cette prose ? "

" Harry. Harry Potter. "

Elle reposa la feuille sur le bureau.

" Et qu'est ce qu'il raconte de beau ? "

Rémus soupira.

" Pas grand chose. Il m'a écrit deux pages pour noyer le poisson, mais ça revient à ça : il n'en sait rien et il s'en fiche. "

" Et oui. C'est un petit malin. "

Il la regarda d'un air surpris.

" Si vous voulez mon avis, ", ajouta t'elle, " tout ce qu'il veut c'est se tirer d'ici. "

" Pourquoi ? "

Elle le regarda comme si elle doutait de sa santé mentale

" Vous l'avez seulement regardé ? "

Il fronça les sourcils, réfléchit un moment.

" Que savez-vous de lui ? ", demanda t'il, l'air pensif.

Elle fronça le nez.

" Pourquoi me demandez-vous ça ? "

" Il a peut-être besoin d'aide. "

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

" Oh non, je vous en prie ! Ne me dîtes pas que vous êtes ce genre de prof qui se prend pour le sauveur des élèves en perdition ! Seriez-vous le type qui va miraculeusement changer leurs vies, transformer les cancres en élèves modèles, envoyer les méchants parents devant la justice et rendre heureux les pauvres petits gosses maltraités ? "

Il sursauta.

" Harry est battu ? "

Elle haussa les épaules.

" Battu, je ne crois pas. Mais j'imagine qu'il existe d'autres formes de maltraitance. "

Il était stupéfait.

" Vous le savez ? Et personne ne fait rien ? "

Un éclair de colère traversa son regard. Elle se pencha en avant, et quelques boucles brunes retombèrent sur ses lunettes.

" Ici, Mr Kyles, on n'a pas pour habitude de se mêler des affaires des autres. Si la vie de Harry Potter vous passionne tant que ça, allez donc fouiller dans la corbeille de linge sale ; mais laissez-moi vous prévenir : il n'en sortira rien de bon. Pour vous comme pour lui. "

¤

¤

¤

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

¤

¤

¤

__

Où veux-tu qu'elle soit ? Elle est en haut !

Les _bruits_ avaient cessé. La pièce était maintenant silencieuse. Roulée en boule sur son lit, Sarah écarta son visage de l'oreiller ; de l'autre côté du couloir, des pas lourds indiquèrent que Mitch quittait chambre de sa mère. Connor s'en était rendu compte, lui aussi : la musique se tut brusquement.

Sarah restait immobile. Elle ne voulait pas aller voir sa mère, pas maintenant. Mitch descendait les escaliers. La voix de sa mère était toujours différente quand elle allait la voir _juste après_. Et elle n'aimait pas cette voix.

Et ce n'était pas la seule raison. Pelotonnée sur son lit, ses mains serrées contre son ventre, elle le sentait. La _chose_ se réveillait. Sarah n'avait jamais réussit à trouver de mot pour décrire l'animal qui était né au creux de son estomac. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était que certains soirs il revenait à la vie et faisait claquer ses mâchoires ; et elle n'avait d'autre choix que de lui obéir.

Alors elle se levait. Elle savait qu'elle devait _descendre_. Si elle arrivait _en bas_ sans que Mitch ne la voit, tout irait bien. Il fallait qu'elle se lève, il fallait qu'elle se dépêche ; parce que si elle attendait, elle n'aurait plus assez de forces, et elle avait bien trop peur de ce qui pourrait se passer à ce moment-là.

¤

¤

¤

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

¤

¤

¤

__

1er janvier 1999.

¤

L'attente continuait. C'était un peu comme d'attendre la fin d'un procès, songea Rogue. Le souvenir de son propre procès, qui avait eu lieu à la fin de ce que l'on appelait à présent la _première guerre_ – avant, quand il n'y avait pas de " deuxième guerre ", c'était juste la _guerre_ – était encore frais dans son esprit ; le genre d'horreurs que rien, pas même d'autres horreurs, n'efface.

Dumbledore avait renoncé à lui faire la conversation. Il restait assis en face de lui, jouant distraitement avec sa plume.

Attendre, attendre la fin, la sentence.

Attendre l'inéluctable.

¤

¤

¤

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

¤

¤

¤

__

16 mai 1990.

¤

Il était sept heures et demie du soir. Le soleil se couchait lentement derrière _l'Entrepôt_, abandonnant comme à regret son emprise sur les ombres.

C'était un paysage plutôt banal pour une petite ville de banlieue tranquille ; du sable et des gravillons ; un reste de matériel livré aux intempéries avec pour seule protection une vieille bâche en plastique ; quelques arbres, tordus et maladifs, le genre d'arbre qui peut survivre n'importe où, puisant on ne sait comment des réserves d'énergie dans des sols secs et stériles ; et, trônant fièrement au milieu du tableau, _l'Entrepôt_.

__

L'Entrepôt était un reste d'usine qui avait connu son âge d'or vingt ans plus tôt. Fondée au début des années soixante par un gros bonnet de l'industrie qui avait " trouvé le coin sympa " et " sentit un potentiel ", la société _Stoak inc._ avait façonné des pièces métalliques pour véhicules en tous genres pendant près de vingt-cinq ans avant de péricliter, officiellement suite à la faillite du réseau automobile _Maxton & co_ qui était leur principal acheteur, officieusement parce que le principal associé de Stoak avait passé les huit dernières années de leur collaboration à détourner les fonds de la société avant de s'évanouir dans la nature.

Depuis, l'énorme monstre noir qu'était _l'Entrepôt_, après avoir avalé puis recraché consciencieusement 450 ouvriers par jour pendant vingt-cinq années, sommeillait paisiblement au milieu du _no man's land_ local qu'était devenue la zone séparant les beaux quartier des rues dont les gens " sans histoires " préféraient oublier l'existence, des ces rues où survivaient tant d'intouchables.

Ce n'était pas un endroit fréquentable, non, vraiment pas. A _l'Entrepôt_, il s'y passait de drôles, aux dires de certains, ouaip, surtout dès la tombée du soir. Avec pour seules traces dans le jour rassurant quelques seringues hypodermiques traînant dans les recoins les plus sales, improbables témoins d'invisibles ténèbres.

Il était sept heures et demi du soir et le soleil se couchait. C'était l'heure du loup, l'heure la nuit se préparait à engloutir les ombres, l'heure où l'étrange faune qui peuplait _l'Entrepôt_ revenait à la vie.

¤

¤

¤

L'homme était vêtu d'une manière fort étrange: son corps était enveloppé d'un cape sombre, de celles qu'on peut voir dans les manuels d'histoire, qui descendait jusqu'à ses chevilles, et une cagoule dissimulait ses traits. Non que son accoutrement eut pu lui attirer des ennuis ou des remarque, ici, nul ne prêtait attention aux autres.

Il poussa la porte de fer. La chaîne rouillée qui était censée la maintenir fermée avait été brisée bien des années auparavant. Et il entra, il avança sans regarder autours de lui, contournant froidement les créatures de la nuit qui gisaient ça et là, quelques drogués, un couple d'enfants à demi nus, des ivrognes…

Il grimpa le vieil escalier, qui protesta d'un grincement métallique. En haut, là grande salle au plafond bas était presque vide. _Presque_. Celui qu'il cherchait était là, il suffisait de le trouver. Il contourna une pile de caisse, souleva une vieille bâche. Pas plus compliqué.

Il était là.

Il observa l'adolescent avec un mélange de dégoût et de fascination. A peine conscient, le gosse, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de seize ans, leva sur lui un regard trouble.

"Vous deviez arriver avant la nuit.", lança t'il au nouveau venu en guise d'accueil.

"Et toi, tu devais être dans ton état normal, Connor."

Le regard confus se précisa.

"J'aurais pas été stone, si vous aviez été là à l'heure.", se buta t'il.

"Si tu le dis.", répliqua l'homme en se laissant tomber près de lui, "Tu as ce que je veux?"

D'un geste du menton, il désigna une enveloppe de papier kraft à côté de lui.

"Tout est là. Tout ce que j'ai pu avoir."

"Parfait.", l'homme écarta un pan de sa cape et sortit une autre enveloppe, froide et blanche.

"C'est le fric?", s'enquit Connor.

L'homme eut un léger rire.

"Tu ne poserais pas cette question si tu étais dans ton état normal, petit. Prends, rappelles-toi ce qu'il se passera si tu en fais mauvais usage."

"Ca va, j'ai pigé."

Alors, l'homme ramassa l'enveloppe de kraft et se leva, prêt à partir.

"M'sieur?", le retint Connor.

"Oui?"

"Quand j'ai prit ces trucs, dans les affaires de Mitch, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de regarder. On dirait… des trucs occultes… Y a ces dessins, là… Comme une secte…"

"C'est un peu ça."

"J'comprends pas… Vous lui voulez quoi, à Mitch? D'ac, c'est un pourri, mais… Vous êtes flic?"

"Non."

"Alors pourquoi…?"

L'autre le considéra un long moment. Mais, à cause de la cagoule, Connor ne pouvait deviner ce qu'il pensait. Et puis de toutes façons, sa vision était trop trouble pour qu'il puisse déterminer quoi que ce soit, tout juste s'il pouvait formuler des pensées cohérentes.

"Parce qu'on m'a envoyé ici pour protéger quelqu'un.", répondit finalement l'homme, avant de s'éloigner.

¤

¤

¤

¤

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤


	7. Le murmure des étoiles

Merci pour les reviews ! (qui sont quand même beaucoup moins nombreuses que pour les marches, il y a donc si peu de gens qui lisent/aiment cette histoire ?)

Donc merci _doublement_ aux reviewers.

****

Carabinette : c'est possible dis, de mourir de curiosité ? J'ai bien aimé ta petite parodie (je ne sais pas si on peut dire ça comme ça…) des misérables, et je suis bien d'accord avec toi ; c'est vrai que battre Harry à mort tous les soirs de la semaine me parait un petit peu irréaliste (pauvre petit bonhomme…). Toutefois, dans ce chapitre, je lui fais passer une très mauvaise soirée, quand même.

****

Leila : merci beaucoup !

****

Elsa : contente que ça te plaise, voici la suite.

¤

¤

¤

¤

5. Le murmure des étoiles

¤

¤

¤

__

C'est juste une flamme

Qui brûle sur la montagne

J'espère que tu la vois

J'espère que tu l'aimeras

Juste un signal

Comme un bruit de balle

Est-ce que tu m'entendras

Que tu m'y trouveras

Oh le ciel

Regarde le ciel

Il est à toi

Il est pour toi

¤

Atomic sky

¤

¤

¤

¤

__

17 mai 1990.

¤

__

Il avait foutu le camp.

Ce fut au cours de cette nuit, la nuit du 17 au 18 mai 1990, que Harry fit la connaissance de l'_Ombre_. En fait, il se produisit deux événements décisifs pour Harry cette nuit-là ; mais, étrangement, aucun n'eut véritablement d'impact sur le moment, non, ce furent plutôt les conséquences. Le premier de ces deux événements fut l'ombre.

Par la suite, l'homme lui semblerait totalement différent de cette impression première, et encore plus tard, il l'aurait presque oublié ; mais ce fut comme cela qu'il lui apparut cette nuit-là, comme l'_Ombre _; et, bien qu'il ne le sut jamais, ce nom marqua l'homme pour le reste de son existence.

__

Il avait foutu le camp.

La soirée avait mal commencé pour Harry. En fait, il avait sentit que ça ne s'annonçait pas bien peu de temps après le retour de l'école. Quand il était entré dans la maison, la tante Pétunia rangeait la cuisine et Dudley était installé devant la télévision avec un saladier de _pop-corn _; bref, une fin d'après-midi classique au 4, Privet Drive, rien de nouveau sous le soleil.

Au moment où le téléphone sonna, Harry tentait de gagner discrètement le placard, essayant d'atteindre son antre avant que Dudley ne le remarque et ne signale sa présence à sa mère, laquelle n'aurait pas manqué de lui trouvé une tâche quelconque à accomplir – selon sa tante, un Harry inoccupé était un Harry dangereux. Et le téléphone avait sonné, déclenchant de ce fait la série d'événements plutôt désagréables qui allaient aboutir

__

Il avait foutu le camp

à la rencontre de Harry avec l'_Ombre_.

C'était l'oncle Robert. Ce furent les premiers mots que prononça la tante Anita dans le combiné quand Pétunia décrocha : " Pétunia, c'est Robert. ".

L'oncle Robert et la tante Anita était des gens dont Harry avait de temps en temps entendu parlé mais qu'il n'avait du voir qu'une ou deux fois au cours de sa vie. Et, même si la question l'avait intéressé, il aurait été incapable de les replacer dans l'arbre généalogique Dursley. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'ils étaient des parents de l'oncle Vernon – ils n'avaient donc rien à voir avec Harry – et qu'ils étaient vieux ; moins que Mme Figg, mais plus que la grand-mère de Dudley qui venait à Privet Drive chaque année pour le réveillon du nouvel an.

Ce fut au moment où la tante pétunia plaqua sa main sur sa bouche d'un air horrifié que Harry sut qu'il allait passer une mauvaise soirée. L'habitude, une prémonition, ou peut-être son instinct de survie, qu'il devait avoir un poil plus développé que la moyenne.

L'oncle Robert n'était pas mort, non ; bien qu'il ne lui restât sans doutes plus beaucoup de temps à vivre. Ce n'était pas _ça_ la tragique nouvelle qu'apportait la tante Anita ; en fait, l'oncle Robert avait _disparu_.

Au fond, disait Anita, on – qui donc était ce _on _? - aurait du le voir venir. Robert se comportait de façon étrange depuis qu'on lui avait diagnostiqué un cancer du poumon – résultat de cinquante années passées à fumer cigarette sur cigarette, avait déclaré l'oncle Vernon – en novembre l'année précédente. Il " oubliait " ses rendez-vous à l'hôpital, refusait de prendre ses médicaments, s'énervait contre sa femme quand elle lui préparait des soupes de légumes ou quand elle " le traitait comme un invalide ", et puis, ce soir, il avait prit la voiture et il était parti, tout bêtement. Et elle, elle_ aurait du le voir venir_.

Au fond, cet événement n'aurait du avoir qu'un impact mineur sur la vie de Harry : sa tante était nerveuse, ce qui constituait une situation à risques, mais rien d'insurmontable.

¤

¤

¤

__

Il avait foutu le camp.

Tout s'était gâté après l'arrivée de son oncle, une heure et demie plus tard. Il avait passé une très mauvaise journée ; c'est ce qu'il annonça ce soir-là en traversant le salon, et Harry sentit son mauvais pressentiment se préciser.

L'oncle Vernon se mit en colère lorsque sa femme lui annonça la nouvelle. Mais enfin, qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait, à ce vieux fou de partir sans crier gare ? Avait-il pensé à la pauvre Anita ? Et _qu'est ce que ses voisins en penseraient ?_ Harry observa la scène avec intérêt : c'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait son oncle se mettre en rogne pour quelque chose qui n'avait rien à voir avec lui.

Toutefois, la colère de l'oncle Vernon retomba sur chacun des habitants du 4, Privet Drive. Il cria contre Pétunia parce que les pâtes étaient trop cuites, rouspéta après Dudley parce qu'il ne cessait de faire tomber sa fourchette ; mais ce fut au moment du dessert que les ennuis commencèrent vraiment – du moins, pour Harry.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que son oncle remarqua vraiment sa présence. Pour une chose toute bête, une petite chose qui serait passée inaperçue dans n'importe quelle autre maison ; mais pas ici. Harry renversa un verre d'eau. Le verre de sa tante, plus précisément ; et il le renversa dans l'assiette de son oncle.

Le liquide froid envahit la nourriture. Harry tendit vivement la main pour rattraper le verre mais ne fut pas assez rapide, il continua sa course jusqu'au rebord de la table, où il disparut.

Chacun se figea, attendant le bruit qu'il ferait forcément en heurtant le carrelage.

Rien ne vint.

D'un même mouvement, Vernon et Dudley plongèrent sous la table, cherchant le verre, ou des éclats, quelque chose…

Rien.

L'oncle Vernon se tourna vers Harry. Son visage était calme mais quand il parla, ce fut d'une voix tremblante.

"Où est le verre ?" articula t'il.

"Je ne sais pas." souffla Harry.

"Comment ça, tu ne sais pas ? _Où est-il ?_"

"Je sais pas !" répéta Harry, éperdu "Je ne l'ai pas touché !"

"Est ce que tu te moques de moi ?" rugit son oncle.

"Il a disparu tout seul." insista Harry, bêtement.

La suite se passa très vite. Son oncle se leva d'un bon et attrapa le garçon par le bras, le tirant, le poussant et hurlant tout son soûl. Cette scène n'avait rien d'inhabituel : en général, les soirées qui commençaient avec un Vernon Dursley mal luné s'achevaient de cette façon, Harry houspillé et secoué dans tous les sens puis expédié dans _son_ placard comme un vulgaire sac de pommes de terre.

Mais il y eut une différence notable ce soir-là.

Le poing de son oncle, lourd et solide comme une balle de base-ball, s'éleva et projeta une ombre toute ronde sur le visage de l'enfant. Il resta suspendu en l'air une fraction de seconde et Harry l'observa, hésitant entre la fascination et la terreur ; puis l'ombre s'agrandit jusqu'à atteindre la racine de ses cheveux et la masse s'abattit sur son front, tout près de

__

L'horrible cicatrice, cette affreuse cicatrice…

l'étrange marque en forme d'éclair

"Vernon !" s'exclama la tante Pétunia d'une voix tremblante.

Le choc le projeta au sol, hébété et abasourdi. Les couleurs semblèrent se télescoper, comme s'il avait regardé le monde à travers un kaléidoscope, et une fine brume envahit son cerveau. Incrédule, il leva les yeux sur l'immense silhouette de son oncle.

Hésitant et surpris, son oncle se pencha en avant, vraisemblablement pour le remettre sur ses pieds, mais Harry terrifié, fit un bon en arrière en se protégeant le visage.

" Mais viens ici, petit crétin ! ", grogna Vernon Dursley en se penchant un peu plus.

Pris de panique, Harry poussa un hurlement. Derrière lui, sur la table de la cuisine, la carafe d'eau explosa dans un claquement sonore.

Dudley poussa un cri aigu. L'oncle Vernon s'immobilisa, son regard vide allant de Harry aux débris de verre, tentant de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Puis, son teint vira au rouge brique.

" Ce n'est pas moi ! ", s'écria Harry.

Une vague de terreur l'envahit ; on allait le tuer cette fois, et pour de bon ! Sans trop réaliser ce qu'il faisait, il se redressa et, les jambes flageolantes, fila vers la porte d'entrée, sourd aux hurlements provenants de la cuisine.

¤

¤

¤

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

¤

¤

¤

__

1er janvier 1999.

¤

Le visage était immobile, emprunt d'une royale sérénité que rien ne pouvait troubler. Les larmes de guerre s'étaient taries, le vent ne soufflait plus si fort qu'avant.

Une _trêve_. Sous ses paupières closes, il l'avait sentie. Le destin relâchait l'emprise sur son âme ; un simple répit : il reviendrait. Mais, actuellement et pour les heures à venir, quelqu'un se battait à sa place, et il le _savait_.

Savait-il aussi que, si tout allait bien, il lui faudrait reprendre son rôle ? Probablement. Son entendement dépassait ce que bien des hommes, plus sages et plus expérimentés, pouvaient imaginer.

__

Ils n'ont pas idée…

Les gens entraient et ressortaient, nerveux, hésitants. Ils parlaient à voix basse, comme dans une église. Des gens qu'il connaissait, d'autres qu'il n'avait jamais vus.

Mais il ne les regardait pas. Tout ce qu'il regardait, c'était le visage clair, les mains inertes, plus blanches que les draps. _Ce n'est que l'œil du cyclone ; ils ne font qu'étouffer leurs hurlements, peut-être par respect._ Sa présence ici n'est pas plus utile que celle des _autres_, ceux venus comme pour adresser une ultime prière, rendre un dernier hommage. Mais il était là ; peu importe ce qui se disait, ce n'était pas pour _cette_ raison. Contrairement à ces crétins, il était venu entretenir l'espoir.

__

Il n'y aura pas de dernier hommage, certainement pas maintenant. Non, mon vieux.

Il n'était pas utile, ici ; mais, de toutes façons, personne ne l'était.

¤

¤

¤

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

¤

¤

¤

__

17 mai 1990.

¤

Il avait erré dans les rues pendant deux bonnes heures, puis il avait fini dans le parc. Pourquoi le parc ? Aucune idée, pourquoi pas ? Il connaissait cet endroit, le square derrière _Wisteria Walk_, et il l'aimait bien, avec ses arbres solides et rassurants, et ses bancs de bois qui avaient été repeints si souvent qu'on pouvait voir des traces d'au moins dix teintes différentes sur les pieds métalliques.

Toutefois, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait les allées familières depuis ce côté-là du crépuscule. La nuit donnait un aspect étrange à l'endroit, presque irréel. Mais il n'avait pas peur ; pas vraiment, tout juste cette légère inquiétude teintée d'excitation qui accompagne toute expérience inédite.

Ce ne fut qu'au bout de quelques minutes qu'il entendit la musique ; pourtant, il fut certain qu'elle était là depuis le début.

Par la suite, Harry, l'_Ombre_ lui-même, et tous les gens qui entendirent cette drôle d'histoire se demandèrent si Harry aurait autant cherché à connaître l'_Ombre_ s'il n'avait pas entendu la musique ce soir-là. Probablement pas, ou peut-être plus tard ; peut-être même _trop _tard, qui sait ?

Les notes, fines et aiguisées comme des lames de poignard, le percutèrent de plein fouet ; et ce fut comme si quelque chose à l'intérieur même de son esprit ouvrait les yeux. Une sorte de seconde conscience, qui n'était pas tout à fait lui mais pas vraiment quelqu'un d'autre non plus. Quelque chose qui s'éveillait à un monde inconnu et magnifique, où rien n'était impossible. Et, l'espace d'une seconde, il eut cette impression, absurde et merveilleuse, d'être rentré chez lui.

__

C'est où chez lui ? Où ?

L'espace d'une seconde seulement.

¤

¤

¤

Il suivit la musique. Elle formait un chemin devant lui, un sentier riche et coloré, qui rendait la nuit affreusement terne.

Il vit l'homme

__

Pas un homme, une ombre… Une ombre…

de dos. Ramassé sur lui-même, roulé en boule autours de son instrument

__

Bulle de nuit…

oscillant faiblement d'avant en arrière au rythme des sons merveilleux.

Il était assis sur l'un des bancs

__

Le commencement et la fin… Oh, le chemin des étoiles…

mais il sembla à Harry qu'il flottait.

Dans toute sa courte vie, Harry n'avait jamais recherché le contact d'un adulte. Ca ne lui ressemblait pas non plus d'aller, en pleine nuit, s'asseoir sur un banc à côté d'un inconnu. Pourtant, ce soir-là ; beaucoup de choses semblaient complètement différentes.

Si l'homme eut conscience de la présence de l'enfant à ses côtés, il n'en laissa tout d'abord rien paraître. Son front tourné vers les étoiles, il ne laissa pas la mélodie s'altérer une seule seconde. Harry écoutait, en silence, laissant son propre esprit se dissoudre, remplacé par l'âme que le musicien faisait naître sous ses doigts.

La musique raisonna longtemps dans l'air lorsque l'_Ombre_ cessa de jouer, comme un astre mourant, son écho habitant le silence pour les heures à venir.

" Qu'est ce que tu fous là, gamin ? "

La voix, rocailleuse et vaguement agressive, fit dégringoler Harry des hauteurs où il planait. Il retomba brutalement sur terre, s'écrasant sur le vieux banc tel un vieux corbeau aveugle portant sur le dos le poids de sa stupide réalité.

C'était une question simple, mais il n'avait pas de réponse, aussi, il resta coi.

" 'y a d'autres bancs dans ce parc, tu sais ! "

Harry reçu l'hostilité de plein fouet. Choqué, il se laissa tomber au sol et recula d'un pas, tremblant.

" Qu'est ce que tu fabriques ici ? ", répéta l'_Ombre_, " C'est pas une heure, pour un môme ! "

Harry redressa la tête et croisa un regard bleu sombre. Sans un mot, il scruta ces yeux de nuit, à la recherche de quelque chose

__

De la musique… La musique !

Il ne savait quoi.

L'autre parut ébranlé.

" Eh bien, parles, je ne vais pas te manger. "

" Je sais. ", répondit Harry d'une voix calme, toute trace de timidité disparue.

" Comment tu t'appelles ? ", s'enquit l'_Ombre_.

" Harry. Et vous ? "

" Pas tes affaires. Pourquoi t'es venu squatter _mon_ banc ? "

" A cause de la musique. Je ne savais pas que le banc était à vous. "

Soupçonneux, l'_Ombre_ fronça les sourcils.

" Tu te fiches de moi ? "

Harry eut l'air étonné.

" Non, pas du tout. "

Comme l'_Ombre_ ne disait rien il ajouta d'une petite voix, " C'est vraiment votre banc ? "

" Ouais gamin, dès le coucher du soleil et ce, jusqu'à l'aube ! "

Pas vraiment convaincu, Harry acquiesça néanmoins, avant de se laisser tomber dans l'herbe douce.

" Eh ! ", protesta l'autre, " On peut savoir ce que tu fais ? "

" Je m'assois par terre, puisque je ne peux pas m'asseoir sur votre banc. ", expliqua calmement Harry, à qui le raisonnement semblait logique.

" Mais je ne veux pas de toi par terre non plus ! "

" Mais pourquoi ? "

" Parce que tu m'embêtes ! "

Harry perdit d'un seul coup toute son assurance.

" Mais… Mais je ne vous ai rien fait ! ", bégaya t'il.

" Si, tu es là. Je voudrais que tu ailles ailleurs. "

" Où ça ? "

" Où tu veux, qu'est ce que ça peut me foutre ? T'as qu'à rentrer chez toi. "

" Je ne peux pas ! "

" Alors, vas te balader ailleurs. "

Il y eut un moment de silence.

" Pourquoi tu ne peux pas rentrer chez toi ? "

" Ils sont fâchés. C'est à cause de l'oncle Robert et de la carafe d'eau. ", confia Harry.

L'_Ombre_ ne semblait pas très intéressé par l'oncle Robert et la carafe d'eau, aussi Harry n'entra pas dans les détails.

"Et vous, pourquoi vous êtes là ?"

"Qu'est ce que ça peut bien te faire ? Peut-être que j'ai des ennuis avec mon oncle Robert, moi aussi…"

__

Probablement pas, décida Harry, mais il garda son opinion pour lui. Machinalement, il se mit à arracher de petits brins d'herbe.

"Je suis un _errant_." expliqua l'_Ombre_ au bout d'un moment.

L'enfant suspendit ses gestes.

"Qu'est ce que c'est ?"

"Une sorte de vagabond."

Harry ne dit rien, méditant l'information. Les yeux sombre se plissèrent.

"Tu sais ce que c'est, un vagabond ?" demanda l'_Ombre_.

"C'est quelqu'un qui n'a pas de maison." répondit Harry qui avait recommencé son manège.

L'_Ombre_ le considéra un moment, pensif.

"En fait, je dirais plutôt qu'un vagabond à des tas de maisons."

"Comment ça ?"

"Hé bien, il y a les bancs, il y a les arbres… Il y a le ciel…"

"Le ciel ?" Harry fronça le nez "Personne n'habite dans le ciel !"

"Vraiment ?"

"Ce sont des histoires de bébés !"

Seul Dudley pourrait croire un truc pareil. L'_ombre_ haussa les épaules, indifférent, et Harry ne dit plus rien. Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, l'_ombre_ reprit sa guitare et la douce musique s'éleva de nouveau sur le parc endormi.

¤

¤

¤

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

¤

¤

¤

Le second événement se produisit bien plus tard cette nuit-là, après que Harry eut silencieusement regagné son placard en passant par la fenêtre du salon, celle qu'on peut ouvrir de l'extérieur.

Ce fut quelque chose de bien plus banal mais bien plus effrayant que sa rencontre avec l'_Ombre_, en fait, ce fut probablement le moment le plus effrayant de toute sa vie, et cela incluait les gangsters de la gare et la fois où il s'était retrouvé coincé sur le toit de l'école.

Un cauchemar.

Un cauchemar qui le saisit alors que sa tête avait à peine touché l'oreiller, un cauchemar qui se glissa dans chaque fibre de son être, tel un serpent.

Le monde qu'il connaissait sembla fondre autours de lui dès l'instant où il ferma les yeux, se muant en une autre réalité, le genre où l'on entend des loups hurler dans le lointain et où les voix résonnent longtemps dans la nuit vide.

Le genre qui fout la trouille.

__

La rue, d'abord.

La rue semblait ne mener nulle part, elle continuait vers l'infini, et au loin, on ne voyait que du noir. La rue filait en pente douce vers les ténèbres.

Il ignorait où il se trouvait. Où plutôt, il ne reconnaissait pas l'endroit. Car il était déjà venu, de ça, il était certain ; mais il avait oublié, car cela s'était produit bien des années auparavant, une centaine d'années, au bas mot.

__

Puis, la maison.

Les maisons étaient toutes semblables, et le plus étrange était qu'elles n'avaient pas de fenêtres. Des volets étaient rabattus contre les murs, comme on le fait en pleine journée, mais au milieu, il n'y avait aucune vitre.

De l'une des maisons, des cris et des rires s'échappaient. Ils ne lui semblaient pas bien engageant, mais il ignorait où aller, il ignorait comment _revenir_, alors il se dirigea vers la maison.

Dans le jardin obscur, les arbres qui tendaient leurs griffes vers la nuit ressemblaient à des fantômes, des silhouettes tourmentées. Harry remonta l'allée grise. Aucune lumière ne s'échappait de la maison sans fenêtres, mais la porte était ouverte.

__

La porte…

Elle fut brusquement devant lui, sans qu'il ait fait un pas de plus. Comme dans les vieux films d'horreur, quand le monstre surgit brusquement des ombres, juste devant sa victime.

Le battant bougeait doucement, comme pour l'inviter à entrer, comme pour lui dire que dedans, tout irait pour le mieux.

__

Mais c'est pas vrai…

Il fit un pas, puis un autre. _Viens…_ Encore un, tout petit. Reculer, il ne pouvait pas. _Viens…_ Tout comme regarder en arrière. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur la porte _Viens _sur l'espace tout noir que découvrait le battant. _Viens !_ L'espace tout noir qui grandissait puis rétrécissait au rythme des oscillations du battant _Viens !_ comme un cœur qui bat. _Viens, mais viens !_ Harry posa le pied sur la petite marche, son menton arrivait à la hauteur de la poignée. _VIENS ! _Il ouvrit alors la porte en grand, et s'engouffra dans les ténèbres.

La musique l'envahit instantanément. Mais cette musique-là n'avait rien avoir avec la musique de l'_Ombre_, non, rien du tout. C'était une musique inquiétante, une musique de fête foraine abandonnée, aux paroles cruelles, aux accords sombres et glaçants.

Il ne voyait pas les gens, leurs visages étaient couverts. C'était une scène irréelle. Ils dansaient, sans visages et sans voix, au son de cette musique ricanante, leurs vêtements claquant comme des voiles à chacun de leurs mouvements. Les jupes vaporeuses étaient grises, blanches, noires. On ne pouvait dire s'ils étaient hommes ou femmes, juste des formes, ondoyant dans une musique fantôme.

Une main glaciale effleura le cou de Harry. Terrifié, il battit en retraite vers l'escalier. La silhouette sans visage le suivit, et la tête voilée se pencha vers lui.

"Eh bien, mon mignon…"

La voix était grinçante, ni grave, ni aiguë, asexuée. Harry recula un peu plus contre les marches.

"N'aie pas peur, petit ange…" souffla la voix "Tu es chez toi, ici."

Sans quitter la forme des yeux, Harry grimpa les deux premières marches de l'escalier. L'autre ne fit pas un geste. Alors, retenant son souffle, il se retourna et monta l'escalier le plus rapidement qu'il le put.

En haut, il n'entendait plus la musique. Mais ce n'était pas forcément mieux, parce que maintenant, les seuls bruits qui lui parvenaient étaient les grincements du plancher et sa respiration hachée.

"Avance, avance" se murmura t'il.

Tout plutôt que rester immobile, il avait bien trop peur que les ombres ne l'attrapent. Il se souvint brusquement d'une chanson qu'il avait entendu des années auparavant, une chanson qu'avait chantée le vieil homme qui faisait la manche devant le sept à onze. Une chanson qu'il n'avait pas aimé du tout.

Il se mit à fredonner pour lui-même, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

"Un cri est passé dans l'hiver

Un petit homme gémissant…"

Il entendit un drôle de bruit sur sa droite, derrière la première porte, une sorte de gargouillis, de petit cri étranglé. "_Ils baignent dans leur sang, mon mignon_…" susurra la voix qui n'était ni homme, ni femme à son oreille.

"Un diable en route vers l'enfer…"

Il se dirigea vers le son, même s'il savait qu'au fond, il n'avait aucune envie de savoir, que ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée.

"Qui traversait brouillard et vent…"

Il ouvrit la porte. C'était une chambre. Il se fit la réflexion que c'était drôle, une chambre sans fenêtre. Pas drôle-marrant, non,

"Un vélo passa angoissant_…_"

Ni même drôle-bizarre, mais plutôt drôle-morbide.

"Avec une gueule de lune lasse…"

Mais il oublia tout ça quand il vit la bosse, sur le lit. La bosse sombre que formait les couvertures. "_Approche-toi, mon mignon, approche-toi…_"

On aurait dit que quelque chose était caché dessous.

"Le rire du pédalier grinçant…"

Sa voix s'éraillait. Quelque chose dépassait, sous les couvertures, quelque chose de blanc, qui brillait presque dans l'obscurité. "_Viens, mon mignon…_"

Il fit un pas en avant.

"_Comptait les heures du temps qui passe._" acheva la voix en même temps que lui.

Il s'immobilisa devant le lit, suffoquant. La chose blanche, c'était…

__

Une main.

Il fit un pas en arrière. "_Attends_" souffla la voix "_tu ne veux pas savoir ?_"

Non, il ne fallait pas voir, parce que ce serait… Parce que ce serait horrible. Mais son corps bougeait malgré lui, sa main se tendait vers la bosse, ses yeux refusaient de se fermer, de lui épargner le spectacle.

"_Et quel spectacle !_"

La couverture se gonfla comme la voile d'un bateau, une voile noire. Et il _vit_.

__

L'oncle Vernon.

"_Quel spectacle, non ?_"

__

Et la tante Pétunia.

Morts. Leurs yeux vides fixaient le plafond. Leur peau était bleue et leurs lèvres étaient noires. La plaie béante laissait s'échapper un liquide qui n'était pas du sang, un liquide sombre et épais, qui s'écoulait en formant de petites bulles.

Morts.

"_Demande… Demande, mon mignon…_"

"Demander quoi ?"

Harry ne reconnut pas sa propre voix dans ce couinement terrifié.

"_Demande qui a fait ça… _"

"Non…"

Il ne voulait pas savoir. Ca ne pourrait qu'être pire.

"_DEMANDE !_" intima la voix.

Harry tenta une nouvelle fois de fermer les yeux. En vain.

"Qui… Qui a fait ça ?"

Alors, la chose-oncle Vernon bougea sa tête, et Harry rencontra le regard mort. Avant qu'il n'ait pu s'enfuir, une main recouverte de ce liquide sombre et répugnant agrippa son poignet. Les lèvres noires s'entrouvrirent.

"_C'est toi, mon garçon, C'EST TOI !_"

Et Harry se mit à hurler.

Mais il ne se réveilla pas. Alors, il se mit à courir. Le paysage se brouilla autours de lui, comme cela arrive parfois dans les cauchemars, et il se retrouva dans la rue.

La rue, de nouveau.

__

Non, ce n'est pas possible…

La pancarte était devant lui. Retenue par des clous rouillés, elle oscillait au gré du vent, en faisant un drôle de bruit. _Swiiiing_.

Et on pouvait lire, en grosses lettres brillantes "Privet Drive"

__

Pas possible…

Swiiiing

Alors, la maison, c'est…

A ce moment, tout se mit à trembler, et il sentit qu_'il_ arrivait.

L'homme aux yeux rouges.

__

Swiiiing

L'homme de ses cauchemars.

__

Swiiiing

Il ne voulait pas le voir, ce serait pire que tout, pire que les choses-fantômes, pire que les cadavres de son oncle et sa tante, pire que…

__

Swiiiiiiiiiiiiiing

¤

¤

¤

Il était trois heures dix du matin quand Harry, hurlant de toute la force de ses poumons, ouvrit les yeux sur les ténèbres rassurantes de son placard.

¤

¤

¤

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

¤

¤

¤

__

Le journal noir, huitième page.

¤

Les _signes_ sont déjà là. L'enfant les a senti. Puisqu'il sait qui est l'enfant, pourquoi ne l'écoute t'il pas ? Pourquoi ne cherche t'il pas à savoir ?

Parce qu'il est stupide.

Parce que c'est un homme.

Pourtant il _sait_. Lui qui connaît l'appel de la nuit, comment peut-il ignorer que la véritable noirceur se trouve à l'_intérieur_ ?

Les ténèbres vomissent leur trop-plein de haine, qui depuis l'aube des temps éclabousse ce monde.

Les hommes n'ont jamais su combattre.

Il ne saura pas non plus.

¤

¤

¤

¤

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤


	8. Le temps des rois

****

Réponse aux reviews :

****

Leila : Merci beaucoup !

****

Lunenoire : Je ne savais pas qu'on lisait ma bio (!) ça te fais penser à un bouquin en particulier ? En tout cas, merci beaucoup.

****

Miss-nymphadora : la voilà, la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira et que tu comprendras (encore) mieux

****

Dumati : merci.

****

Flochi : Merci à toi aussi !!!

Et bonjour à tous les lecteurs silencieux, en espérant qu'ils aiment ce qu'ils lisent !

o

o

o

o

o

6. Le temps des rois

o

o

o

__

Car je ne crois pas que tout va bien

Par ici

Je veux aller quelque part

Je veux aller vers un paradis

(…)

Ils passèrent comme des rois égarés

A travers toute leur vie

Dans des villages appauvris

Ils pensèrent résister

Autours de gens agités

Que leur amour puisse exister

Toutes les nuits à l'infini

A l'infini…

o

_Punishment Park_

o

o

o

o

__

18 mai 1990.

o

Seul le silence accueillit Sarah quand elle ouvrit les yeux sur la pénombre matinale, ce jour-là. Elle en déduisit que Connor était parti plus tôt que d'habitude car, en temps normal, c'était la musique sortant à plein volume de sa chaîne stéréo qui la réveillait.

La lumière du soleil s'infiltrait entre les volets qui fermaient mal, formant des flaques chaudes et brillantes sur le sol et sur son lit. Avec un soupir, elle roula sur le côté et laissa la lumière lui caresser le visage. Les yeux mi-clos, elle crispa les poings, rassemblant l'énergie nécessaire au lever.

La petite maison aurait pu sembler vide, on n'entendait pas un bruit. Mitch était parti travailler, Neil était Dieu seul savait où, pas à la maison en tous cas, et Connor était sorti "faire une course", l'explication que Mitch donnait invariablement à Sarah quand elle demandait où était son frère.

Oui, la maison aurait pu sembler vide ; elle ne l'était pas. Elle ne l'était jamais.

Sarah était levée depuis plus de vingt minutes quand elle se décida à aller frapper à la vieille porte grise. Elle avait repoussé le moment le plus longtemps possible, mais à présent qu'elle était lavée, habillée et qu'elle avait pris son petit déjeuner, elle ne pouvait plus reculer.

"Oui ?" la voix n'était qu'un souffle, Sarah la devina plus qu'elle ne l'entendit.

La fillette ouvrit doucement la porte, prenant garde à ne pas faire trop de bruit, et se glissa dans la pièce. La clarté venant du couloir était la seule source de lumière dans la chambre aux volets tirés, et Sarah cligna des yeux un moment avant de distinguer la forme fragile de sa mère sur le lit.

"C'est toi, Soleil ?" c'était un autre murmure.

"C'est moi, maman." confirma Sarah.

Amy sourit à sa fille, un sourire effrayant, songea Sarah, et fit un effort pour se redresser, sa main osseuse s'enfonçant dans les oreillers.

"Qu'est ce que tu veux, chérie ?"

Sarah se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise.

"Il faut… Il faut que j'aille à l'école…"

La main d'Amy se posa sur la table de nuit, cherchant à tâtons le paquet de cigarettes, alors que son regard était concentré sur sa fille.

"Demande à ton frère… Ce n'est pas lui qui t'emmène, d'habitude ?"

"Il… Il est pas là." répondit Sarah, très vite.

Amy fronça les sourcils. Ses doigts maigres se crispèrent sur le paquet.

"J'imagine que Mitch l'a encore entraîné dans ses combines." soupira t'elle "Soleil, tu n'as qu'à… Tu n'as qu'à prendre le bus, il y a de l'argent, dans la boîte de la cuisine… Tu sais ? La boîte de biscuits."

Cela faisait près de six mois que Mitch n'utilisait plus la boîte à biscuits, mais Sarah acquiesça quand même, elle savait où trouver de l'argent.

"Alors, tu en prends un peu, de quoi prendre la bus… Tu sais où est l'arrêt ?"

De nouveau Sarah acquiesça.

"Alors, vas-y, ma chérie."

Elle s'éloigna du lit à reculons, tandis que sa mère allumait sa cigarette.

"Soleil ?"

"Oui maman ?"

"Ferme la porte, en sortant, et… Passe une bonne journée."

Sarah repoussa le battant sans prendre la peine de répondre ; elle savait très bien qu'il fallait toujours refermer la porte, et il y avait bien longtemps déjà que sa mère ne passait plus de bonnes journées.

Elle prit quelques pièces dans le coffret du salon, le visage triste, en s'efforçant de ne pas penser à _avant_. A ces jours où sa mère l'emmenait à l'école sans qu'elle ait besoin de le lui demander, quand Connor allait au collège sur son vélo, quand on fêtait encore Noël et les anniversaires et quand ils partaient l'été tous les trois au bord de la mer.

On ne parlait plus jamais d'_avant_ dans cette maison. Une fois, une seule, Sarah avait abordé le sujet devant sa mère, tout au début, quand elles se parlaient encore pour autre chose que des tickets de bus. Amy lui avait répondu que ça ne servait à rien de vivre dans le passé et que Sarah pouvait s'estimer heureuse d'avoir encore un toit sur la tête. Mais quand elle avait quitté la pièce quelques secondes plus tard, Sarah l'avait entendue pleurer.

o

o

o

Sarah s'installa dans le fond du bus, tout au fond, la dernière rangée de sièges, comme le faisait toujours Connor.

Quand elle était plus petite, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il fallait s'asseoir là ; elle, au contraire, aurait préféré le premier rang, juste derrière le chauffeur, où l'on pouvait voir tout l'horizon qui emplissait le pare-brise. Du fond du bus, là où elle s'asseyait toujours parce qu'il fallait faire comme-le-disait-Connor-et-tais-toi-donc-tu-n'es-qu'une-petite-fille-qui-ne-sait-rien-du-tout, on ne voyait que ce qu'on laissait en arrière.

Mais maintenant, elle comprenait. C'était la position stratégique, là où l'on pouvait voir sans être vu, là où l'on était le mieux placé pour _ne pas se faire remarquer_.

Il monta dans le bus trois arrêts après elle. Apparemment, c'était un habitué, le chauffeur bougon qui avait à peine répondu au bonjour de Sarah le salua d'un sourire, et lui, il fit un signe de tête assuré, comme s'il possédait l'endroit.

C'était le garçon aux yeux verts, celui de l'autre jour, à la gare.

Sarah l'avait souvent cherché du regard, dans la cour de l'école. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle s'était dit que peut-être il lui parlerait, peut-être il n'écouterait pas ce que racontaient les autres. Elle savait que sur lui aussi, ils disaient des choses, parce que son sac à dos était tout déchiré, ses vêtements trop grands et ses cheveux trop longs, parce que les mamans - les vraies, celles qui n'étaient pas comme Amy et qui disaient toujours la vérité - répétaient que c'était un "petit voyou", et que plus tard il serait "un de ces paumés" qui brisaient des vitres avec des pierres et volaient à l'étalage.

Pour tout ça, elle s'était dit que peut-être il oserait lui parler, malgré ce qu'il avait vu à la gare. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait, alors elle s'enfonça plus profondément dans son siège, jusqu'à coller son visage à la vitre, pour être sûre qu'il ne la voit pas.

o

o

o

o

o

o

"Enfin, Dan, regarde un peu où tu vas !"

Harry agrippa prestement l'épaule de son ami pour l'éloigner de la trajectoire de Chyles Artwood, qui fonçait tel un chevalier chargeant l'ennemi en direction de trois garçons d'une dizaine d'années qui s'amusaient à grimper sur le toit du préau en s'aidant de la gouttière déjà bien mal en point.

Danny hocha mollement la tête en guise de remerciement sans quitter des yeux la page 304 de son roman de science fiction.

Harry poussa un soupir agacé. Pour une fois qu'il avait envie de parler à quelqu'un, pour une fois qu'il avait _quelque chose_ à raconter, il n'y avait personne pour l'écouter. En plus de ça il était épuisé par son manque de sommeil de la nuit précédente, et la bosse sur son front lui faisait un mal de chien.

Autours d'eux les élèves bavardaient avec animation. Il était neuf heures passées, la sonnerie du matin venait de se taire et tous attendaient dans la cour de récréation que leur enseignant fasse signe d'entrer. En-rang-deux-par-deux-et-en-silence, s'il vous plaît.

"Hé, le têtard, on peut savoir ce que c'est que ce truc ?"

Avec un sourire qui ne laissait rien présager de bon, Dudley se planta devant eux et agrippa le livre de Danny par le sommet pour l'écarter de son visage, puis tira d'un coup sec. Trop surpris pour réagir, Danny laissa son bien lui échapper.

Harry sentit sa lassitude se muer en exaspération.

"C'est un livre, Dudley.", expliqua t'il calmement, "Mais on comprend que tu ne sois pas au courant."

Personne ne rit. Ils semblaient choqués, observant la scène avec une attention douloureuse, le visage empreint de crainte et d'une certaine excitation, le genre d'expression qui traduit le sentiment "Dieu merci je ne suis pas à sa place".

Dudley se tourna vers son cousin, sa face lunaire se teintant de rouge, et, regardant Harry droit dans les yeux, il expédia d'un geste sûr le roman dans la poubelle à côté de lui.

Danny poussa un cri de rage et Harry sentit une vague de colère froide l'envahir.

Dudley se contenta de ricaner bêtement, bientôt imité par ses quatre copains.

"Et ben, têtard", lança t'il à Danny, "on dirait que tu vas devoir faire les poubelles !"

Et il s'esclaffa de plus belle.

"Je ne crois pas, non.", fit une voix derrière lui.

C'était Emily Linsay, l'institutrice du matin. Dudley perdit d'un seul coup sa belle assurance.

"Je crois plutôt que _tu_ vas aller faire les poubelles, Dudley."

Dudley se redressa de toute sa hauteur.

"_Quoi?"_, fit-il avec un sourire incrédule.

"Tu m'as bien entendue : vas chercher ce livre."

Dudley se tourna vers Danny, qui parut rétrécir sous son regard.

"Qu'il y aille, lui, c'est son bouquin !"

"Tu veux qu'on en discute avec Mr Artwood ?", s'enquit posément Mlle Linsay.

Avec un grognement de frustration, Dudley se pencha au-dessus de la corbeille et récupéra le livre, qu'il tendit à un Danny plus mort que vif.

"Et tu lui présente tes excuses."

"Hein ? Alors là, pas question !"

"_Dudley…_", menaça t'elle.

Sa voix était calme, mais c'était un calme trompeur, un calme avant la tempête. Un calme fait-ce-que-je-te-dis-ou-sinon…

Dudley se tourna vers Danny, son visage chargé de menaces silencieuses.

"'m'excuse", marmotta t-il. La classe était sous le choc. Quand l'institutrice leur fit signe d'entrer, ils contournèrent Dudley avec révérence et regardèrent Danny comme ils auraient regardé un condamné à mort.

"Je suis foutu.", souffla ce dernier à Harry alors qu'ils entraient à leur tour.

Harry lui tapota l'épaule d'un air encourageant, n'osant le contredire.

o

o

o

"J'ai rencontré un _errant_, cette nuit."

Là, il était sûr que Danny l'écouterait, en classe il ne pouvait pas sortir son bouquin, et la prof expliquait une leçon de grammaire ennuyeuse à mourir à laquelle même Danny ne pouvait pas s'intéresser.

Le profil de Danny se plissa au niveau des sourcils, signe qu'il réfléchissait intensément.

"Qu'est ce que c'est, un _errant_ ?" finit-il par demander.

Harry sourit.

"Quelqu'un qui habite dans le ciel." répondit-il sans réfléchir.

"Quoi ? Tu débloques !"

"C'est une sorte de vagabond, je crois."

Danny haussa le sourcil.

"Comme un type qui se balade tout le temps et qui n'a pas de maison ?" Harry acquiesça "Ma mère, elle appelle ça un sans-abri."

Harry haussa les épaules.

"Comme les types qui font la manche ? Non, il avait quelque chose de différent."

Danny leva les yeux au ciel.

"Un sans-abri, c'est un sans-abri." répliqua t'il d'un ton docte. La formule était probablement empruntée à l'un ou l'autre de ses parents, il avait dit ça sur un ton "appelons un chat un chat" bien trop adulte pour lui.

"Qu'est ce qui te prends ?" s'étonna Harry "C'est toujours toi qui invente des histoires bizarres, d'habitude."

"Oui, mais là, c'est différent. Je vais probablement me faire tabasser dès la sortie des classes par la bande à Dudley, alors excuse-moi si mon imagination est restée dans la poubelle avec mon livre."

"Tu l'as récupéré, ton livre." observa Harry.

"Ouais, mais maintenant il est couvert de jus d'orange, c'est tout collant. Dis, tu te rends compte ? Je vais mourir pour un livre couvert de jus d'orange…"

Mais Harry comprenait autre chose, tout d'un coup. Il comprenait que la magnifique faculté qu'avait Danny d'inventer des histoires merveilleuses s'était envolée pour cause de trouille, et ça avait quelque chose de déprimant. Est-ce que les gens oubliaient tout quand ils avaient peur ? Est-ce que c'était pour ça que le visage de son oncle devenait tout rouge quand il se passait _quelque chose de bizarre_ ? L'espace d'un moment, il eut envie de demander à Danny s'il croyait aux verres qui disparaissaient tout seuls.

Mais il préféra rester silencieux devant l'expression désespérée de son ami, et se sentit même un peu coupable de lui en vouloir. Affalé sur sa table, le menton dans le creux de son coude, il se concentra sur le tableau noir couvert de phrases stupides comme "Kévin a mangé un gâteau à la fraise" ou "Sophie et son petit frère sont allés au parc" en faisant son possible pour rester éveillé.

o

o

o

o

o

o

__

Réfléchis, mais réfléchis, bon sang !

Les deux poings appuyés sur la table de bois, Rémus fixait d'un regard exaspéré les parchemins étalés devant lui.

__

Je sais que ce type est dans le coup !

Bien sûr, il l'avait _vu_ !

Rémus savait qu'ils allaient s'en prendre à Harry, c'était inévitable, c'était _déjà_ arrivé, mais il ne savait ni quand, ni où, ni ce qu'ils allaient faire _ou plutôt ce qu'ils avaient fait_.

Il ignorait aussi qui était celui qu'ils avaient envoyé, et ça, c'était bien plus inquiétant. Car _lui_ le reconnaîtrait probablement.

__

Et le temps passe !

Frustré et exaspéré, il envoya voler du plat de la main tout les feuillets qui recouvraient la table.

__

Tout ceci est inutile !

Mais son regard se posa sur un parchemin qui voletait toujours, glissant plus lentement que les autres vers le sol. Ce n'était pas vraiment le papier en lui-même qui avait attiré son attention, non, c'était le symbole…

o

o

o

o

o

o

__

1er décembre 1998

o

Le ciel s'éclaircit sensiblement, ou peut-être n'était-ce qu'une impression. C'en était fini pour aujourd'hui.

Le village n'était plus que ruines. Des ruines désertes, la plupart des moldus qui vivaient là avaient fui dès le début de l'attaque ; quant à ceux qui était restés, que ce soit par courage ou par terreur, ils ne se relèveraient pas.

A présent, l'orage était passé, comme tant de fois auparavant, et il ne tarderait probablement pas à frapper de nouveau, ailleurs.

"On pourrait se demander à quoi ça sert, quand on voit tout ça." souffla une voix triste à côté de lui.

C'était Harry. Face au vent, il contemplait la scène. Le pli de sa bouche était amer, mais ses yeux exprimaient une détermination farouche.

"Ca sert à éviter le pire." répondit-il.

Sa voix à lui était triste également. Mais cela semblait si dérisoire.

"Vous n'y croyez plus, Rémus ?" demanda le jeune homme dans un murmure.

Il haussa les épaules.

"J'avoue que par moments…"

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase, c'était inutile, il comprenait. Alors, Harry fit quelque chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais fait. Il posa une mais sur son épaule, fermement, et fit pivoter son ancien professeur, pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

"Je mettrais un terme à tout ça." dit-il.

Son jeune visage était décidé. Il avait la même expression que le jour où il avait dit que si, il apprendrait à se défendre contre les détraqueurs, et peu importait s'il n'avait que treize ans, il y parviendrait s'il le fallait vraiment.

Rémus l'avait cru ce jour-là. Et là, sur les ruines de ce champ de bataille qui n'en était pas vraiment un, devant ce regard vert qui, de l'avis de certains, détenait tout l'espoir du monde, il le crût encore.

"Potter ? Lupin ? C'est vous ?"

Il se détourna vivement. Du haut de la petite colline, les silhouettes de Maugrey et de Ron, encore toutes petites sous le pâle soleil de décembre, descendaient vers eux.

"Ca va ?" pressa Ron dès qu'ils furent auprès d'eux.

"Des blessés, de votre côté ? Potter ?" grogna Maugrey.

Harry secoua la tête.

"Rien de sérieux." répondit-il.

"Vous ne devriez pas vous mêler de ces escarmouches, Potter. S'il vous arrivait quelque chose, nous serions tous sérieusement dans la panade !"

Harry haussa les épaules.

"Ne comptez pas sur moi pour rester au chaud en attendant que Voldemort pointe le bout de son nez." répliqua t'il.

"Mouais… Enfin, je ne peux pas vous séquestrer." soupira Maugrey.

Mais à voir sa tête, on pouvait dire qu'il en avait bien envie.

"Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?" s'exclama brusquement Ron.

Rémus se retourna et vit la Marque, nuage sinistre et menaçant, maintenant habituel.

"C'est la Marque des ténèbres, Ron." répondit Harry "Enfin quoi… tu ne la reconnais pas ?"

"Mais… Mais non… Regardez… Regardez mieux !"

Et ils regardèrent. Rémus plissa les yeux, stupéfait. L'immense forme verte ne représentait une tête de mort, la marque de Voldemort ; mais un étrange soleil, entouré de six rayons en forme de triangles, et portant un œil noir en son centre.

"Mille Gargouilles !" jura Maugrey "Non mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc ?"

"Aucune idée." souffla Ron.

Rémus ne dit rien. Quoi que ce fut, c'était forcément quelque chose de mauvais, quelque chose de très mauvais…

Ce fut un cri qui le ramena brusquement à la réalité. Un drôle de cri étranglé. Un râle de souffrance. Puis la voix de Ron, vibrante d'angoisse.

"Harry ? Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?"

o

o

o

o

o

o

__

18 mai 1990.

o

Quatre heures et demi.

La cloche annonçait bruyamment la fin d'une nouvelle journée de classe, un pas de plus vers les grandes vacances, que le timide soleil des printemps d'Angleterre faisait miroiter droit devant.

Ils étaient là, tous les cinq, massés près du portail, comme une meute de chiens prêts à bondir. Ils ne passaient pas spécialement inaperçus, mais Danny était plongé dans l'un de ses bouquins ; il n'aurait même pas remarqué un dinosaure. Dudley ricana.

__

C'est presque trop facile !

Danny, qui ne se doutaient de rien, avançait tranquillement vers la sortie. Seul. Harry avait été retenu par la conseillère.

__

Sale têtard ! Tu vas pas comprendre ce qu'il t'arrive.

Quelques élèves des grandes classes, qui avaient senti le coup venir, s'étaient arrêté pour observer la scène. Echangeant des regards où se mêlaient inquiétude et excitation.

Danny vit le piège trop tard. Une jambe se tendit en travers de sa route quand il atteignit le portail. Il trébucha, son front heurta le goudron et des dizaines de cailloux minuscules s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau.

Il voulu se relever, mais un brusque choc dans le dos le renvoya au sol. Quelqu'un lui immobilisa les mains. _Piers._ C'était toujours Piers qui faisait ça. Il se débattit. En vain. Un autre garçon aidait Piers.

" Lâchez-moi ! ", grogna Danny.

Le visage appuyé contre le sol, il ne pouvait pas voir ce qu'ils faisaient, et tout ça s'annonçait très _très _mal.

" _Lâchez-moi !_ ", le singea Dudley d'une voix aiguë, " Tu rêves mon pote ! On va pas te laisser comme ça ! "

Et lui donna un violent coup de pied dans les côtes.

Danny sentit la douleur se diffuser dans son ventre, lui coupant la respiration. Il entendit une fille pousser un cri.

Un autre coup.

" Arrêtez ! Arrêtez ça, laissez-le, maintenant ! ", lança un garçon.

" On va aller chercher un prof ! ", lança un autre.

__

Tu parles ! Personne ne bougea. Ils avaient bien trop peur pour oser s'opposer à la bande de Dudley, bien trop peur de se retrouver à la place de Danny. Un autre coup l'atteignit sur l'oreille. Sa tête se mit à bourdonner. _Mais où sont passé les profs ? Qu'est ce qu'ils foutent tous ?_

o

o

o

Harry aperçu la scène de loin. Il vit l'attroupement derrière le portail, puis distingua le dos de Dudley, derrière Mary-Ann Hyes qui avait l'air horrifiée. _Bande de crétins ! A qui s'en prennent-ils cette fois ?_ Gordon masquait la victime. Harry se dirigea vers le groupe d'un pas décidé. Peut-être la carafe brisée de la veille faisait-elle encore impression sur Dudley.

Gordon s'écarta, et Harry reconnu brusquement la chevelure blonde de Danny. _Bande de… _Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il se mit à courir à toute vitesse en direction du portail. Quelques élèves stupéfaits s'écartèrent sur son passage.

Il percuta Dudley et Piers avec la force d'un boulet de canon. Déséquilibré, Piers s'étala à côté de Danny. Dudley resta debout, l'air mauvais. _Bon, il a peut-être oublié l'épisode de la carafe._ C'était le problème majeur avec ces abrutis, de l'avis de Harry : il était inutile de gagner une bataille, ils l'oubliaient. Leurs cerveaux ne pouvaient pas retenir une donnée plus de vingt-quatre heures.

Danny roula sur le dos, l'air nauséeux. Et tous ces idiots qui les regardaient sans rien faire, ils ne pouvaient pas au moins l'aider à se mettre debout ? Harry était en colère contre le monde entier, en cet instant ; Dudley et sa bande de débiles, ses trouillards de camarades d'école, les profs qui ne pouvaient même pas surveiller la sortie des classes, les parents qui arrivaient et qui murmuraient entre eux d'un air choqué…

Le poing de Dudley partit, Harry fit un bond de côté pour l'éviter. Piers, qui s'était relevé, éclata de rire.

" Alors, Harry, on a la trouille ? "

" La ferme, tête de rat ! ", siffla Harry, refusant de se laisser impressionner, " Tu ne serais même pas capable de te battre si tu n'avais pas tes copains. "

" Ah ouais ? Tu crois que je peux pas t'aplatir, mauviette ? "

Il s'approcha de Harry, les poings en avant. Dudley s'écarta, l'air amusé, pour laisser le champ libre à son copain. Harry n'était pas rassuré : Piers avait une tête de plus que lui. Mais il ne le montrerait pas ; pas devant Dudley. Il espéra que son sourire ne tremblait pas trop.

" Je suis sûr que, le dimanche, tu te planques derrière ta mère quand tu croises les petits que Dudley tabasse. "

Il ignorait d'où il sortait ça, mais c'était plutôt bien envoyé. Piers rougit de colère. Sa réplique tomba, cruelle.

" Moi au moins, j'ai une mère. "

Harry crispa les poings, la peur était oubliée.

" Je paries qu'ils t'ont trouvé dans une poubelle, ", continuait Piers, " Pas vrai, Dud ? Sale petit bâtard, ils t'ont trouvé dans une poubelle. Si ça se trouve ta mère c'était une pute ! Et elle… "

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir. Harry se rua sur lui. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il _attaquait_ quelqu'un. Il ne se battait pas pour se défendre, il se battait parce qu'il était en colère, pour faire ravaler toutes ces horreurs à Piers. Ni Dudley ni les autres ne s'en mêlèrent. Harry lançait des coups dans tous les sens, il sentaient à peine ceux de Piers. Il n'entendait plus rien ; le silence, autours de lui. Il lui semblait que ça pourrait durer des heures. Les coups et le silence. Un goût de sang lui envahit la bouche : sa lèvre était ouverte.

" _Non mais que c'est que ce cirque ?_ "

Harry et Piers s'immobilisèrent. C'était Artwood. Il semblait furieux. Le professeur Kyles se tenait près de lui, fixant Harry d'un air étonné.

Artwood détailla la scène, Harry et Piers qui saignaient tous les deux ; Danny, toujours par terre, un bleu s'étalant sur sa joue, Dudley, Malcom, Gordon et Dennis, qui se dandinaient sur place, soudain nettement moins à l'aise. Le proviseur ne fut pas long à sauter aux conclusions.

" Une_ bagarre _? Polkiss, Potter, cette fois je vous jure que vous… "

" C'est pas la faute de Harry, monsieur. ", intervint Danny.

" On ne vous a rien demandé à vous ! ", rugit Artwood.

" Mr Artwood, ", intervint posément le professeur Kyles, " il vaudrait peut-être mieux l'écouter. Pour comprendre ce qui s'est _vraiment_ passé. "

Lui avait remarqué la pâleur de Danny.

" Oh, mais je comprends très bien. ", grogna Artwood, " Bon, allez-y Hayles, racontez-moi, je meurs d'impatience ! " ajouta t-il néanmoins.

Ignorant le sarcasme, Danny résuma ce qui s'était passé. Les autres l'avaient attaqué, Harry avait pris sa défense, puis Piers l'avait provoqué. Dudley tenta bien de le contredire, mais quelques témoins prirent position.

" Parfait ! ", cria Artwood, " Polkiss, Dursley, Potter, Hayles, Prowns, Johns et Ardings, _DANS MON BUREAU !_ "

" Mais ma mère m'attend ! ", intervint Dudley.

" QUE VOULEZ-VOUS QUE CA ME FASSE, DURSLEY ? ", Dudley sursauta violemment, " Il fallait y penser avant d'agresser un camarade de classe ! "

Harry aperçut sa tante qui les observait d'un air curieux depuis le parking. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Peu importait si c'était Dudley la grosse brute qui avait battu son ami ; à coup sûr, cette histoire lui retomberait dessus. Avec un soupir, il repassa le portail à la derrière Dudley qui traînait les pieds en grognant.

o

o

o

Leur procès fut expédié en moins d'un quart d'heure, et la sentence tomba après seulement quelques secondes de délibérations. La concertation se révéla inutile : au cours de sa vie de directeur, Artwood avait bien trop souvent punis des criminels de leur espèce pour perdre son temps, et, de plus, il allait manquer son émission télévisée favorite, mais il se garda bien de partager ce dernier point avec les accusés.

Danny fut déclaré innocent, le professeur Kyles soigna ses plaies et bosses du mieux qu'il put, et l'enfant fut rendu à sa mère affolée en quelques minutes. Harry fut congédié un peu plus tard, après un bref sermon sur l'inutilité de la violence, avec trois pages de conjugaison à rendre pour le lendemain. Les cinq autres restèrent dans le bureau, et d'après ce que Harry entendit en sortant, il était plus que probable qu'ils écopent de châtiment suprême : une lettre à l'attention des parents.

Sachant que sa tante se rongeait les ongles sur le parking et n'osant sortir de l'école avant Dudley, Harry erra sans but dans la cour, désœuvré. La mère de Danny avait emmené le garçon, aussi il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir comment toute cette histoire avait commencé.

Pour tromper son ennui, il se mit à bombarder le toit du préau avec de petits cailloux, qui faisaient un drôle de bruit "_tip tiiip tip_" en dévalant les plaques de tôle. Il les lança de plus en plus haut, pariant en silence sur le nombre de _tip_ qu'ils feraient avant de rejoindre le sol goudronné.

Un porte claqua, non loin de lui. Harry cessa aussitôt son manège, peu désireux de s'attirer de nouveau les foudres d'Artwood.

Mais ce n'était pas Artwood.

Une petite silhouette émergea sous le préau. Harry ne pouvait pas la voir, car elle restait dans l'ombre, mais il était plus que probable que ce fut un fille : la seul porte donnant sur le préau menait aux toilettes des demoiselles.

"Qui est là ?" demanda t'il à voix haute, se disant qu'elle l'avait probablement déjà vu, de toutes façons.

En silence, elle s'avança dans la lumière, et il la reconnut.

C'était Sarah.

La gorge soudainement très sèche, Harry tenta de sourire.

"Salut. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"

Elle ne répondit pas à a question, au lieu de cela, elle s'approcha encore, et le détailla de la tête aux pieds. Elle était plus grande que lui, remarqua t'il.

"Tu es le garçon de la gare."

Ce n'était pas un question, plutôt un constat. Son cœur battit plus vite : maintenant qu'elle l'avait retrouvé, est ce qu'elle allait le dénoncer aux autres type ?

"Je… Je m'appelle Harry."

Elle ne dit rien, mais elle le regardait toujours.

"Et toi… Toi, tu es Sarah."

__

Elle est sûrement au courant, crétin ! fit une petite voix dans sa tête. Il se força à l'ignorer, de plus en plus intimidé.

"Tu prends le bus, le matin, je t'ai vu." annonça t'elle brusquement.

Pris au dépourvu, il ne sut que répondre.

"Ta mère, elle ne peux pas t'emmener ?"

Il se fit la réflexion que c'était bizarre, comme question. Mais ça n'avait aucune importance, maintenant qu'elle lui parlait, qu'il était sûr qu'elle existait.

"Non, elle… Elle…"

Oh, après tout, pourquoi mentir ?

"Elle est morte."

"Oh !" souffla Sarah "Je ne savais pas. Moi, c'est mon père qui est mort." confia t'elle, comme si le fait d'avoir perdu un parent lui aussi lui donnait le droit de savoir.

Il lui adressa un bref sourire, ne sachant quoi ajouter.

"Eh dites donc là-haut !"

La voix d'Artwood les interrompit brusquement. Harry se retourna vivement. Le directeur, entouré de Dudley et de sa clique qui suivait, l'oreille basse, les hélait depuis l'autre côté de la cour.

"La classe est finie, je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant !"

Les deux enfants se hâtèrent de rejoindre le portail, penauds.

"Si vous aimez tellement mon école, Potter, " ajouta Artwood, sarcastique "essayez donc d'arriver à l'heure, le matin."

o

o

o

Une fois dehors, Dudley fila vers sa mère, qui l'entraîna sans même un regard pour Harry. Alors qu'il montaient tous deux dans la belle voiture de l'oncle Vernon, Harry vit, avec un pincement au cœur, son cousin qui parlait à sa mère en faisant de grands gestes, relatant sons doutes les derniers événements à sa façon. Sarah rejoignit un adolescent aux cheveux sombre qui l'attendait en donnant des coups de pieds dans une vieille canette. Harry reconnut le garçon de la gare. Piers, Malcom, Gordon et Dennis rejoignirent leurs parents respectifs avec plus ou moins d'enthousiasme, et Harry se retrouva bientôt seul sur le trottoir.

"Personne ne vient de chercher ?" s'enquit une voix douce derrière lui.

Harry se retourna et se retrouva face au professeur Kyles.

"Oh, j'ai des tickets de bus, monsieur."

L'instituteur le dévisagea un moment, et Harry vit un éclair de tristesse traverser son regard.

"Je vois." dit-il simplement.

Harry fixa le sol sans rien dire, se demanda s'il était impoli de partir maintenant. A vrai dire, il n'en avait pas vraiment envie ; la dernière demie heure avait été si riche en émotions qu'il se sentait à présent étrangement vide.

Il leva de nouveau le yeux vers Brian Kyles.

"J'ai trouvé Sarah, monsieur." annonça t'il, l'œil brillant.

Il s'attendait à ce que l'homme le dévisage sans comprendre, mais il éclata de rire, à sa grande surpris.

"Alors je crois que je peux maintenant clore mon enquête." dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Harry sourit.

Le professeur Kyles resta silencieux un moment, puis se tourna vers Harry, le visage sérieux.

"C'était la faute de Piers, tout à l'heure, n'est-ce pas ?"

Harry fronça les sourcils, surpris que l'on prenne aussi ouvertement son parti.

"Tout ce qu'a dit Danny était vrai," répondit-il en toute sincérité "ils étaient en train de lui taper dessus quand je suis arrivé, je l'ai défendu et puis ensuite Piers m'a dit des choses… Méchantes."

Il marqua une pause, hésitant.

"Des choses sur ma mère." acheva t'il, mal à l'aise.

Le professeur hocha la tête en signe de compréhension, la mine sinistre.

"Ils disent souvent… Des choses comme ça ?"

"Non," répondit Harry "d'habitude ils disent des gros mots, ils sont trop bêtes pour trouver autre chose… Mais il y a des fois où… Piers raconte que je suis un bâtard, parce que je n'ai pas de parents…"

Il réfléchit un moment, peut-être que le professeur Kyles savait lui ?

"Dites, monsieur, est-ce que… Est-ce que c'est vrai ?"

A côté de lui, l'homme eut un sursaut.

"Tu plaisantes ? Harry, tu en as, des parents, même s'ils… Même s'ils sont morts. De toutes façons, ce mot ne veux rien dire. Harry, tu avais des parents, et ils t'aimaient beaucoup… Enfin, j'imagine. Piers est un idiot."

Harry s'étonna vaguement de le voir traiter d'idiot son propre élève, mais il ne fit pas de commentaire. Au fond, il n'était pas si étrange de voir que Brian Kyles ne se comportait pas comme la plupart des professeurs.

"Harry, tu sais, ce que je t'ai dit l'autre jour…"

"Comment ?"

"Si tu as des problèmes, s'il y a… Quelque chose qui te fait peur, tu peux m'en parler, quoi que ce soit, même si… Même si ça te paraît étrange."

__

Approche, mon mignon…

L'espace d'un instant, les yeux rouges et brillants lui apparurent nettement, comme s'ils avaient été devant lui, et l'espace d'un instant, Harry fut tenté d'accepter, de parler… Peut-être que le professeur aurait compris ?

"Merci monsieur, mais tout va bien, vraiment."

Ou peut-être pas.

o

o

o

o


	9. Mot de passe

Un grand merci aux reviewers pour leur encouragements (ça motive ! A bon entendeur…)

****

Miss-nymphadora : voilà, avec juste quelques jours de retard (désolée…).

****

Ornaluca : merci beaucoup.

****

Ielena et **Leila** : ravie que ça vous plaise, moi aussi j'ai bien aimé écrire ces passages.

****

MIMI-GERARD : Les quatre personnes du début ne vont nulle part, elles ne font qu'envoyer quelqu'un. Et, non, Sarah n'est pas sorcière ; pour le reste, c'est à voir…

o

o

o

o

o

7. Mot de passe

o

o

o

_Là tu vois j'ai le sentiment_

Qu'autours de nous

plus rien ne sera comme avant

Ne me laisse pas

M'en aller seul dans les bois

Ne me laisse plus

M'éloigner là éperdu

(…)

Toi console-moi

Garde-moi encore une nuit

Si tu as l'envie

Prends-moi encore

Enlève-moi une autre nuit

Console-moi et berce-moi

Encore une fois

Est-ce que tu voudras ?

o

_She night_

o

o

o

o

__

Le journal noir, dixième page.

o

Le ciel s'obscurcit et les ténèbres guettent. Un halo de lumière entoure l'enfant, meilleure protection que ce qu'ils ne lui apporteront jamais.

Il pourrait s'en servir, il pourrait voir, mais il est aveugle.

Il est incapable d'achever ce qu'_elle_ a commencé.

L'enfant est seul, nul ne peut l'aider.

o

o

o

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

o

o

o

__

19 mai 1990.

o

Bar, presse et épicerie. Une bien étrange association, de l'avis de Rémus. _Chez Trudie_ n'était qu'une grande salle partagée en deux : une moitié pour le comptoir et les petites tables rondes, et l'autre pour les rayonnages bourrés à craquer de sachets, boîtes et cartons de toutes les couleurs.

Trudie elle-même se fondait à merveille dans le décor : grande et grosse, les cheveux permanentés teint en un drôle de blond-roux, plusieurs rangs de colliers bon marché autours du cou, un rire joyeux et une cigarette au coin de la bouche.

Le regard vif de Rémus saisit tout cela sans même qu'il s'en rende compte, jusqu'à ce qu'il repère l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs assis à la première table. Connor. Pour une fois le gosse était à l'heure, apparemment en pleine possession de ses moyens, et semblait s'ennuyer ferme. Avec un soupir, il se dirigea vers lui.

Rémus avait longuement hésité avant de fixer le lieu de rendez-vous. L'_Entrepôt_ devenait risqué : il avait beau y aller le visage couvert, on finirait bien par parler de lui, et si un sorcier se cachait là… De tous les lieux publiques qu'il avait repérés, _Chez Trudie_ lui semblait être le moins dangereux : si l'un des chiens fidèles de Voldemort, sang-pur jusqu'au bout des ongles et vouant une irrépressible haine aux moldus, se pointait ici, malgré l'effervescence du samedi matin, il ne pourrait pas le manquer.

"Bonjour Connor."

Le garçon releva la tête. Ecarquillant les yeux en découvrant pour la première fois le visage de Rémus.

"'lut."

"Alors ?"

Connor fit glisser son doigt le long de l'encolure de son tee-shirt déchiré, visiblement mal à l'aise, puis il se pencha en avant.

"J'ai pas de doc." annonça t'il "Je peux plus toucher au secrétaire sans qu'il me grille. Par contre… J'ai vu des trucs… Qui pourraient vous intéresser… Peut-être. J'peux vous raconter."

Rémus hocha tranquillement la tête.

"Je t'écoute."

"D'acc. Alors voilà : c'était jeudi après-midi. J'étais rentré plus tôt, il savait pas que j'étais là."

"Il… Mitch ?"

"Ouais. Au départ, il était tout seul ; ma mère était en haut en train de dormir, la petite était à l'école et Neil trafiquait je ne sais quoi."

Rémus fronça les sourcils.

"La petite ?"

"Sarah, ma petite sœur."

__

Sarah ?

"Donc, il était tout seul. Et, tout d'un coup, il y avait quelqu'un d'autre. Je sais pas par où il est arrivé, je l'ai même pas entendu."

__

Transplanage, songea Rémus.

"Tu as vu son visage ?"

"Non, il portait… Un genre de cagoule."

"Tu sais de quoi ils parlaient ?"

"Ca ouais, j'ai tout entendu. Mais c'était pas très clair. Ils parlaient d'un événement… Non, d'un _avènement_. L'homme à la cagoule disait que Mitch devait faire en sorte que tout soit prêt à temps, sinon il aurait des problèmes."

"Tu sais de quoi il s'agit ?"

"Non, ils ont juste dit "avènement", je sais pas ce que c'est. Mitch avait l'air plutôt flippé."

"Je m'en doute. Est ce que tu as entendu mentionner une date, un jour ou même une heure ?"

"Non. Mais l'homme a filé un truc à Mitch."

"Quoi donc ?"

"Une boîte, un petit coffre noir. Avec un dessin dessus."

Rémus sentit un frisson le parcourir.

"Quel genre dessin."

"Un drôle de soleil. Avec six rayons en triangles et un œil au milieu."

o

o

o

__

Un drôle de soleil. Avec six rayons en triangles et un œil au milieu.

A présent seul devant son café, Rémus retournait ces mots dans sa tête. Pourquoi pourquoi _pourquoi_ confier ce qui pouvait être l'instrument de la fin du survivant à un moldu ? Et quel serait le rôle de Mitch dans tout ça ?

Il poussa un profond soupir, se retenant d'abattre son poing sur la table. Non loin de là, Trudie s'affairait derrière son comptoir, remettant les journaux en place, essuyant des verres et redressant des bouteilles. Rémus laissa vagabonder ses pensées, s'évadant de ce bar minuscule, dans un monde où Harry ne s'était pas effondré en crispant sa main sur sa poitrine, où Voldemort n'avait jamais existé et où il n'avait pas à mener à bien une tâche qui lui paraissait insurmontable.

"Bonjour, professeur Kyles !"

Pendant quelques secondes, il crut avoir simplement imaginé la voix. Sans doutes parce qu'il pensait à lui, il lui semblait que Harry lui parlait. Stupide.

"Professeur ?"

Si c'était une illusion, elle était sérieusement tenace ! Il se retourna et son regard rencontra deux grands yeux brillants, dont l'éclat était à peine terni par des verres de lunette qui avaient vu de meilleurs jours.

"Harry ?"

Il se dit qu'il devait sons doutes avoir l'air un peu idiot aux yeux de l'enfant, mais il était tellement surpris de trouver un garçon de neuf dans un bar qu'il mit quelques secondes à se souvenir que ce bar servait également d'épicerie.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?"

"Des courses." répondit-il sur le ton de l'évidence "Et vous ?"

"Oh, moi je…"

__

Moi je quoi ?

"J'attendais un ami."

Harry hocha la tête, puis se tourna vers le présentoir.

"Trudie ?"

L'épicière avait plongé sous le comptoir à la poursuite d'un ticket de loterie qui s'obstinait à rester hors de sa portée. De là où il se trouvait, Rémus ne distinguait que le dos de son tee-shirt rouge et quelques mèches ébouriffées.

"Trudie !"

"Mais quoi ?"

Elle se redressa, le visage rouge. Son regard s'adoucit quand elle reconnut Harry.

"Qu'est ce que t'as, Moineau ?"

"Tu n'as plus de farine ? Le rayon est vide."

"Oh… C'est Billy qui les a déplacés pour nettoyer. Vas donc voir dans le fond, c'est sans doutes là-bas."

Harry la remercia d'un sourire. Rémus se tourna vers elle alors que l'enfant disparaissait vers la direction indiquée.

"Vous connaissez Harry ?" s'étonna t'il.

"Alors c'est comme ça qu'y s'appelle ? Moi, je l'appelle Moineau, regardez-le ! On dirait un pauv' oisillon tombé de son nid."

Et ce n'est que trop vrai, songea Rémus.

"J'le vois de temps en temps ici, ses parents l'envoient quand y z'ont besoin d'un truc ou deux. J'suis une épicerie d'appoint, vous savez ? Les gens roulent pas jusqu'au grand supermarché pour un sac de farine ! Vous l'connaissez comment, vous, Moineau ?"

"C'est un de mes élèves."

"Oh, vous êtes prof ? Beau métier à ce qu'on dit. Mais avec les gamins d'aujourd'hui, que'que chose me dit que vous d'vez pas rigoler tous les jours !"

Si seulement le comportement des "gamins d'aujourd'hui" était son seul problème ! Pour un peu, il aurait éclaté de rire.

Harry revint bien vite, un paquet de farine et une barquette de fraises à la main. Il posa le tout sur le comptoir et sortit de sa poche un billet moldu.

"Et voilà, Moineau." sourit Trudie en glissant le tout dans un sachet en plastique.

"Merci." répondit Harry en récupérant sa monnaie.

Après un dernier sourire pour Rémus, il fila vers la porte.

Rémus hésita quelques secondes, puis, brusquement décidé, il déposa sur la table quelques pièces qui lui semblaient couvrir le prix du café, puis se leva en saluant Trudie de la tête.

o

o

o

Il rattrapa Harry sur le trottoir, à quelques mètres à peine de la boutique. Le garçon ne semblait pas pressé de rentrer.

"Hé, je te raccompagne ?"

Le nez de Harry se fronça sous les lunettes.

"Et votre ami ?"

"Oh, mon ami, je l'ai déjà vu. Tu veux que je prenne ton sac ?"

Harry fronça les sourcils, la proposition sembla vaguement le vexer.

"Je suis capable de le porter, c'est pas très lourd." répondit-il.

__

Ne comptez pas sur moi pour rester au chaud en attendant que Voldemort pointe le bout de son nez.

Rémus réprima un éclat de rire, n'y parvenant qu'à moitié. Venant de Harry, cette répartie n'avait rien de surprenant.

"Mais qu'est ce qu'il y a de drôle ?"

Cette fois, l'enfant semblait franchement blessé.

"Je ne me moques pas de toi." assura Rémus "Simplement, tu me rappelles quelqu'un."

Harry lui jeta un regard en biais, incertain.

"Qui ?"

"Un autre élève. Enfin, c'était mon élève il y a quelques années."

"Et vous l'aimez bien ?"

"Oui, beaucoup. Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas me donner ce sac ? Je te le rendrais avant d'arriver chez toi, si c'est ce qui t'inquiète, ta tante et ton oncle ne le sauront pas."

Harry hésita un moment, le jaugeant du regard. Peut-être se disait-il que Rémus ne comprenait pas vraiment le problème ? Mais il finit par céder.

"Je vous dirais quand me le rendre."

"D'accord." accepta Rémus en le déchargeant de son fardeau.

Ils continuèrent leur route en silence. Rémus laissait Harry le guider, préférant cacher le fait qu'il connaissait déjà parfaitement l'endroit.

"Vous habitiez où, avant de venir ici ?" demanda soudainement Harry.

"Hum… J'ai une maison à Londres, mais j'ai beaucoup bougé, ces derniers temps."

"Comment ça ?"

"Tu sais, c'est difficile à expliquer ; disons que j'avais des choses à faire… Un peu partout."

"Des choses ? Vous voulez dire du travail ?"

"En quelque sorte. C'était surtout pour aider quelqu'un."

De nouveau, Harry fonça les sourcils, il n'avait pas l'air de comprendre.

"Peut-être que Danny avait raison, finalement." dit-il.

"Pourquoi, qu'est ce qu'il a dit ?"

"Que peut-être vous étiez pas un vrai prof."

Rémus se figea.

"Mais pourquoi pense t'il une choses pareille ?"

Harry haussa les épaules.

"Il a toujours de drôles d'idées, Danny. On arrive."

En effet ; sur sa gauche, Rémus aperçu la plaque annonçant _Privet Drive_ qui étincelait au soleil. Il tendit son sac à Harry.

"D'après notre contrat, c'est ici que je te quitte."

"C'est ça," approuva Harry "merci beaucoup !"

"Mais je t'en prie." sourit Rémus.

"Et monsieur ?"

"Oui ?"

"Est ce que… Ici aussi vous êtes là pour aider quelqu'un ?"

L'espace d'une seconde, Rémus sentit son sourire vaciller. Il répondit d'un ton calme, presque trop formel.

"Ici, Harry, je suis un professeur."

Et il se détourna, ignorant le regard vert qui le suivait, indéchiffrable.

o

o

o

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

o

o

o

__

1er janvier 1999

o

"Ron ?"

Il se redressa sur sa chaise, réalisant que son front était retombé sur la couverture.

"Hermione ?"

"C'est moi."

Elle posa une main chaude sur son épaule et s'assit sur le lit. Le matelas se creusa un peu sous son poids et la forme immobile de Harry sembla se replier contre elle.

"Tu vas bien ?"

Il laissa échapper un petit rire sans joie.

"Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faudrait poser cette question, je crois."

Elle ne répondit pas, sachant que cette faible colère n'était pas dirigée contre elle. Son regard erra un moment sur le visage aux yeux clos.

"On dirait… Qu'il dort." murmura t'elle.

"Mais _il_ dort."

"Tu sais ce que je veux dire. On dirait… Que si on l'appelle, on si… On lui secoue l'épaule, il va se réveiller."

Il resta silencieux.

"Tu comprends ?"

Il leva les yeux vers elle. Autours d'eux les flammes des torches brillaient faiblement, comme dans la chambre d'un enfant qu'on voudrais laisser dormir. La lumière chaude dansait sur on front, sur ses joues et dans ses yeux. Il se dit qu'elle était belle.

"J'ai essayé, tu sais."

"Essayé ?"

"De le réveiller. De l'appeler, de le secouer, mais il n'a pas bougé. Et ça n'est pas normal, parce que d'habitude, un rien le réveille. Tu sais ? Tu fais un pas devant son lit et il se relève en sursaut…"

Elle acquiesça doucement, plaçant sa main dans la paume blanche de leur ami. Il sentit les larmes lui piquer les yeux.

"Il se réveillera, Ron, je suis sûre que le professeur Lupin va réussir."

Elle aussi, elle faisait de son mieux pour ne pas pleurer. Et elle y parvenait mieux que lui.

"Tu devrais aller dormir, Hermione."

"Et toi ?"

"Moi je reste là."

Elle ne protesta pas, sachant par avance que ce serait inutile. En silence, elle se pencha sur le visage de Harry et déposa un baiser sur son front pâle. Après une seconde de réflexion, elle fit de même avec Ron.

Il la regarda s'éloigner jusqu'à ce que l'obscurité l'engloutisse totalement. Alors il se tourna de nouveau vers son ami.

"Moi je reste là." répéta t'il pour les ombres.

o

o

o

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

o

o

o

__

19 mai 1990

o

Et _Clash_…

Un bruit de vaisselle qui explose traversa le plancher. Sûrement un verre de Whisky. Terrée contre l'escalier, Sarah ne bougeait pas. En bas, Mitch hurlait. Il se disputait avec Neil.

Mitch criait souvent. Pas Neil. Ses mots, calmes et glacés, tombaient toujours à la même hauteur, avec régularité, comme les _dong_ de l'horloge du salon.

Et c'était bien plus terrifiant.

"Espèce d'abruti, tu ne comprends donc rien ? Il m'a promis du fric, une _tonne_ de fric !"

La voix de Mitch explosait dans la cage d'escalier. Sarah n'entendait pas ce que répondait Neil, mais apparemment ce n'était pas ce qu'attendait Mitch.

"_Mais comment pouvais-tu le savoir, qu'il n'était pas réglo ?_"

Sarah se recroquevilla un peu plus. Elle était coincée en haut depuis au moins dix minutes, impossible de descendre et de rejoindre l'autre escalier, celui qui menait _en bas_ ; Mitch la verrait.

"_Bordel de merde !_ Neil, tu m'as fait perdre une livraison, je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de…"

Pourtant il _fallait_ qu'elle descende, elle n'avait pas le choix. La _chose_ s'était réveillée.

Et _BAM !_ Le poing de Mitch heurta le mur. Oh, pas Neil, il ne frappait jamais Neil ; il n'osait pas, on aurait dit. Et aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître ; c'est vrai, après tout, il ne semblait craindre personne.

Sa décision était prise. Aussi discrète qu'une souris, Sarah laissa glisser sa main tremblante le long de la rampe de métal. Son pied se posa sur la première marche.

"Mais tu n'y étais pas, Neil ! Maintenant, ce gars peut raconter n'importe quoi !"

Jusqu'à l'endroit où l'escalier formait un coude, il n'y avait rien à craindre ; le mur la dissimulait aux regards venant du salon, il fallait juste faire attention au bruit. Mais après, il suffisait que l'un d'eux tourne la tête…

"Alors quoi ? T'as envie qu'on se fasse buter, tout ça parce que t'avais une sale idée de ce gars, c'est ça hein ?"

Prudente, elle coula un regard dans la pièce en contrebas. De l'autre côté du salon, elle devinait la silhouette de Mitch avec ses poings crispés.

"Je te jure que je paierais pas pour tes conneries ! Et tu peux le dire, que t'as rien demandé !"

Elle longea le mur est restant accroupie, pour être le moins visible possible. Elle arrivait au bas de l'escalier, mais ce n'était pas la partie la plus difficile.

"Mais enfin, _personne_ n'est réglo, et tu le sais ! On est _tous_ des salopards, qui attendent la première occase pour se bouffer entre eux !"

Traverser le salon, il fallait traverser le salon. Cachée derrière le sofa, elle fixait l'espace qu'il lui restait à traverser, sans aucune cachette, livrée au regard de Mitch. Tout à a colère, Mitch ne regardait pas, mais elle était paralysée.

"Vas pas me faire croire que t'es différent."

Mitch s'avançait vers la fenêtre, vers Neil. Sarah fixa son regard sur l'un des lambeaux de cuir qui pendaient du dossier du fauteuil.

__

Dès qu'il atteint le tapis, j'y vais ! Ses mains tremblèrent encore plus fort. Une faim dévorant envahissait tout son être. _Plus le temps_…

"T'es qu'une ordure ! Tu t'es foutu de ma gueule !"

__

Maintenant ! Elle s'élança, oubliant tout le reste. Rapide et silencieuse, elle atteignit le petit bureau. La porte était juste là. Frémissante de peur, elle s'appuya contre le mur. Il ne restait qu'à prendre les clés, et le tour était joué.

"Enfin, Mitch, tu ne crois pas que tu en fais un peu trop ?"

La voix de Neil lui parvenait également, maintenant. Le ton était cynique, cruellement moqueur. En silence toujours, Sarah contourna le petit bureau, et ouvrit le premier tiroir. Docile, il glissa en silence.

"Tu sais très bien qu'au fond, les choses t'arrangent."

Il était plus lourd que d'habitude, il y avait quelque chose de nouveau. Une drôle boîte fait d'un étrange métal, d'un noir mat. Sur le couvercle était gravé un drôle de dessin : un soleil.

"Mais arrête ton numéro !" rugit Mitch.

Sarah sursauta. Abandonnant la boîte, elle s'empara des clés qui se trouvaient à leur place habituelle, et se précipita vers la porte.

o

o

o

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

o

o

o

Il atterrit sur le sol dur, souple comme un chat, juste derrière le massif de tulipes. Autours de lui, la nuit était calme, et il sourit dans le noir. Il se sentait étrangement bien, tout d'un coup, et c'était une sensation nouvelle. Comme s'il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait, sans personne pour l'en empêcher ou lui dire qu'il en serait incapable, comme s'il venait de remporter une victoire.

Toujours silencieux, il referma la fenêtre du salon, après avoir vérifié une fois de plus qu'il pouvait l'ouvrir de l'extérieur, puis il s'éloigna.

Lorsqu'il ganga le parc, la musique était au rendez-vous, et il se demanda comment les habitant des environs faisaient pour ne _pas_ l'entendre, on aurait dit qu'elle remplissait l'espace. L'_Ombre_ le vit, l'entendit, ou peut-être le _sentit_, il ne savais trop. Sans le regarder, il posa sa guitare sur ses genoux et attendit, en silence, les yeux mi-clos. Comme la dernière fois, la musique continuait de flotter autours d'eux comme la lumière d'une étoile disparue.

"Monsieur ?" appela t'il doucement.

Il n'y avait pas besoin de crier, il était sûr que l'homme était capable d'entendre des choses que nul autre ne pouvait. Mais il ne répondit pas.

"Monsieur ?" répéta t'il, toujours sur le même ton "Monsieur l'_Ombre_ ?"

Cette fois, le regard de nuit se tourna vers lui.

"L'_Ombre_ ? Pourquoi m'appeler ainsi ?"

Le ton de sa voix était différent de la dernière fois, avant, il parlait comme les vieux clochards de la rue Saint-George, maintenant, on aurait plutôt dit un professeur.

"Parce que vous êtes là la nuit, et que je n'étais pas sûr que vous existiez réellement, et puis parce que… Ca vous va bien."

"Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu dis vrai, Harry." Sourit l'_Ombre_.

"Alors vous n'êtes pas fâché ?"

"Non."

Harry se laissa tomber dans l'herbe, au pied du banc.

"Je veux bien croire que vous habitez dans le ciel." offrit-il.

L'homme reprit sa guitare, laissant ses doigts courir sur les cordes.

"On ne _veut_ pas croire, tu sais. On croit, ou on ne croit pas."

Harry fronça les sourcils.

"Je ne comprends pas."

Un sourire effleura le regard de l'_Ombre_.

"Tu n'as jamais cru à quelque chose que tu ne voulais pas croire ?"

"Non."

Puis il songea à l'homme aux yeux rouges.

"Peut-être."

L'_Ombre_ hocha la tête, comme s'il savait parfaitement de quoi il parlait. Il semblait de plus en plus différent de la dernière fois, Harry commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise.

"C'est vrai que le ciel vous appartient ?"

Cette fois, l'_Ombre_ rit franchement.

"Mais tu fais une fixation là-dessus, ma parole ! Oui, il m'appartient, et à toi aussi, il est à tout le monde. Comme la terre, d'ailleurs, mais ça, les homme ne peuvent pas le comprendre."

"Ha bon."

Que dire d'autre ? Il se tut. Mais l'_Ombre_ semblait avoir envie de parler, ce soir, et même d'entendre parler Harry.

"As-tu déjà vu le ciel, Harry ?"

"Bien sûr !" rit Harry en pointant un doigt vers le haut.

L'_Ombre_ jeta un regard méprisant à la voûte étoilée.

"Quoi, ça ? Non, ça ce n'est rien, juste de la poudre aux yeux ! Je te parles du véritable ciel, celui qu'on trouve en suivant le chemin des étoiles."

"Le chemin des étoiles ?" répéta t'il, stupéfait.

L'_Ombre_ acquiesça.

"Mais qu'est ce que c'est ?"

"Ca dépend, il est différent pour tout le monde. Les hommes le trouvent rarement."

"Mais vous, vous êtes bien un homme ?"

L'_Ombre_ pinça une corde sans répondre. Le son trembla un moment dans le fragile silence.

"N'est ce pas ?" insista Harry.

"Et que pourrais-je être d'autre ?"

Harry se troubla.

"C'est juste… Vous êtes bizarre. Vous n'étiez pas si bizarre, la dernière fois. Vous êtes différent."

"Ha non ? Pourtant je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir changé, Harry. Et toi, enfant, n'es-tu jamais différent ?"

L'_Ombre_ plaqua un accord, grave, qui résonna froidement.

"Différent de quoi ?" demanda prudemment Harry.

L'_Ombre_ avait le visage penché vers l'obscurité, il était difficile de déchiffrer son expression.

"De celui que les autres voient, des enfants ordinaires."

Un nouvel accord tomba, plus glacial encore, Harry sentit son estomac se nouer.

"Pourquoi serais-je différent des enfants ordinaires ?"

Alors, les yeux de nuits le transpercèrent, des yeux qui auraient pu s'emparer de son âme, s'ils l'avaient souhaité.

Mais seulement s'ils l'avaient souhaité.

"Parce que les enfants ordinaires ne rêvent pas de _lui_, Harry."

__

Lui. L'homme aux yeux rouges ? Le froid des notes l'envahit brusquement, il recula.

"Je ne sais pas… De quoi vous parlez."

Sa voix tremblait, le regard sombre ne l'avait pas quitté.

"Si tu veux." lui accorda l'_Ombre_ "Cela ne concerne pas, de toutes façons."

Et ses doigts se remirent à courir sur les cordes, et la musique s'éleva de nouveau. Cette fois, l'_Ombre_ se mit à chanter, un chant un peu mystérieux, riche et poétique, qui coulait comme du miel dans le cœur de Harry. C'était comme entendre une langue étrangère et nouvelle, mais que l'on comprendrait mieux que celle qu'on a toujours parlé.

Soupirant, il s'allongea dans l'herbe, les yeux rivés sur les étoiles, et laissa la musique le réchauffer.

o

o

o

o

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


	10. Mises en ab

****

Watterlily et **Dragonfly** : Contente de vous "revoir" !!! J'espère que vous avez quand même aimé ce cauchemar, moi, en tous cas, j'ai adoré l'écrire ! J'espère que votre ordi va vite guérir (un ordi refuse de laisser des reviews ? Non mais pour qui il se prend ?) En tous cas ça fait plaisir de savoir que vous me lisez toujours. Bisous.

****

Lunenoire : La ligue de parchemin ? Le début d'un de mes cycles préférés. Je n'ai pourtant pas pensé à cette histoire en écrivant cette fic, mais j'ai tellement relu ces livres que je dois m'en inspirer sans m'en rendre compte.

****

Cixy : hum… Deviner tes questions ? Peut-être bien, mais y répondre ? Ce serait dommage, tu n'aurais même plus besoin de venir lire la suite ! En tout cas merci pour tes reviews, elles me vont droit au cœur. Gros bisous.

****

Miss nymphadora : Merci beaucoup, voilà la suite !

****

Onarluca : Merci beaucoup !

Merci également à **Ryatt**,** Ielena**, **Leila** et **Lyly** pour leurs enncouragements.

o

o

o

o

o

8. Mises en abîme.

__

1ère partie

o

o

o

_Mais ne pleure pas_

Ce matin est atteint

Et ton parfum

Est clandestin dans ma main

Et emmène-moi faire un tour

Avec toi tous les jours

Et elle m'a pris à son bord

Pour toutes les nuits et encore

o

_La machine à rattraper le temps_

o

o

o

o

__

21 mai 1990.

o

"Dan, il faut que je te parles d'un truc."

Attendant la réaction de son ami, Harry plongea la main dans le paquet de cookies, entre eux deux.

"Un truc où on risque de se faire taper dessus ?" s'inquiéta Danny en fronçant les sourcils.

La marque sur sa joue, conséquence de la bagarre de la semaine précédente, ne s'était pas encore estompée. Le bleu était passé par toutes les couleurs au cours des trois derniers jours, et était à présent d'une étrange teinte à mi-chemin entre le marron et le violet.

"Non." assura Harry.

"C'est Sarah ?"

"Non," répéta Harry "Sarah, je l'ai trouvée."

Danny releva vivement la tête.

"Tu aurais pu me le dire !" s'indigna t'il.

Harry lui lança un regard étonné.

"Pourquoi ? Je croyais que les filles ça ne t'intéressait pas !"

Les pommettes de Danny virèrent au rouge.

"C'est vrai, c'est juste… Je voulais savoir… C'est tout." bégaya t'il.

"Elle est jolie, si c'est _ça_ que tu veux savoir." affirma fièrement Harry.

Et Danny s'empourpra de plus belle.

"Ca m'est égal… Pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais le savoir ?" il prit une courte inspiration "Alors, tu voulais parler de _quoi_ ?"

Harry se pencha en avant.

"De Kyles." souffla t'il.

"Notre prof ?" s'étonna Danny "Qu'est ce que tu lui veux ?"

o

o

o

Les coudes posés sur le rebord de la fenêtre et le menton dans ses mains, Rémus était censé surveiller la cour de récréation. Au lieu de cela, son regard ne quittait pas les deux petites silhouettes en plein conciliabule sur les marches du préau. Deux têtes penchées l'une contre l'autre, l'une blonde comme les blés et l'autre aux cheveux de jais. Que pouvaient-ils bien se raconter ? De ces histoires aussi touchantes qu'absurdes dont les enfants ont le secret, ou était-ce l'une de ces concertations à la Harry-Ron-Hermione visant à élucider les mystères du monde qui les entoure tout en s'attirant le plus d'ennuis possibles ?

Il avait senti le regard intense de Harry sur lui toute la matinée ; et quelque chose l'avait laissé mal à l'aise au point qu'il se vit rappelé par la petite Mary-Ann Hyes que quatre fois huit faisaient trente-deux, et non pas vingt-huit.

Un prof qui ne connaît pas ses tables de multiplications, il faut reconnaître que ça la fout mal !

Non loin du préau, le cousin de Harry, ce gros idiot qu'était Dudley Dursley, expédiait un ballon de foot dans le ventre de Piers Polkiss avec toute la force de ses dix ans. Les cinq terreurs de la classe de Rémus avaient une fois de plus investi le terrain de jeu, chassant même des élèves plus âgés qu'eux, les tout-puissants CM2.

"Ils ont l'air mignon, quand on les voit comme ça, non ?"

Rémus détacha son regard de la cour. Linda Wind, la conseillère d'éducation, traversa la classe et le rejoignit près de la fenêtre.

"Ceux-là j'ai vraiment du mal à les trouver mignons." confia Rémus en désignant du pouce Dudley et sa bande.

Elle hocha la tête.

"J'ai entendu parler de leur dernier crime. Ils ont passé à tabac le petit Hayles et votre élève favori, n'est ce pas ?" fit-elle d'un ton un peu moqueur.

"Qui a dit que c'était mon élève favori ? Et puis, pour un passage à tabac, il se défendait pas mal. Non pas que ça m'étonne, d'ailleurs." ajouta t'il pour lui-même.

La conseillère lui adressa une grimace vaguement mutine.

"Vous savez, ces deux gamins sont comme des extraterrestres, pour les autres. L'un est l'archétype du premier de la classe, et l'autre est l'incarnation même de l'étrangeté."

Rémus haussa un sourcil.

"Et c'est une raison suffisante pour leur taper dessus ?"

"Pour des garçons de dix ans, oui. Ils n'ont pas besoin de grand chose. Mais vous ne devriez pas trop vous en faire, Mr Kyles, votre petit Gavroche me semble plutôt doué pour l'esquive."

"Sans doutes." soupira Rémus.

"Et puis vous ne devriez pas trop vous attachez à ce garçon, vous savez. Il finira sûrement comme le frère de la petite Tillman."

"La petite Tillman ?"

"Sarah Tillman. Vous n'avez jamais remarqué le garçon brun qui attend tous les après-midi sur le parking ? C'est son frère, il a été arrêté je ne sais combien de fois pour vandalisme et vol à l'étalage."

__

Connor ? Bien sûr, quel autre adolescent avait l'habitude de traîner sur le parking de l'école à l'heure de la sortie des classes ?

"Je parierais même qu'il est mouillé dans quelques trafics. Dîtes, Brian… Je peux vous appeler Brian ? Est-ce que vous…"

"Je suis désolé," coupa Rémus, les sourcils froncés "mais la récréation est terminée, il faut que je les fasse rentrer."

o

o

o

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

o

o

o

__

1er janvier 1999

o

Il était cinq heure et demie et la nuit tombait. Le soleil frileux se couchait sur le premier jour de l'année, à l'heure du renouveau et du commencement.

Dumbledore était descendu à l'infirmerie, et Rogue était seul dans le bureau ; seul face à un phœnix en train de mourir.

__

Ça ne devrait pas prendre si longtemps…

Mais comment savoir, au fond ? Le temps était peut-être bien la clef de toute cette histoire.

Fumseck pépia une faible trille. Ses plumes de feu se teintaient d'un gris de cendre, mais sa petite tête restait droite ; et, dans son regard, la sagesse se mêlait à la souffrance. _Et un martyr de plus !_ songea Rogue, presque avec hargne.

Avec un grognement de frustration, Rogue se leva, renversant sa chaise au passage. Harry Potter l'ignorait probablement, mais être le héros de l'histoire n'était probablement pas le rôle le plus difficile ; non, le pire, c'était l'attente. Rogue savait être patient quand les circonstances l'exigeaient, mais cette attente-là était pire que toutes celles qu'il avait connues.

Et ce n'était pas le spectacle de la lente agonie de Fumseck qui risquait d'arranger les choses.

Face au perchoir, le visage à la hauteur de la cage, il toisa la petite créature.

"Et qu'est ce que ça t'apporte ? A quoi ça sert, de jouer les héros ?" il abattit son poing sur le bureau de bois, mais l'oiseau ne détourna pas les yeux "Tu vas crever !" martela t'il "La dignité ne t'apportera rien, alors supplie et implore ! Et ne vas pas croire que je m'en préoccupe, ne vas pas croire que ça changera quelque chose, qu'il vive ou qu'il meurt ; tous ces crétins et ces lâches le vénèrent parce qu'ils ont besoin qu'on soit courageux et fort à leur place, besoin qu'on se batte pour eux, besoin de quelqu'un à suivre ou de quelqu'un à blâmer si ça tourne mal, c'est tellement plus facile !"

Il s'approcha encore, agrippant le perchoir et secouant violemment. Puis il l'approcha de son visage, son nez frôlant le bec de Fumseck. La colère montait, et c'était tellement facile de se laisser aller à la colère. La rage avait comme fait partie de lui toute sa vie.

"Est-ce que tu m'entends, espèce de charogne ambulante ? En ce qui me concerne, le survivant peut crever, ça m'est bien égal, allez au diable tous les deux ! Et ne crois pas que je me sente coupable. Il méritait chacune de ces insultes, ce petit crétin prétentieux, tu m'entends ? Chacune ! _Je n'ai rien à me reprocher !_"

Non, il n'avait rien à se reprocher. Les yeux du phœnix le brûlait, à présent. La plupart des gens trouvaient en Fumseck quelque chose de réconfortant. Pas lui. Pas ces yeux qu'on ne pouvait croiser sans devenir si douloureusement conscient de sa propre noirceur, un peu comme ceux de Potter.

L'oiseau de feu laissa échapper un gémissement pathétique et Rogue se retint de secouer à nouveau le perchoir ; parce que, comme le répétait de son vivant son abruti de grand-père, on ne frappe pas un homme qui est déjà à terre.

Encore moins si c'est votre dernier espoir.

Et, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, le professeur Rogue pleura.

o

o

o

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

o

o

o

__

21 mai 1990

o

"Allez, Danny, dépêche !"

Près du portail, du côté cour de récré de la ligne blanche, Danny hésitait.

"Mais on ne va quand même pas sortir…"

Harry, qui était déjà sur le parking, s'impatientait.

"Pourquoi pas ? Ils le font bien, eux !" il désigna de la mains les élèves rejoignant les voitures de leurs parents "Il faut qu'on se dépêche, Dan, il va partir !"

"Mais nous, on mange à la cantine !" argua Danny "Si on n'y va pas… Ma mère le saura."

"Ta mère ne s'en rendra même pas compte, elle s'occupe des petits ! Et puis c'est pas comme si on séchait la classe, c'est juste la cantine ! Allez, s'il te plaît ! C'est toi qui aime les histoires d'aventures, d'habitude."

"Parce que ce sont des _histoires_, justement !"

"Allez, tu viens ? Quand tu voulais étudier les insectes, j'ai bien été avec toi déterrer des fourmis !"

"Mais ce n'est pas pareil !"

Par dessus son épaule, Harry vit le dos du professeur Kyles qui disparaissait derrière une voiture.

"Bien sûr que si, ma tante était très fâchée quand elle a vu la terre sur mes vêtements, et tu sais comment ils sont, quand ils se fâchent !"

Danny se mordit la lèvre.

"Ma mère va me tuer si elle s'en rend compte."

"Elle ne le saura pas." assura Harry.

"Si on se fait prendre, je dirais que c'est de ta faute."

"D'accord."

Tout pourvu qu'il se dépêche.

"Même si ma mère me tuera quand même."

"Sans doutes." approuva t'il.

"Hé !" protesta Danny.

Harry lui attrapa le bras.

"Mais elle ne le saura pas !" répéta t'il en l'entraînant.

Et ils traversèrent le parking au pas de course.

o

o

o

"J'aurais jamais du te suivre !" pestait Danny un quart d'heure plus tard, plaqué contre le mur sale.

"Tais-toi, il va t'entendre !" souffla Harry en se penchant en avant.

"Tu vois où il va ?"

"Ouais, il tourne dans une ruelle à côté de l'ancienne boulangerie. No, il ne tourne pas il…" il se retourna vers son ami "Danny, il est rentré dans un des bâtiments."

"Quoi ? fais voir !" il repoussa Harry et contourna la poubelle qui les dissimulait. Mais, bien évidemment, la rue était à présent vide.

"Je te dis qu'il est entré là," assura Harry "tu crois qu'il habite ici ?"

"Mais t'es fou ? Ce sont des vieux trucs délabrés, il n'y a que des squatters et des sans-abri pour vivre là-dedans !"

"Viens, on va voir !"

Danny le retint par la manche.

"Mais t'es malade ? Il y a peut-être des voleurs et des assassins, là-bas !"

"Mais non, tu dis n'importe quoi." rétorqua Harry.

"Et si il habite ici, il va pas être très content qu'on débarque chez lui…"

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

"Mais tu as dis toi-même qu'il ne pouvais pas habiter là…" soupira t'il.

"Et j'ai dis aussi tout à l'heure qu'il était tout à fait normal alors que maintenant il se balade dans un repère de cinglés. Comme quoi, il faut pas écouter ce que je dis. Allez, viens, on se tire d'ici !"

"Ecoute, on monte l'escalier et on jette un petit coup d'œil, d'accord ? On ne rentre pas, on regarde et on s'en va, promis !"

"Et on retourne à l'école ?"

"Oui."

Danny poussa un soupir résigné.

"De toutes façons, vu l'état de mon jean, je suis déjà foutu, alors je ne vois pas comment ça pourrait être pire… OK, je te suis."

"Super !" souffla Harry et Danny secoua la tête d'un air à la fois dégoûté et incrédule.

Silencieux comme des ombres, les deux enfants suivirent la ligne grises des vieux immeubles délabrés, jusqu'à la petite porte par laquelle Harry avait vu disparaître leur professeur.

"Et si il descend pendant qu'on monte ?" souffla Danny.

"Espérons que non."

"Génial ! Dis, tu crois qu'on peut aller en prison pour avoir suivi quelqu'un ?"

Harry haussa les épaules.

"Dans ce cas, il ira lui aussi." répliqua t'il "Viens, on monte."

"Oui," continua Danny à voix basse dans les escaliers, "mais si tu dis qu'il te suit quand tu rentres chez toi, personne ne te croira, parce que tu es un enfant, en plus ton oncle dira sûrement que tu es un menteur. Je pense qu'on ne l'enverrait pas _lui_ en prison, juste nous, et ma mère ne…"

"Danny, _personne_ n'ira en prison !" coupa Harry.

En silence, ils grimpèrent les marches poussiéreuses, qui semblaient perpétuellement sur le point de s'effondrer. Des cris et des rires leur parvenaient d'un peu partout. Harry se sentait nettement moins rassuré. De la musique s'échappait d'une pièce de l'étage au dessus et, sans savoir pourquoi, il songea aux rêves.

__

Approche, mon mignon…

Il laissa courir sa main sur le mur gris, s'efforçant de chasser la voix de son esprit. Brusquement, quelque chose claqua et il s'immobilisa. Danny lui rentra dedans.

"Aïe !" grogna t'il "Mais qu'est ce que tu fabriques ?"

"Je crois que c'est là." souffla Harry.

Il se glissa dans le couloir, faisant signe à Danny de le suivre. De l'autre côté, il y avait une porte défoncée, contre laquelle on avait cloué un panneau de bois. Harry tira doucement et le panneau coulissa, révélant un trou de la taille d'un écran de télévision.

"Tu ne veux quand même pas entrer là ?" s'étrangla Danny "Et s'il est là-dedans ?"

"C'est justement pour le retrouver qu'on est venu jusqu'ici." rappela patiemment Harry.

"Non, c'était pour voir où il allait, on a vu maintenant !"

"Mais il n'y a personne de l'autre côté, ce n'est qu'un autre couloir, on peut bien aller un peu plus loin, non ?"

__

Approche, mon mignon…

Il fallait qu'il voit, il fallait qu'il sache. Il y avait quelque chose là-bas qui expliquait qui était le professeur Kyles, qui expliquait les rêves, et peut-être même qui expliquait l'_Ombre_.

Ignorant les protestations de Danny, il écarta le panneau de bois et se glissa dans l'ouverture.

Tout était sombre, il regretta de n'avoir ni torche ni bougie. Un grognement étouffé derrière lui lui apprit que Danny l'avait suivi. Le panneau de bois reprit sa place initiale contre la porte et il furent plongés dans le noir.

Main dans la main, les deux enfants avancèrent dans l'obscurité, s'aidant du mur pour se guider. La seule source de lumière était une ligne claire à l'autre bout du couloir, la lueur du soleil gris passant sous une autre porte.

__

Approche…

"Viens…" souffla Harry en tirant sur la main de son ami.

o

o

o

Cette porte était aussi vieille que l'autre et le bas et les côté en étaient tout rongés. L'interstice entre le montant et la porte elle-même était assez grand pour offrir un point de vue sur la pièce de l'autre côté. En silence, Harry colla son œil sur l'ouverture tandis que Danny, à plat ventre, tentait de voir par en-dessous.

La salle qu'ils découvrirent était complètement différente du reste de l'immeuble. Quand, au dehors, tout était crasseux et délabré, l'intérieur était propre et douillet. Il y avait des meubles de bois comme on en trouvait chez les Dursley, un canapé flambant neuf et un tapis coloré.

"C'est dingue !" souffla Danny.

Le professeur Kyles se trouvait à l'autre bout de la pièce, accroupi devant…

"Merde, Harry t'as vu ça ?" fit Danny, estomaqué "Une cheminé ! _Ici_ !"

"Mais qu'est ce qu'il fabrique ?" murmura Harry.

Toujours dans la même position, le visage à hauteur des flammes, leur professeur semblait attendre quelque chose.

"Sais pas." Répondit Danny.

Mais Harry n'eut pas à chercher longtemps, car, quelques secondes plus tard, Brian Kyles… Se mit tout bonnement à parler aux flammes.

"Ha, enfin vous voici !" lança t'il en direction du feu.

Danny eut un sursaut.

"Cette fois, on en est vraiment sûr !" souffla t'il "Ce type est complètement givré !"

Harry ne répondit pas. Alors quoi, c'était ça son grand mystère ? L'homme était banalement cinglé ? Ni monstres, ni démon, ni Scotland Yard ; juste un fou furieux.

__

Mais les rêves…

" Mr Orbank ?" répéta le professeur Kyles.

"Il croit peut-être que le feu va répondre !" ricana Danny, d'une voix un peu tremblante.

Mais il aurait peut-être mieux fait de se taire car, un instant plus tard, une voix montait des flammes.

"Bonjour Rémus."

o

o

o

D'un même mouvement, les deux garçons s'écartèrent de la porte comme si son contact les avait brûlés. Harry se retourna vers son ami qui haletait, à plat ventre dans la poussière.

"Non mais t'as entendu ça ?"

Question stupide, Danny acquiesça néanmoins, son visage vide de toute expression. Puis il cligna des yeux, fronça les sourcils.

"Il… ça… _ce truc_ l'a appelé Rémus…"

Harry eut un hoquet de surprise.

"Quoi, un _feu_ se met à _parler_ et toi tu t'étonnes qu'il l'appelle Rémus ? Qu'est ce que ça peut foutre, qu'il l'appelle Rémus ou Balthazar ? Il a _parlé_ !"

Danny secoua la tête, hébété.

"Peut-être qu'il est… Ventriloque, ou je sais pas quoi…Je t'avais bien dit qu'il fallait se tirer d'ici !"

De nouveau, Harry s'approcha de la porte.

"Mais qu'est ce que tu fous ?"

"J'écoute." répondit Harry.

"Tu écoutes un malade parler avec son feu de cheminée ?"

Sans répondre, Harry plaqua de nouveau son œil sur la fente. Il n'y aurait certainement pas cru s'il avait été le seul à le voir, comme quand _d'autres_ le suivaient, il aurait pensé avoir rêvé.

Mais là, Danny avait vu lui aussi.

Dans la pièce, le professeur Kyles avait repris la parole.

"Orbank," soupira t'il "voilà trois semaines que je suis là et je n'ai pas avancé d'un pouce. Je n'ai aucune idée de quand ça va se passer ni même de la _nature_ de l'attaque, tout ce que j'ai c'est ce symbole."

"Rémus," répondit… le feu "Vous dites que ce symbole est dangereux, mais vous ne pouvez me dire en quoi, ça ne m'aide pas beaucoup ! Dites-moi au moins dans quelles circonstances vous l'avez vu agir…"

A ce moment-là, le professeur Kyles se leva et se mit à faire les cent pas, s'écartant de la cheminée. Harry sentit sa salive se coincer dans sa gorge en faisant un drôle de bruit.

"Danny !" souffla t'il quand il put de nouveau parler "Viens voir, viens voir vite ! Il y a… Il y a _quelqu'un_ dans le feu !"

"_Quoi ?_"

En effet, dans les flammes, qui étaient d'une étrange couleur verdâtre, on distinguait nettement le visage d'un homme avec des lunettes et une courte barbe.

"C'est pas réel…" murmura Danny en se frottant les yeux "J'ai des hallucinations, ou bien je suis fou mais tout ça c'est pas pour de vrai…"

"Orbank, je vous l'ai déjà dit je ne peux _rien_ révéler, mais enfin, c'est votre spécialité, non ? Les gens qui vous consultent ne devraient pas avoir besoin de vous raconter leur vie pour… Il s'agit de Harry Potter, enfin !"

"Harry Potter ?" répéta l'homme dans le feu.

Harry sursauta. Est qu'on parlait de lui ? Est ce que le professeur Kyles avait vraiment dit son nom à la tête d'un homme qui apparaissait dans un feu de cheminée ?

"Ou alors, c'est un rêve !" continuait Danny "C'est ça, et je vais bientôt me réveiller et…"

"Danny !"

"Tais-toi. Tu n'existe pas, je suis en train de rêver…"

"_Danny !_"

"Quoi ?"

De mauvaise grâce, il rouvrit les yeux.

"Ecoute ! Ils parlent de moi."

"Hein ?"

Danny se pencha en avant, sourcils froncés.

"… Vais faire mon possible, Rémus. Mais la magie noire est la plus difficile à percer, vous le savez sûrement."

"_La magie noire ?_" répéta Danny, hébété.

L'homme dans le feu disparut. Harry cligna des yeux, stupéfait.

Le professeur Kyles se redressa et marcha jusqu'au centre de la pièce. Harry remarqua alors qu'il était vêtu d'une étrange manière : une sorte de longue robe noire et une cape avec un capuchon.

Brian Kyles s'immobilisa et ferma les yeux, il resta dans la même position quelques instants puis, comme l'homme dans le feu quelques secondes plus tôt, il cessa d'être là.

o

o

o

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

o

o

o

__

Le journal noir, douzième page.

o

Déjà les ombres se rapprochent, les soupçons s'installent et les âmes s'enlisent.

Il est si préoccupé par sa tâche qu'il en a perdu de vue l'essentiel. Qu'il en a perdu de vue l'_enfant_. Le passé se répète, il est impossible de changer ce qui fût, il devrait le savoir.

L'enfant a sombré dans un sommeil obscur, nul ne peut changer ce qui est arrivé.

Les ténèbres se fraieront un chemin dans son cœur, déjà, elles ont commencé, là, sous ses yeux.

L'enfant doute.

Mais il l'ignore, il ne _voit_ pas l'enfant.

Elle l'a pourtant sauvé de bien des façons, mais lui le perdra.

Pourtant il devrait savoir, _lui_ entre tous, que les ténèbres ne peuvent envahir que celui qui les accepte.

Il devrait savoir. Mais les hommes sont décidément incorrigibles.

o

o

o

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

o

o

o

__

21 mai 1990

o

Harry ne prit même pas le temps de réfléchir. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et il déboula dans la pièce, tremblant.

"Où est-ce qu'il est passé ?" hoqueta t'il "Mais enfin, où est-il ?"

Danny entra plus calmement derrière lui. Son visage était très pâle, mais sa voix était plus assurée.

"On devrait pas être ici, on ne sait pas ce qu'il pourrait nous faire."

Harry se tourna vers lui, incrédule.

"Mais il est… _Parti_."

Danny eut un frisson.

"Il pourrait très bien revenir. Tu as vu le feu, non ? Et ils ont parlé de… _Magie noire_ ! Je ne sais pas ce que… Tirons-nous d'ici, Harry !"

Harry secoua la tête.

"Ils parlaient de moi, Dan."

"Tu es sûr ?"

"Ils ont dit "Harry Potter", deux fois, même."

Les mains enfoncées dans ses poches, Danny frottait la pointe de sa chaussure contre le vieux tapis du salon.

"Tu crois qu'on doit le dire à quelqu'un ?"

"Et à qui ? Personne ne nous croirait…"

Danny donna un grand coup de pied dans le vide, exaspéré.

"Mais enfin, c'est qui, ce type ? Comment est-ce qu'il a fait… Ce qu'il a fait ? Tu crois que c'était vraiment… de la _magie_ ?"

"La magie, ça n'existe pas…" murmura machinalement Harry.

"Alors comment tu expliques _ça_ ?"

Et il donna un nouveau coup. Harry se dit que ça lui donnait un air étrange, un peu comme dans ces dessins animés où les personnages continuent à marcher dans le vide avant de se rendre compte qu'ils ont dépassé le bord de la falaise.

Danny cessa brusquement son manège et se tourna vers lui, sourcils froncés.

"Et si… Et si il gardait _quelque chose_ quelque part, un truc qui explique qui il est, où ce qu'il fait ici…?"

"Quoi, tu veux fouiller sa maison ?"

Danny haussa les épaules.

"C'est bien toi qui est entré par effraction…"

__

Approche, approche…

"D'accord…"

o

o

o

Imitant Danny, Harry ouvrait les tiroirs sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il faisait. Brian Kyles, ou quelque soit son nom, lui avait toujours inspiré confiance, même s'il n'avait vraiment rien fait pour le mérité, c'est vrai, il le suivait le soir dans les rues, il surgissait derrière lui à n'importe quel moment… Mais Harry avait _confiance_… Et maintenant…

__

Ici aussi, vous êtes là pour aider quelqu'un ?

" Harry ? "

Et puis, il n'était pas la seule addition étrange à la vie de Harry, ces derniers temps, il y avait aussi l'_Ombre_, un autre mystère qu'il ne s'expliquait pas.

" Harry ! "

" Quoi ? "

Et à bien y réfléchir, rien n'expliquait vraiment Sarah non plus…

"Harry… Harry, viens voir ça !"

Il y avait une note d'urgence dans le voix de Danny. Harry reposa la fiole qu'il avait trouvé dans un placard.

" Qu'est ce que tu as ? "

Sans un mot, Danny dégagea l'un des tiroirs de la petite commode et le posa sur le sol. Harry s'approcha, hésitant.

" Qu'est ce qu'il y a, là-dedans ? "

Il avait un mauvais pressentiment, comme s'il avait pu savoir d'une façon ou d'une autre que Danny n'aurait pas du ouvrir ce tiroir, comme les soirs où il s'endormait en sachant à l'avance qu'il allait faire _ce_ rêve.

__

Approche…

Là, dans la caisse de bois clair, se trouvaient des photos. Des dizaines de photos, toutes de Harry, toutes prises peu de temps auparavant. Comme si quelqu'un avait voulu tenir un journal des trois dernières semaines de sa vie ; il y avait Harry avec son oncle et sa tante, Harry avec Danny dans la cour de l'école, Harry qui parlait à Miss Figg, et même Harry avec le clochard du _sept à onze_.

" Merde, c'est dingue… " souffla Danny.

" Il me surveille. " constata Harry.

C'était même pire que ça, c'était comme si un œil avait été dirigé vers lui vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre, buvant ses moindres faits et gestes. Il se demanda même s'il n'y avait pas des clichés de l'_Ombre_ parmi toutes ces images.

" Et ça, qu'est ce que c'est ? "

Il reporta son attention sur Danny. Son ami lui tendit un morceau de papier épais, un peu jauni, qui semblait très ancien. Un étrange symbole était tracé dessus ; une sorte de soleil, avec des branches en forme de triangles.

Il effleura le dessin du bout des doigts, la gorge serrée. Il y avait quelque chose de très déplaisant dans ce symbole, il ignorait quoi au juste. Un froid étrange commença à engourdir les doigts qui étaient en contact avec l'encre, et il retira vivement sa main.

Il déplia le morceau de papier, le retourna. Quelques mots étaient inscrits de l'autre côté.

__

Marque de Zargan

mai 1990 ® 1er décembre 1998

Transmetteur : ?

Réceptacle : Harry Potter.

o

o

o

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

o

o

o

__

A suivre… (très bientôt)

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


	11. Mises en ab

Coucou ! Désolée, je n'ai pas le temps de répondre aux reviews pour l'instant (il faut que je retournes en cours) mais je le ferais dans le chapitre suivant, ou alors je ferais une MAJ de celui-ci. En tous cas, merci pour vos encouragements et gros bisous à tous !

Bluehawk.

o

o

o

o

o

8. Mises en abîme.

_2ème partie_

o

o

o

_ La nuit est tombée sur_

_ Les marécages_

_ Le ciel est mauve_

_ Comme éternel_

_ Les yeux fermés_

_ L'âme envoûtée_

_ Le piège et la beauté_

_ D'un paysage_

_ Des larmes aux yeux_

_ Une terre de feu_

o

_ 7000 danses._

o

o

o

_27 avril 1981._

o

Ils étaient tous les deux endormis, roulés en boules sur le canapé, hébétés par les rires, la musique et la douce chaleur des flammes. Lily sourit, sa joue appuyé contre la porte. Etrange comme ils se ressemblaient, jusque dans leurs sommeils. Mêmes chevelures sombres, mêmes fronts clairs et mêmes lèvres délicates.

Un soir comme ça, il était difficile de penser à la tempête qui s'infiltrait lentement dans leur univers de cristal, difficile aussi d'imaginer le jour où la foudre tomberait.

"C'est bien de James ça, s'endormir dans le salon le soir de son anniversaire !"

La voix était douce, mélange d'amusement et de tendresse, presque un murmure. La voix d'un ami.

Rémus s'approcha calmement, observant l'homme et l'enfant qui dormaient paisiblement, se moquant royalement du reste du monde. Elle sentait les émotions qui bataillaient dans son cœur. Il y avait la peur, la tristesse et la colère, cette désillusion qui s'emparait de lui à chaque fois qu'ils les voyait douter. James et Sirius l'ignoraient peut-être, mais pas Lily : Rémus savait ce qu'il devenait pour eux. Il percevait l'invisible chute, le froid des soupçons.

Pourtant il y avait toujours en lui cet indéfectible amour, celui qui survivait malgré lui, l'aboutissement de sept année d'indestructible amitié jetées dans la tourmente.

"Oui." souffla Lily sans le regarder "C'est le bien genre de choses qu'il peut faire…"

Comme chanter et rire, comme pleurer ou se mettre en colère, comme oublier ses chaussettes dans la salle de bain et comme faire tournoyer dans le ciel d'été leur fils aux yeux de lumière.

Comme vivre.

"Je ferais tout ce que je peux pour que ça continue." murmura Rémus.

La voix était légère, mais elle savait que ces mots avaient valeur de serment. Son regard caressa la forme immobile du petit roi, de son enfant chéri, effleurant les joues douces et les ombres blotties dans le creux des paupières closes, s'arrêtant sur les petits poings serrés, l'un disparaissant sous la paume de son père.

Est ce que Rémus savait ? Ce ne serait pas vraiment étonnant, au fond, Rémus pouvait tout comprendre. Ou peut-être avait-il simplement besoin qu'elle croit en lui, comme on a désespérément besoin de la confiance de quelqu'un pour ne pas sombrer. Parce que le monde doute, et parce que c'est la guerre.

"Je sais, Rémus." offrit-elle.

Au fond, pourquoi faudrait-il y penser maintenant ? Ils avaient encore le temps…

o

o

o

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

o

o

o

_22 mai 1990._

o

Bientôt la pleine lune.

Il lui restait quoi ? Trois jours, cinq jours ? Il n'avait pas prévu de rester si longtemps. Il avait simplement jeté un coup d'œil distrait au calendrier lunaire de l'année 1990, coché la case du premier mai. Le ciel était clément, il serait en sécurité, sûr, pas de problèmes.

Contemplant les étoiles, il aspira à pleins poumons les effluves de la nuit.

Quelque chose n'allait pas ce soir, quelque chose avait changé. Le regard curieux de Harry s'était fait dur dans le courant de l'après-midi, et quelqu'un était venu chez lui, le loup sentait un présence inconnue. Pas hostile, non, pas encore. Juste inconnue.

C'était l'heure des doutes qui revenait au galop, alors la tempête n'allait pas tarder. C'était l'histoire qui se répétait inlassablement. Il connaissait la séquence par cœur : il y avait le temps des questions et de la peur, ce temps qui s'étirait et se tordait dans tous les sens, comme une blessure lancinante. Puis venait l'accélération, quand les murs tremblants s'écroulaient pour de bon, quand rêves et illusions s'évanouissaient dans un nuages de fumée, livrant les ruines à l'impitoyable faux de la mort.

Comment pouvait-on être assez prétentieux pour se croire capable de changer son propre passé ?

o

o

o

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

o

o

o

Harry refusait de s'endormir.

Ce n'est pas qu'il ne pouvait pas, mais il ne _voulait_ pas. Les rêves rodaient. Ils étaient là, tout autours de lui, prêts à l'avaler tout cru s'il fermait un œil.

Tout plutôt que les cauchemars. Pas ce soir, _surtout_ pas ce soir.

Alors il se leva. Sans un bruit, comme le perfide petit serpent que sa tante et son oncle voyaient en lui, il sortit de la maison, par la fenêtre du salon.

_Ça ne va quand même pas devenir une habitude, mon garçon !_ gronda le vent, singeant la voix de l'oncle Vernon.

Tant pis. Il ignora le vent et remonta les rues silencieuse. Il aurait presque pu aimer Privet Drive, la nuit. Quand les petits jardins carrés accueillaient des loups et des papillons en ombres chinoises, quand les gens comme il faut étaient convenablement couchés, quand les maisons désespérément figées s'ouvraient au mystère et quand l'immobile cours du temps semblait s'accélérer un petit peu.

Privet Drive semblait revenir à la vie dans les ténèbres tranquilles.

o

o

o

L'_Ombre_ était là, solitaire, comme toujours fidèle à leur rendez-vous fantôme. Harry traversa le parc. L'_Ombre_ était sa seule solution, pour cette nuit, son dernier rempart contre les rêves.

La musique était douce, ce soir, et elle éloigna l'homme aux yeux rouges. Juste un petit peu plus loin.

« Bonsoir, Harry… »

La voix de l'_Ombre_ semblait se calquer sur la musique, ne faisant qu'un avec elle.

Harry se laissa tomber dans l'herbe humide.

« 'soir… »

Ses doigts continuaient à jouer avec les cordes, mais les yeux de nuits se posèrent sur lui, l'aspirant comme un tunnel sans fin.

« Qu'est ce qui t'amène ? » _l'Ombre_ cligna de l'œil, malicieux « Encore l'oncle Robert ? »

« Non, l'oncle Robert va bien, je crois. »

« Alors tant mieux. » répondit l'_Ombre_ d'un ton presque indifférent.

Et il se concentra de nouveau sur sa guitare, reprenant son étrange position, roulé en boule autours de son instrument. Comme pour retenir la musique le plus longtemps possible.

« Monsieur ? » appela Harry dans un murmure.

L'_Ombre_ ne réagit pas, pas un geste, pas un mot. Pourtant, il écoutait, Harry le savait, il pouvait presque l'_entendre_ écouter.

« Parlez-moi du chemin des étoiles… »

« Que veux tu savoir ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils, étudiant la question.

« Comment peut-on le trouver ? »

« Ce n'est pas la bonne question, Harry. » répondit l'_Ombre_ sans lever les yeux.

Harry interrogea du regard le visage baissé, hésitant. _Qu'est ce que c'est, alors, la bonne question ?_

« Tu ne trouveras probablement jamais, tu sais… Ce que tu devrais plutôt demander, c'est où le chercher… »

Le regard sombre l'étudia un moment, pensif, puis la musique se tut brusquement ; et l'_Ombre_ se déplia dans la nuit.

« Je peux te montrer celui que je connais, peut-être que ça t'aidera à comprendre. »

Et, d'un mouvement fluide, l'_Ombre_ quitta le banc et s'installa dans l'herbe aux côté de Harry qui, émerveillé, retenait son souffle, attendant la suite.

Sans un mot, l'_Ombre_ détacha la lanière de cuir sombre qui retenait la guitare, et posa avec précaution l'instrument sur les genoux de l'enfant, qui n'osait même plus respirer.

« Prends le manche dans ta main gauche et pose l'autre main sur les cordes. »

Les instructions semblaient soufflées par le vent lui même. Harry obéit, ses mains tremblaient contre le bois chaud, et la caisse semblait ronronner doucement contre son ventre.

_Elle est magique…_ comprit-il sans savoir d'où lui venait cette certitude.

« C'est quand tu veux. » fit l'_Ombre_ d'une voix un peu amusée, alors que Harry restait paralysé.

Doucement, très doucement, Harry pressa son majeur contre la dernière corde, il tira légèrement, puis la relâcha d'un mouvement sec, comme il avait vu l'_Ombre_ le faire.

Le son qui s'éleva alors ne ressemblait en rien aux notes majestueuses que produisait l'_Ombre_, c'était fragile, un peu frémissant, pourtant l'échos résonna avec la pureté du cristal en montant vers les étoiles.

Prudent, il tenta une autre note. Puis encore une. Ce n'était pas vraiment une mélodie, juste des sons qui se suivaient, mais étrangement, Harry trouva qu'ils allaient bien ensemble, et que c'était joli. Et il aimait la façon dont le bois semblait frémir sous ses doigts, comme s'il avait été vivant.

o

o

o

« Tu ne pouvais pas dormir ? »

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Pas vraiment. »

Le regard de l'_Ombre_ se fit alors plus acéré, plus perspicace.

« Tu as peur qu'il vienne encore te rendre visite, petit ? »

Harry releva le menton, ses mains tremblaient, mais il s'efforça de ne pas détourner le regard, la guitare lui avait donné du courage.

« Comment savez-vous ? »

« Aucune importance, je sais, c'est tout. »

« Vous savez qui il est ? »

L'_Ombre_ acquiesça.

« Oui. »

Mais il ne le dirait pas, il était inutile de poser la question.

« Est-ce que le professeur Kyles le connaît aussi ? Vous savez qui est le professeur Kyles, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, le professeur Kyles le connaît aussi. Beaucoup de gens le connaissent, tu sais, même s'ils préfèreraient oublier. »

« Est-ce que beaucoup de gens le voient dans leurs rêves ? »

« Beaucoup rêvent de lui, Harry, parce qu'ils en ont peur. Mais tu es le seul à le _voir_. »

Les gens le connaissaient et le craignaient, et Harry n'avait jamais entendu parler de lui. Pourtant, c'était _lui_ qui faisait ces rêves.

Il serra le manche de la guitare un peu plus fort, pour se réchauffer.

Une dernière question, juste une dernière ; celle dont il ne voulait pas connaître la réponse, celle qui, pourtant, l'avait conduit jusqu'ici ce soir.

« Et le professeur Kyles… Est ce que… Est ce qu'il est _avec_ lui ? »

Et le regard de nuit l'envahit de nouveau, pénétrant, presque comme un poison.

« Ca, Harry, c'est une question qu'il faudrait poser au professeur Kyles… »

o

o

o

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

o

o

o

_27 avril 1981._

o

Le soleil était couché depuis quelques heures déjà, et il y avait dans l'air cette atmosphère à la fois douce et vaguement oppressante des fins de fêtes, quand les rires se taisent, quand on revient à la réalité et quand les gens affalés sur les canapés vous regardent un peu hésitants en disant « on devrait peut-être partir …».

Sirius ronflait près du feu et Judy, sa petite amie du moment, le retenait par l'épaule pour éviter que sa tête ne tombe dans les flammes. Lui ignorait complètement le monde qui l'entourait. Son visage, qui d'habitude ne trahissait aucune faiblesse, semblait étrangement triste dans la lumière changeante. Rémus se détourna, mal à l'aise, c'était un peu comme regarder ce qu'il se passait chez les autres, ceux qui laissent retomber les rideaux.

Il quitta la salle à manger, plus pour couper court à la cérémonie des aux-revoirs qu'autre chose. Il remonta le long couloir qui menait au salon, peut-être y trouverait-il James, Peter ou quelqu'autre ami ?

La première chose qu'il aperçut fut Lily. Elle lui tournait de dos, mais il était difficile de se tromper. La longue chevelure rousse qui tombait en vagues dans son dos semblait luire dans l'obscurité. Sans un mot, il s'approcha, avait-elle sentit sa présence ? Sans doutes, Lily « sentait » souvent les choses.

Le spectacle qu'il découvrit au salon lui porta un coup dans le ventre. Les deux silhouettes endormies sur le canapé, c'était comme se prendre en plein cœur toutes les émotions enfouies, celles qu'il s'efforçait d'oublier. L'amour d'abord, l'amour surtout, la colère, la rage même, pourquoi lui ? Il y avait tant d'autres gens, pourquoi douter de _lui_ ? Puis, la peine, cette douleur qui resterait sans doutes pour toujours, même quand l'amour et la colère auraient disparu.

Mais ce ne fut que l'amour qui s'exprima quand il prit la parole, parce qu'il y avait Lily, parce qu'on ne se mettait jamais en colère devant Lily, ça lui aurait paru un sacrilège.

« C'est bien de James, ça, s'endormir dans le salon le soir de son anniversaire… »

« Oui. » répondit Lily sans se retourner « C'est bien le genre de choses qu'il peut faire. »

Et il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, larmes de tristesse, larmes de peur. Que se passerait-il quand les ténèbres dans lesquelles ils se débattaient resserreraient leur étreinte, quand elle les croqueraient d'un coup de dents, les avaleraient sans même prendre la peine de regarder leurs visages ?

Au fond, songea t'il, les ténèbres étaient comme le Loup, comme la bête qui grondait au creux de son ventre, ce n'était pas si étonnant qu'ils l'aient choisi lui, au fond.

Car James doutait de lui, James l'avait trahi, à sa manière. James avait douté, puis avait lâché prise. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance, décida t'il brusquement. Ca faisait mal, mais ça ne changeait _rien_.

« Je ferait tout ce que je peux pour que ça continue… » murmura t'il.

A qui parlait-il réellement, à Lily ? A James ? Ou peut-être à l'enfant endormi sur le canapé, cet enfant qui, sa main dans celle de son père, ne connaissait que la confiance et l'amour. Cet enfant qui était, comme tout enfant, le cœur de leurs espoirs.

Est-ce qu'il douterait, lui aussi ? Ce serait le coup de grâce, l'ultime blessure. Mais, encore, ça ne changerait _rien_.

« Je sais, Rémus. » souffla Lily.

Et les larmes coulèrent sans bruit.

o

o

o

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

o

o

o

_22 mai 1990._

o

La nuit poursuivait sa course, souveraine, sans se préoccuper le moins du monde des états d'âmes des pauvres mortels. Dieu que cette soirée lui semblait étrange, il n'était plus vraiment sûr de savoir dans quel passé il se trouvait. Peu importait, il n'avait pas envie de savoir, pas vraiment. Alors, il descendit du balcon et se retira sans bruit, regagnant son appartement, palace au milieu des taudis.

La petite silhouette recroquevillée sur le tapis le prit par surprise. C'était Harry, ses genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine, comme s'il aurait voulu prendre le moins de place possible. Rémus sentit une vague d'inquiétude lui nouer la gorge.

« Que se passe t'il, Harry ? »

Le garçon ouvrit la bouche, ses mots étaient tremblants et sans l'ouïe si fine du Loup, Rémus n'aurait sans doutes pas pu les deviner.

« Il faut que je vous parle… »

Puis il éclata en sanglots.

o

o

o

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

o

o

o

_Le journal noir, quinzième page._

o

Et voilà. J'ai failli. J'ai même fait pire, j'ai trahi. j'ai trahi mon père, même s'il ne le saura jamais. Ca ne change rien, moi, je le saurais. Ca devrait me dévorer de l'intérieur, ça devrait me tordre les entrailles et me faire supplier, dans l'espoir vain d'obtenir l'absolution.

Ca devrait, mais non.

J'exècre les hommes, j'abomine cette race sans nom, ces créatures de destruction et de haine, j'aimerais les maudire jusqu'au dernier pour avoir créer la douleur et le mal.

Mais pas _lui_. Lui, ce n'est pas un homme, c'est leur _guide_, celui qui peut-être détruira le mal, qui peut-être les rendra meilleurs. Lui _est_ meilleur.

Je lui ai montré le chemin, lui ai fait entr'apercevoir la vérité. Une toute petite chose, une minuscule trahison, mais un trahison tout de même.

Mais après tout, qu'importe ? Ma décision est prise.

o

o

o

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

o

o

o

_22 mai 1990._

o

Rémus posa une tasse fumante sur la table, devant Harry.

« Bois, » lui dit-il « ça t'aidera à te sentir mieux. »

Docile, l'enfant porta la tasse à ses lèvres. Rémus s'assit en face de lui, un peu hésitant.

« Si tu me disais ce qu'il t'arrive, bonhomme… Pourquoi es-tu venu ? »

La question à mille galions. Mais Rémus savait bien que l'important, c'était qu'il soit venu, ça aurait été pire, sinon. Harry reposa la tasse, et leva les yeux.

« Je ne sais pas trop, en fait… C'est juste que l'_Ombre_ disait… »

Rémus fronça les sourcils.

« Harry, qui est l'_Ombre _? »

« C'est un ami… Enfin, une sorte d'ami. Professeur Kyles, si je suis venu ici, c'est parce que je voulais savoir. Danny exagérait, il n'y a pas de quoi aller en prison ! Mais après on a vu le feu, et les photos et à cause des rêves, j'ai pensé… Enfin, je crois que l'_Ombre_ avait raison, vous êtes le mieux placer pour expliquer ! »

Rémus dévisagea l'enfant, stupéfait. La prison ? Des photos ? Des rêves ?

« Harry, je n'ai rien compris à ce que tu viens de me dire… »

Harry prit une inspiration et baissa la tête.

« Je suis venu chez vous. »

« Oui, je le vois bien, que tu es chez moi ! »

L'enfant se mordit la lèvre.

« Non, je veux dire… Ce midi, je vous ai suivi. »

Rémus ouvrit des yeux ronds. Harry était… ? Mais ça expliquait certaines choses. Entre autre, les regards choqués qu'il avait reçu tout l'après-midi

« Je vois. » soupira t'il « Tu as du me voir faire certaines choses qui t'ont paru étrange, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le bel euphémisme que voilà. Harry acquiesça vigoureusement.

« Oui, le feu surtout. Et puis vous avez parlé de magie, de magie et de moi. »

Rémus poussa un long soupir et enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

« Professeur Kyles ? » murmura Harry.

Puis il risqua « Rémus ? »

Alors l'homme se redressa.

« J'imagine que maintenant, tu veux la vérit ? »

Harry hocha la tête.

« Mais je ne peux pas tout te dire, tu comprends ? En fait, tu ne devais rien savoir, mais au fond… De quoi veux-tu que je te parles ? »

« La magie. » dit Harry d'une voix douce « Est-ce qu'elle existe pour de vrai ? »

« Oui, Harry. » répondit-il gravement « Oui, elle existe. »

« Alors vous, vous êtes quoi, un magicien ? »

« Je suis un sorcier. »

Harry acquiesça doucement, comme s'il n'était pas vraiment surprit. Puis son regard se fit plus perçant, et Rémus sentit que la question suivante aurait quelque chose de décisif.

« Pourquoi vous êtes l ? »

_La vérité… Tu lui as promis la vérit !_

« Pour toi. » _La vérit_ « Pour te protéger. »

On ne ment pas à Harry, il le sent. Même un Harry de dix ans.

« Me protéger ? De lui, de l'homme aux yeux rouges ? »

Mais comment diable… 

« Oui. »

« Qu'est ce qu'il va me faire ? »

Rémus secoua la tête. _Non, non, non…Il va te faire mal, il va te faire très très très mal, petit garçon…_

« Non, ça, je ne te le dirais pas. »

« Mais si vous ne me le dîtes pas je ne pourrais pas me défendre ! »

« Ca, c'est mon travail, Harry. »

« C'est le soleil, c'est ça ? C'est ce drôle de soleil… »

Rémus eut un sursaut.

« Comment sais-tu… » Il se pencha en avant, attrapant les deux mains de l'enfant « tu ne dois jamais t'approcher du drôle de soleil, est-ce que tu m'entends ? »

« Mais qu'est ce que c'est ? »

« C'est très très dangereux. Ecoute, je te l'ai dit, je te protégerais. Mais il y a des choses que je ne peux te dire maintenant, car tu ne les comprendrais pas et elles te feraient peur. »

Et Harry acquiesça. Harry était d'accord, Harry avait confiance.

« Monsieur, je voudrais quand même savoir… »

« Quoi, Harry ? »

« Pourquoi… Pourquoi vous voulez me protéger ? »

Rémus resta silencieux un long moment. Il y avait des tas de réponses possibles à cette question, parce que c'est ma mission, parce que tu sauveras le monde, parce que je t'aime…

Mais toutes soulèveraient d'autres questions de la part de l'enfant. Alors il choisit celle que Harry pourrait comprendre, celle que nul n'oserait remettre en question.

« Parce que je l'ai promis à ta mère. »

o

o

o

Rémus le raccompagna chez lui. A pieds, il n'avait pas de voiture. Peut-être que les sorciers comme lui voyageaient différemment ?

« Dis donc, » demanda t'il en chemin « tu te balades souvent comme ça, en pleine nuit ? »

« Non, pas vraiment. » répondit Harry avec un haussement d'épaules « Juste ce soir, et deux autres fois, avant. »

« Il faut que tu évites ça, Harry, tu comprends ? »

« Oui. »

Et il avait retrouvé le 4, Privet Drive. Le professeur Kyles n'avait pas posé de questions sur les rêves, et Harry n'avait rien demandé sur sa mère. Chacun sachant bien où s'arrêtaient les limites de la confiance. Le professeur Kyles proposa de l'accompagné jusqu'à la maison, de toquer à la porte et de parler à son oncle et à sa tante _Il est arrivé quelque chose comprenez-le il y a des excuses et…_

Mais Harry préféra la fenêtre qui s'ouvrait de l'extérieur. Moins de problèmes.

C'était étrange de retrouver le placard après tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Retrouver la cage banale de la réalité après avoir fait un bout de chemin dans le mystère.

Pourtant, il s'endormit. Il s'endormit sans l'homme aux yeux rouges.

Mais ce n'était que partie remise.

o

o

o

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

o

o

o

_2 juillet 1972._

o

Avec un cri de colère, Pétunia Evans, quatorze ans, lança contre le mur un petit cadre de pâte à sel, de ces objets que les enfants fabriquent à l'école, cadeau de sa petite sœur Lily pour ses neuf ans. Le cadre retomba au sol sans se briser.

Il est exactement comme Lily ! 

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle, pourquoi eux ? Oh, elle les avait entendus ce matin, qui parlaient à Lily. Ne fais pas attention à Pétunia, ça lui passera, tu es tellement merveilleuse tu es notre petite fille chérie et patati et patata…

Est-ce qu'ils savaient seulement d'_o_ elle revenait ? De chez les fous ! De ces gens qui voulaient faire d'elle un monstre ! C'était eux qui lui avaient montré toutes le blagues stupides qu'elle avait fait à noël, c'était eux qui faisaient d'elle une de ces personnes qu'on regarde bizarrement dans la rue. Et Lily n'aimait même pas les blagues, avant _eux _!

Elle détestait Lily, elle détestait ces parents, elle détestait ce chat noir qu'ils lui avaient acheté, mais, par dessus tout, elle les détestait, _eux_. _Eux_, l'ombre lointaine qui voulait dévorer sa sœur, la changer et la rendre mauvaise pour en faire l'une des leurs.

Sans un avertissement, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Pétunia crispa les poing dans son dos, se préparant à braver la colère de son père ou de sa mère.

Mais ce n'était ni l'un, ni l'autre.

Et le regard de Pétunia tomba dans celui, d'un vert intense, de sa petite sœur.

o

o

o

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

o

o

o

_22 mai 1990._

o

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée dans la nuit. Pétunia se redressa sur son lit, hébétée et un peu stupéfaite. Même Dudley n'entrait jamais sans frapper. Elle le lui avait répété des dizaines de fois.

Mais ce n'était pas Dudley.

Et le regard de Pétunia tomba dans celui, d'un vert intense, du petit garçon qu'une bande de cinglés avaient déposé sur le pas de sa porte, près de neuf ans plus tôt.

« Je sais, » souffla t'il « je sais tout maintenant. »

o

o

o

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


	12. Accord parfait

Réponses aux reviews :

Lunenoire : ce n'étaient pas _vraiment_ le début des ennuis, juste un avant-goût, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, il ne vont pas tarder …

Onarluca : Merci beaucoup, et voilà la suite.

Louloute2 : oui, il finira par le savoir, seulement… Nan, je dirais rien…

Flow : merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements (ça motive, mine de rien.)

Théalie : une fic qui se termine bien ? C'est à voir… Je ne suis pas sûre que la fin que j'ai en tête soit exactement un "happy-end", mais la plupart devrait s'en sortir...

Cixy : Vi, pauvre, pauvre Rémus, je me dis parfois que c'est celui qui en a le plus bavé (humm… Après Sirius, peut-être…) mais ce que je ne m'explique pas, c'est _pourquoi_ est-ce qu'il a laissé ce pauvre Harry livré à lui-même pendant douze ans ? 'l'aurait quand pu aller voir ce qu'il devenait…

Sinon… Si je passe du temps à trouver le mot juste ? Non, j'écris comme ça vient (et parfois comme ça ne vient pas…) le problème, c'est que ce n'est pas moi qui possède les phrases, mais plutôt le contraire, je crois ; et elles se pointent toujours quand il ne faut pas (cours d'anglais, contrôle de math…).

Merci pour la review !

Alinemcb54 : Merci beaucoup !!!

Alpo : merci à toi aussi.

Draya : voilà la suite.

Stellamoon : et _encore_ : merci.

Merci également à Miss-Nymphadra, Leila, Ryatt, Ielena, lyly,

Gros bisous à tous !!!!!

o

Sinon, un petit avertissement : à mon humble avis, ce chapitre me semble pleinement mériter le PG, bon, ce n'est pas traumatisant, mais il y a quelque vilains mots et une révélation plutôt désagréable.

o

o

o

o

o

9. Accord parfait.

o

o

o

_Elle deviendra ce qu'elle voudra_

Une fée un ange n'importe quoi

Et c'est ici que tout finira

Au paradis elle aura ce qu'elle voudra

Par ici plus personne ne sait

Couvrir ses plaies

Elle sacrifie toutes ses envies

A l'infini

o

_Justine_

o

o

o

o

__

22 mai 1990.

o

"…_ Aujourd'hui le temps restera pluvieux toute la journée, avec un important risque d'orage en soirée ; les zones concernées sont indiquées en rouge sur la carte. Les températures seront comprises entre douze et dix-sept degrés, ce qui est légèrement en dessous des normales saisonnières. Bonjour à tous si vous venez de nous rejoindre ! Il est huit heure trente et nous sommes le mardi vingt-deux mai. Tout de suite les informations de la matinée. La nuit dernière_…"

Un _clic_ annonça l'arrivée de Dudley dans la cuisine, et la voix grave du présentateur fut remplacée par celles, aiguës et criardes, des héros de _kids zone_, son émission favorite.

Sans même jeter un regard à son cousin, Harry retira la poêle de la plaque chauffante et répartit son contenu dans trois assiettes, en prenant soin de privilégier largement celle de son cousin, qui était selon sa tante "un garçon en pleine croissance qui avait besoin de manger beaucoup." Harry s'était plusieurs fois fait la réflexion que si lui était si petit, c'était peut-être bien parce que les portions qu'on lui servait faisaient généralement à peine la moitié de celles de Dudley.

Sans un mot, il fit glisser l'assiette en direction de son cousin et s'installa à ses côté avec la sienne. Complètement absorbé par les dessins animés, Dudley fit à peine attention à lui. Harry jeta un coup d'œil distrait à l'écran où des petits personnages verts et bleus s'envoyaient des tartes à la crème à la figure, tout en se demanda pourquoi sa tante ne descendait pas déjeuner.

"Où est ta mère ?" s'enquit-il.

Dudley eut un haussement d'épaule pour toute réponse.

Il finit son assiette, avala son verre de jus d'orange puis déposa ses couverts dans l'évier. Ignorant son cousin qui louchait avec avidité sur l'assiette fumante encore intacte de la tante Pétunia, il quitta la cuisine.

o

o

o

Au pied de l'escalier, il hésita. Là-haut, il y avait la chambre de son oncle et sa tante, la chambre de Dudley, la salle de jeu de Dudley et la deuxième salle de bain. Harry n'avait que rarement l'occasion de monter. Mais quelque chose s'était passé la veille, et quelque chose se passait peut-être encore aujourd'hui. Prenant une inspiration, il posa son pied sur la première marche et monta sans bruit.

La porte était ouverte sur la chambre de son oncle et sa tante, le dernier des royaumes secrets, l'ultime interdit, les confins du 4, Privet Drive où même Dudley se soumettait à cette règle indémodable "frappez avant d'entrer !".

Il vit les rideaux blanc et or, le couvre-lit couleur crème et la commode de bois clair. Il vit la lumière qui tombait en grappes et formait des flaques chaudes sur le parquet. Il vit les murs pâles et la silhouette sombre de sa tante qui lui tournait le dos.

Elle tenait quelque chose dans ses mains, un objet insignifiant qui pourtant concentrait toute son attention.

"Tante Pétunia ?"

Sa voix flotta un moment, comme un vent d'été prisonnier de l'air immobile. Harry se savait en faute, en territoire ennemi, pourtant, il n'avait pas peur. Il avait cette étrange impression d'être, pour quelques secondes, aux commandes de leur monde étriqué, et que c'était elle qui guetterait son aval et sa bénédiction.

Pour quelque seconde.

"Qu'est ce que tu veux ?"

Ni cri, ni colère. Ni "Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?". Juste ce soupir. Un peu las, presque triste.

"Je… Le petit déjeuné est prêt…" bégaya Harry, incertain.

Elle reposa ce qu'elle tenait sur la commode d'un geste machinal et se tourna vers lui. Il y avait dans ses yeux une étrange lueur que Harry n'était pas sûr de comprendre, même pas sûr de _vouloir_ comprendre.

"Tante Pétunia ?"

Elle le regardait bizarrement. Pas avec mépris ou dégoût, non, plutôt comme s'il avait été un parfait inconnu, quelqu'un qu'elle aurait rencontré pour la première fois. Pour un peu, il se serait attendu à ce qu'elle tende sa main, comme lui avec Sarah. _Tu es Harry, n'est ce pas ?_

"Tu as ses yeux, tu le sais ?"

Il resta interdit. Ses yeux ? Les yeux de qui ? Mais elle quitta la pièce avant qu'il n'ai pu poser de question, de toutes façons, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas eu la réponse. Peu importait, il n'en avait même pas besoin.

En silence, il se glissa jusqu'à la commode ; posant sa main dans l'une des flaques de soleil, il se hissa sur la pointe des pieds.

L'objet était plat et petit, frêle comme un oiseau. Il l'attira délicatement à lui.

Le bois décoré de pâte à sel peinte, comme on en fait au jardin d'enfants, encadrait la photo de deux petites filles. Leurs visages étaient très différents, pourtant il y avait le même rire dans leurs yeux et le vent ébouriffait leurs chevelures, entremêlant le blond et le roux.

L'une d'elle avait des cheveux pâles, un visage maigre et un cou trop long qui avait du lui valoir bien des moqueries de la part de ses camarades de classe. L'autre était belle, plus belle encore que Sarah aux yeux d'étoiles. Elle avait des cheveux de feu et des yeux d'un vert d'émeraude.

o

o

o

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

o

o

o

Son cri résonna dans le couloir, teintant le silence. Un cri rauque, le cri de celui qui rejette la douleur de toutes les pauvres forces qui lui restent.

C'était _elle_ qui criait.

Mordant son poing pour ne pas pleurer, le front collé à la porte, Sarah n'osait plus bouger. Sa mère était encore malade. Juste là, de l'autre côté, elle vomissait et elle avait mal.

Connor était à l'intérieur et il lui avait interdit d'entrer. Ni Neil, ni Mitch n'étaient là, mais de toutes façons ils n'auraient rien fait. Ils ne faisaient jamais rien, même Mitch, qui pourtant la rejoignait dans sa chambre le soir quand il rentrait.

Pourtant elle était malade. Sa mère était de nouveau malade et il fallait la guérir.

Un nouveau cri chassa le silence qui revenait à pas de loup, et Sarah mordit plus fort dans sa paume, ignorant la douleur, tâchant de ne pas crier elle aussi.

Au troisième cri, la porte s'ouvrit sur la mince silhouette de Connor. Déséquilibrée, Sarah s'effondra sur le sol, le poing rouge et les yeux brillants de larmes contenues.

"Mais qu'est ce que je t'ai dit ?" siffla Connor.

Sans douceur, il la saisit par le bras et la remit sur ses pieds. Mais Sarah ne lui prêtait aucune attention ; son regard était rivé à la forme fragile qu'on devinait sous les draps.

"Sors d'ici !" ordonna Connor dans un murmure.

La forme remua, les draps glissèrent sans un bruit.

"Est ce que c'est toi, Soleil ?" demanda la voix rauque.

Sarah resta silencieuse. A regret, Connor la fit avancer d'une bourrade dans le dos, mais elle était incapable de parler.

"C'est elle, maman." répondit-il à sa place.

"Approche, mon bébé." Dit la voix fantôme.

Connor la poussa un peu plus fort, son front clair plissé par l'angoisse sous les mèches de cheveux sombres. Sarah avança en silence, se sentant comme condamnée à mort. Elle ne savait plus si elle aurait voulu serrer de toutes ses forces la forme fragile de sa mère ou alors s'enfuir le plus loin possible de ce souffle rauque et de cette odeur d'hôpital.

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'était possible, de toutes façons.

Quelques sourdes secondes plus tard, elle découvrit le visage blanc, encore plus pâle, encore plus maigre, encore moins ressemblant à sa mère.

Juste un fantôme de mère, et encore.

"Est-ce que tu as peur, Soleil ?"

Non, non, non, non, il y avait des choses qu'ils ne fallait pas demander. Elle n'avait pas peur, pourquoi aurait-elle peur, d'ailleurs ? Il n'y avait _aucune_ raison d'avoir peur, dis maman ?

"Un petit peu."

Les deux mains maigres, aussi maigres et ridées que des mains de vieille femme, se refermèrent sur la sienne.

__

Pourquoi as-tu des mains de vieille femme, maman ?

Mais les mains étaient chaudes.

"Mon petit soleil, il ne faut pas avoir peur. Je n'ai pas peur, parce que je suis avec toi."

"Est ce que tu restera avec moi ?"

__

Où est-ce qu'elle pourrait aller, voyons ? Elle ne peut pas bouger du lit !

"Bien sûr, toujours."

__

Non, maman, pas toujours. Je ne veux pas de ce toujours-là, dis-moi un an, dix ans, mais pas toujours…

"Et on ira se promener dans le parc ?" dis très vite Sarah "Et à la plage pour les vacances d'été, et tu m'emmèneras à l'école ?" encore plus vite, pour ne pas réfléchir." Et on aura un chien, et Connor ira au collège avec son vélo rouge, et…"

"Soleil…"

Non, non, non, non ! Pas les larmes… Dans le regard de sa mère, elle pouvait lire qu'il n'y aurait plus da ballade dans le parc et encore moins de vacances à la mer, que Connor n'allait plus au collège parce que Mitch l'en empêchait et que d'ailleurs le vélo rouge était oublié depuis longtemps.

"Je t'aime, ma chérie…"

Non, non, non, non…

"Moi aussi, maman."

"Ce n'est pas la dernière fois."

"La dernière fois ?" répéta Sarah, sans comprendre.

"Non, " confirma sa mère comme si ce qu'elle venait de dire était très clair "On se reverra."

"Bien sûr, pourquoi est-ce…"

__

Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne se reverrait pas ?

"Je reviendrais. Je reviendrais pour te dire au revoir. Même si tu ne me reconnaîtra peut-être pas…"

"Au revoir ? Pourquoi au revoir ? Tu ne vas nulle part, tu n'as pas besoin de me dire au revoir !"

Sa mère sembla hésiter un moment, puis elle eut un faible sourire. Un pâle ersatz de celui qu'elle faisait avant.

"Bien sûr, ma chérie. Où avais-je la tête ?"

Non, non, non, non ! Et elle s'enfuit. elle fila dans le couloir, échappant aux mains de sa mère, aux bras de Connor, au lit blanc et au sourire fantôme.

Et dans le couloir, elle s'effondra, le front appuyé contre la vieille commode de bois, celle qui avait longtemps trôné dans sa chambre de bébé.

"Sarah ?"

La voix de son frère était tremblante et inquiète. Rien à voir avec le ton impérieux qu'il employait d'habitude.

"Pourquoi elle a dit ça, Connor ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle parle comme si… Comme si…"

Elle déglutit. De son poing douloureux, elle cogna contre la commode. Un peu de bois arraché lui écorcha la peau.

"Comme si on n'allait plus jamais la revoir ?"

Derrière elle, les traits tirés et les poings crispés sur le tissu de son jean, Connor pleurait en silence.

o

o

o

__

4 mai 1986.

o

Connor Tillman, douze ans à peine, pédalait énergiquement le long du chemin défoncé. Les creux et les pierres secouaient violemment son vieux vélo mais il ne diminua pas son allure.

Ce mince ruban de terre pâle conduisait jusqu'à la petite maison de bois dans laquelle il vivait avec sa mère et sa sœur Sarah. Et cet après-midi-là, il était en retard.

Il avait promis d'être à la maison à cinq heures piles pour que sa mère puisse se rendre à la pizzeria où elle travaillait chaque soir depuis le début du mois, lui laissant la garde de la petite Sarah en l'absence de baby-sitter. Seulement, il n'avait pas prévu les trois idiots qui l'avaient attendu à la sortie du collège pour lui taper dessus et déchirer ses vêtements.

Du coup, il était en retard.

Après une dernière accélération, il arriva en vue de la vieille voiture verte, tout ce qu'il restait de son père, décédé trois ans plus tôt. Il serra les freins et stoppa son vélo dans la petite cour de gravillons en un dérapage parfait.

"Maman ?"

Pas de réponse.

"Maman ?"

Peut-être était-elle déjà partie ? Non, peu de chance qu'elle eut laissé Sarah toute seule. A presque sept ans, la fillette se mettait à pleurer dès que sa mère et Connor disparaissaient de son champ de vision, elle était comme ça depuis la mort de leur père, abattu sous leurs yeux par un dealer.

Il contourna la maison. Elle l'attendait toujours sur le porche, de l'autre côté. Là où, normalement, elle aurait du entendre son cri.

Des cris.

Pas les siens, quelqu'un d'autre criait, à l'intérieur.

"Sarah !"

Pris de panique, il abandonna dans l'allée son vélo et son sac à dos et parcouru à toute vitesse les derniers mètres le séparant de la porte.

"Sarah ?"

Personne ne répondit. Sa petite sœur avait cessé de crier. Connor traversa la cuisine au pas de course, sentant un sourde angoisse lui étreindre la gorge.

"Sarah ?"

Malgré lui, il se souvint du jour où ces types étaient venu s'en prendre à son père, les grosses matraques noirs, le sang et les cris…

__

Ses cris…

"Bon sang, espèce de salope, tu vas me dire ce que tu as fait de ce putain de fric !"

Les cris venaient de l'escalier, il en était sûr, maintenant. Connor se sentit presque soulagé en reconnaissant la voix de Mitch, le crétin avec lequel sortait sa mère depuis quelques mois.

"Va te faire foutre, puisque je te dis que je n'ai rien !"

__

Juste une dispute… C'était banal, c'était quelque chose qui arrivait toutes les semaines, _rien qu'une histoire de fric…_

Si seulement Sarah pouvait arrêter de crier…

"Mais lâche-moi, à la fin !"' cria sa mère.

Et Sarah hurla encore plus fort. Connor fit demi-tour et regagna le salon. Sarah l'aperçu du haut des escaliers et lui lança un regard quasi-désespéré. Tout près d'elle, Mitch tenait sa mère par les cheveux, le visage violacé, la secouant et lui arrachant de petits cris de douleur.

"Lâche-la !" hurla Connor, figé dans le salon "Lâche-là, fils de pute !"

Mitch l'ignora et tira un grand coup, la front de leur mère effleura presque la première marche, elle vacilla, en équilibre précaire en haut de l'escalier. Un cri suraigu échappa à Sarah, et Connor fut tenté de l'imiter.

"T'as voulu me baiser, hein, Amy ? Tu croyais que tu pouvais m'avoir ? Où est mon blé ? Je te le répéterais pas, pauvre conne !"

"Mitch, je t'en prie !"

"Lâche-la !" cria Connor.

Et il bondit vers l'escalier, et tout s'enchaîna à toute vitesse.

Dans un sursaut d'énergie, sa mère se redressa avec un cri de douleur, abandonnant quelques mèches de ses longs cheveux aux doigts poisseux de Mitch.

"Espèce de sale petite pute…"

Et il la frappa. Un réflexe de mec, dirait-il plus tard. Son poing heurta sa mâchoire et la projeta en arrière, vers les marches.

Et elle tomba.

Paralysé, Connor vit le corps de sa mère dévaler les marches, mou comme une poupée cassée, avant d'atterrir sur le carrelage avec un drôle de bruit.

Et elle resta immobile, son poignet formant un angle bizarre et du sang s'écoulant de sa lèvre, là où Mitch l'avait frappée.

Sarah ne criait plus.

"Merde, gamin, elle est morte ?" demanda Mitch dans un souffle.

Connor l'ignorait, et il n'avait pas vraiment envie de le savoir. Le corps d'Amy Tillman se faisait trouble à ses pieds, le sang cognait plus fort qu'une enclume contre ses tempes.

"Réponds, petit !" pressa Mitch "Elle a clamsé ?"

Connor ne dit rien, et Amy resta immobile.

o

o

o

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

o

o

o

__

22 mai 1990.

o

Le front appuyé dans la paume de sa main, Harry contemplait son cahier d'un œil morne. Décidément, cette journée ne présentait vraiment aucun intérêt; le professeur Kyles n'était nulle part en vue, Mlle Linsey assurant les cours de la journée, et Danny était absent, peut-être malade, ou peut-être qu'il avait raconté à sa mère leur aventure de la veille. Elle ne l'avait sûrement pas crût, mais sans doute avait-elle jugé bon de lui faire manquer l'école afin qu'il évite le professeur bizarre et son copain Harry tout aussi inquiétant.

Pire que sans intérêt, cette journée s'annonçait même carrément désagréable, se dit-il en coulant un regard dans le fond de la classe, où Dudley et Gordon ricanaient en toute impunité, Mlle Linsey ayant renoncé depuis longtemps à l'idée de les faire taire.

Les chiffres sur son cahier semblaient se tortiller dans tous les sens, comme les personnages de _kids' zone_. Les pensées aussi se tortillaient, à l'instar des chiffres ; les questions, surtout. Qui et quoi ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? Qui était réellement le professeur Kyles ? Que voulait l'homme aux yeux rouges ? Qu'était vraiment la magie et surtout, qu'est ce que lui, Harry Potter, venait faire au beau milieu de toute cette histoire ?

Le monde avait changé, entre hier et aujourd'hui. Les autres enfants semblaient encore plus différents, tout lui semblait étrange et même sa tante, qui pourtant était l'incarnation même de la constance et la normalité, se mettait à agir de manière incompréhensible.

__

Et cette andouille de Danny qui lui faisait faux bond. Avait-il vraiment tout avoué à sa mère ? Une petite boule de papier mâché, froide, humide et collante, un peu comme les questions, s'écrasa sur sa nuque avec un petit _splash_. Harry ne se retourna pas, mais entendit Dudley rire encore plus fort quand il passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour en déloger le projectile.

__

Ouais, carrément désagréable.

o

o

o

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

o

o

o

__

1er janvier 1999.

o

Pour la dixième fois depuis le début de la nuit, et pour la millième fois au moins, Ron se redressa en sursaut sur son fauteuil de bois.

"Harry ?" appela t'il doucement.

Pas de réponse. Pas plus que les fois précédentes. Il ignorait ce qui le réveillait, mais c'était toujours la même chose : ce souffle chaleureux qui le traversait, c'était un peu comme le sourire de son ami, celui qu'il avait quand ils se retrouvaient après les vacances d'été, son sourire "c'est cool de retrouver la maison !".

Et, à chaque fois, juste avant d'ouvrir les yeux, il était _certain_ que c'était Harry, qu'il allait croiser ce regard, un peu sage, un peu espiègle, qui précédait les éclats de rire.

__

Alors quoi, vieux, tu m'as laissé dormir pour les fêtes ?

Mais ses yeux restaient clos.

Un grincement, derrière lui. Presque à regret, il détourna son regard du visage immobile et se tourna vers la porte.

Et là, le front appuyé contre le chambranle, le visage plus pâle que la mort et le regard empli d'incrédulité, comme s'il se demandait comment il avait bien pu arriver jusqu'ici, se tenait le professeur Rogue.

o

o

o

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

o

o

o

__

22 mai 1990.

o

Les mains dans les poches et la mine sinistre, Harry errait sans but dans la cour de récréation, contournant le plus largement possible le terrain de sport pour éviter d'être repéré par Dudley où l'un de ses idiots de copains.

Finalement, il gagna le préau, et se laissa tomber sur les marches froides. En silence, il laissa son regard glisser sur ses camarades, tous ces garçons et ces filles si heureux et insouciants, si _normaux_.

"Salut, je te cherchais."

De surprise, Harry faillit chuter au bas des marches. Il se retourna et son regard errant fut capturé par celui de Sarah aux yeux d'étoiles.

Sauf que ce matin-là, c'était des larmes en diamant qui brillaient sur son visage, et la peau pâle de ses joues était marbrée de rose et d'argent.

Ce matin-là, Sarah pleurait.

"Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?"

Avec des gestes lents et gracieux, elle le contourna et vint s'asseoir près de lui, sur les marches.

"C'est ma mère, elle est malade."

"Oh…" souffla Harry.

Que dire d'autre ? _Tu sais, c'est peut-être pas si grave…_ Stupide, et dérisoire. _C'était_ grave, il le voyait dans ses yeux.

"Elle est malade depuis longtemps, je crois." continuait Sarah "C'est peut-être pour ça qu'elle a… Qu'elle a changé."

"Changé ?"

"Oui, elle… Elle n'est plus comme avant…" de nouvelles larmes se formèrent au coin de ses yeux "Tu sais Harry, je crois… Je crois que je ne la reverrais plus."

Harry sentit comme une minuscule aiguille lui traverser le ventre. Il posa sur elle un regard navré.

"Ne dis pas ça, tu ne peux pas savoir… On ne peut jamais savoir…"

Sarah releva les yeux. Des yeux encore plus grands que d'habitude.

"C'est vrai ?"

__

Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui est vrai ? Il acquiesça, sans rien dire, ne sachant au juste ce qu'il confirmait.

D'une main tremblante, il effaça les traînées argentée sur ses joues, recueillant un peu de lumière au bout de ses doigts, elle lui offrit un pâle sourire et sans comprendre pourquoi, il songea à l'_Ombre_.

__

Peut-être que Sarah était son chemin des étoiles ?

Mais le sourire se changea en grimace et elle laissa échapper un petit rire amer, un rire de grande personne, un rire en-fait-c'est-vraiment-pas-drôle.

"En plus, j'ai même pas fait mes exercices de math…"

Et Harry eut presque envie de rire, lui aussi. Parce que c'était bête, qui se soucie d'un devoir de math quand tout va mal ? Mais le professeur ne savait que le monde s'effondrait, il ne voyait pas que les étoiles s'éteignaient une à une dans les yeux de Sarah, alors, pour lui, ça resterait important.

De nouveau il embrassa du regard le cour de récréation, Dudley et ses amis normaux, les professeurs qui savaient toujours tout parce qu'ils étaient les professeurs, la marelle avec ciel et terre tracée en lignes parfaites sur le goudron, comme si on pouvait vraiment capturer le ciel et la terre.

"Je voudrais m'en aller." murmura Sarah.

Il la regarda un moment. Elle était jolie ; bien plus jolie que cette stupide école avec sa marelle et sa cage au écureuils. Bien plus jolie que le monde qu'il connaissait.

Il prit sa main dans la sienne, un peu maladroit et vaguement incertain.

"Alors on s'en va." souffla t'il tout près de son visage.

o

o

o

Ils n'allèrent nulle part et ils allèrent partout. Le monde autours d'eux devenait étrange et étranger, et le réel se fondait dans les histoires qu'ils se racontaient. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment de but mais Harry trouva qu'avec la main de Sarah dans la sienne, ça n'avait rien de terrifiant. Little Whining se teintait de mystère et de merveilleux.

Il l'emmena dans le petit parc et lui raconta l'_Ombre_, il lui dit aussi la musique et les secrets, il parlait de magie et de rêves, et de tout ce qu'il aurait voulu dire, et qui tout d'un coup cessa d'être bizarre.

Ils déjeunèrent des biscuits que Sarah avait glissé dans son sac la veille, assis au pied du banc de l'_Ombre_, protégés par une fine nappe de ciel d'argent.

Ils jouèrent à des jeux de leur invention, des jeux auxquels on ne perdait jamais vraiment. Sarah cessa de pleurer, et Harry se mit à rire.

L'école avait disparut, l'homme aux yeux rouges n'existait plus, et la mère de Sarah n'était plus malade. Et, cet après-midi-là en s'endormant dans l'herbe douce, ils y croyaient presque.

o

o

o

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

o

o

o

__

Le journal noir, dix-septième page.

o

L'orage approche.

Je le sens dans l'air, il est presque là, il accourt en même temps que la nuit.

Il serait grand temps de veiller sur l'enfant.

o

o

o

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

o

o

o

__

22 mai 1990.

o

Le sourd gémissement du vent se pris dans les feuilles éveilla Harry. Hébété, il se redressa, ses mains à plat dans l'herbe humide.

"Sarah ?"

Elle était là, tout près, roulée en boule à côté de lui, ses mains crispées sur son ventre. Les traces d'argent étaient réapparues sur ses joues, et la couleur de ses lèvres s'assombrissait.

"Sarah, ça va ?"

Elle gémit, comme le vent. Et Harry sentit l'angoisse lui nouer la gorge, est ce qu'elle était malade ? Est-ce qu'elle allait mourir, comme sa mère ?

"Sarah !"

"Ca revient." grogna t'elle.

Elle se redressa lentement, avec des gestes gauches et malhabiles.

"Qu'est ce qui revient ?"

"Il faut qu'on y aille, il faut qu'on y aille _maintenant _!"

Harry se leva à son tour, la retenant par les épaules alors qu'elle vacillait.

"Mais aller où ?"

"Chez moi."

o

o

o

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

o

o

o

__

Le journal noir, dix-septième page.

o

L'orage approche, l'orage approche mais ils ne peuvent rien tant qu'ils n'ont pas l'enfant.

Ils ne peuvent rien si l'enfant ne vient pas à eux, et pourquoi viendrait-il ? Je sais qu'il connaît le danger à présent.

Ils ne peuvent rien, mais l'orage approche.

o

o

o

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

o

o

o

__

22 mai 1990.

o

"C'est… C'est ta maison ?"

Une maison qui aurait fait plisser le nez de la tante Pétunia, songea Harry alors que de fines gouttes de pluie venaient lui fouetter le visage.

Les murs étaient tout gris, le jardin à l'abandon, avec des vieux meubles et des chaises rouillées un peu partout, et un volet pendait tristement.

"Ouais, c'est ma maison." souffla Sarah entre ses dents serrées.

Sa main tremblait dans celle de Harry, et elle trébuchait à chaque pas.

"Mais qu'est ce que tu as ?" murmura t'il.

"Viens…"

La porte n'était même pas fermée. La maison semblait vide, mais peut-être y avait-il la maman malade quelque part ? Sarah tira sur son bras pour le faire marcher plus vite. Ils traversèrent la cuisine et le salon.

"Par là, Harry…"

Elle le fit entrer dans une petite pièce. Une pièce beaucoup plus belle que les autres, avec d'épais rideaux et un bureau de bois. Il y avait aussi une autre porte, de l'autre côté.

Sarah s'appuya contre le mur, et ses cheveux semblaient devenir de plus en plus sombres sur son front de plus en plus pâle.

"Et maintenant ?" pressa t'il "Tu vas me dire ce qu'il t'arrive ?"

"Ouvre le tiroir, " souffla t'elle, ses yeux clos "celui du haut, et prends la clé."

Harry obéit. Il contourna le bureau de bois et ouvrit le premier tiroir.

Et un grand froid l'envahit brusquement.

Là, devant lui, sur le couvercle sombre d'un boîte bizarre, il y avait le soleil vert.

"Harry, dépêche-toi…"

__

Sarah … La gorge sèche, il attrapa le trousseau de clés, ses yeux rivée sur le soleil.

"_Harry !_"

D'un secousse, il s'arracha à sa contemplation, et, sans prendre la peine de refermer le tiroir, se précipita vers elle.

o

o

o

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

o

o

o

__

Le journal noir, dix-septième page.

o

Dernière chance, l'orage est le plus grand risque. Ce n'est pas n'importe quel orage, et lui qui possède le Loup devrait le savoir.

Si jamais l'enfant allait à eux…

o

o

o

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

o

o

o

__

22 mai 1990.

o

La pluie semblait tomber plus fort, dehors, remarqua Harry en descendant le petit escalier de bois.

Tout était sombre, en bas.

Sarah se précipita vers le grand meuble en métal, et ouvrit les lourdes portes. Là, elle attrapa le petit objet rond et transparent. Harry sentit son sang se glacer alors que, d'une main experte, elle plongeait le dard étincelant dans la petite fiole.

Le tonnerre se mit à gronder, dehors. Il y avait peut-être des éclairs, mais, depuis le sous-sol, on ne pouvait les voir.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais ?"

Elle contempla le seringue, minuscule dans sa main, et tourna vers lui un regard presque triste.

"Il n'y a que _comme ça_, que ça s'arrête."

Et, affalé contre la porte métallique, mordillant sa lèvre, elle planta l'aiguille dans la peau claire de son bras, et appuya sur le piston.

o

o

o

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

o

o

o

__

Le journal noir, dix-septième page.

o

Si l'enfant allait jusqu'à eux, alors _son_ sacrifice n'aurait plus aucune utilité, et le pacte serait vain.

Et peut-être, alors, que tout serait perdu.

o

o

o

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

o

o

o

__

22 mai 1990.

o

Il retint ses épaules alors que son corps s'affaissait sur le sol. Les étoiles étaient revenues dans son regard, et il se dit qu'elle était belle. Pas belle comme peut l'être une petite fille, mais une autre sorte de beauté, une beauté qui imprégnait ses yeux noirs et son doux sourire, plus doux que celui de la fille aux yeux verts sur la photo au cadre de pâte à sel.

Elle était belle, comme aurait pu l'être une mère.

Alors, oubliant le sol froid et la petite fiole vide, oubliant l'inquiétante boîte dans le bureau là-haut, et parce qu'elle était si jolie, Harry se mit à chanter.

Il chanta la douce mélopée de l'_Ombre_, et un sourire naquit dans les yeux de Sarah.

Et, serrant très fort sa main dans la sienne, il se pencha et chuchota au creux de son oreille :

"Montre-moi le chemin des étoiles…"

Et Sarah ferma les yeux.

o

o

o

En haut, alors que l'orage s'éveillait aux ténèbres, un ombre passa derrière les dos de Mitch, debout au milieu du salon vide, et une voix lui glissa à l'oreille.

"Tout est en place…"

o

o

o

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


	13. Perdition

o

o

o

o

o

10. Perdition.

o

o

o

__

Je crois

Que tu es

Comme les flammes autours des croix

Et comme un ange dans les nuages

(…)

Emmène-moi

Emmène-moi dans un manoir

Enchaîne-moi

Enchaîne-moi encore plus bas

Et puis entraîne-moi

Entraîne-moi où le ciel n'existe pas.

o

_Le manoir._

o

o

o

o

__

22 mai 1990.

o

En y repensant, cette bien drôle de journée avait été pour Harry l'une des plus étrange qu'il ait jamais connu. Alors peut-être n'était-ce que justice que l'enfer choisit justement cette nuit pour se déchaîner à ses pieds ?

La nuit avançait, lente et presque douloureuse, dans le sous-sol glacial. Harry frissonnait, la seule source de chaleur restait le corps de Sarah, toujours endormie, appuyé contre son épaule engourdie. De l'extérieur lui venait les bruits assourdis de l'orage, auxquels venait faire échos le _plic ploc_ d'un robinet mal fermé quelque part.

Un autre bruit, aussi, un bruit à peine perceptible, comme le lent ressac des vagues sur une invisible grève, comme une armée qui reviendrait lentement à la vie, comme si _quelque chose_ approchait.

__

Approche… Approche…

Plus haut, tout en haut de l'escalier, et ça lui semblait un millier de kilomètres, une porte claqua.

o

o

o

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

o

o

o

__

10 décembre 1979.

o

Le long corridor descendait vers les ténèbres. Toujours plus bas, toujours plus sombre. La pierre lisse et polie s'était changée en roche humide depuis quelques mètres déjà, et le froid s'insinuait dans ses longs cheveux et sous les pans de sa lourde cape.

Elle ne renonçait pourtant pas. Serrant plus fort le tissu contre sa poitrine, elle avançait, toujours plus loin. Ce qu'elle cherchait était proche, et elle le sentait.

Elle se trompait rarement.

Les torches s'enflammèrent soudainement à son passage. Un tour des plus rudimentaires, certes, mais angoissant tout de même. La petite pièce semblait décrire un cercle parfait, mais quand elle eut fait quelques pas, elle réalisa, surprise, que seule la moitié en était réelle. L'autre n'était que son reflet dans l'immense miroir qui servait de paroi.

"Bienvenue à toi, mon enfant…"

Elle eut un sursaut. Une nouvelle torche s'enflamma près de sa tête, révélant les contours d'une silhouette féminine assise à même le sol.

"Bonjour." souffla t'elle.

L'inconnue redressa la tête, rejetant en arrière sa lourde chevelure sombre, et l'étudia un moment.

"Tu es Lily, n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien, assieds-toi, qu'attends-tu ?" ajouta t'elle avant que Lily n'ait pu confirmer.

Et Lily obéit, mal à l'aise. Elle distinguait son reflet, fragile et tremblant, de l'autre côté du miroir.

"Qu'est ce qui t'a conduis jusqu'ici ? Me trouver n'est pas vraiment une mince affaire, mon enfant. Ceux qui y parviennent ont généralement de bonnes raisons."

"Je ne suis pas sûre… Il y a tellement de choses… Disons que je cherche des réponses."

"A propos de ces rêves ?"

Lily fronça les sourcils.

"Comment savez-vous ?"

L'autre sourit. Ses yeux noirs se plissèrent comme ceux d'un chat.

"Je sais un tas de choses, fillette. C'est bien pour ça que tu es venue me voir, non ?"

Lily acquiesça, se demandant pour la première fois si elle avait vraiment eut raison de venir.

"Je me demande… Je sais que ce ne sont que des rêves, mais ils m'obsèdent, tout semble si… réel."

La femme éclata de rire. Un rire de gorge, chaud, rassurant.

"Que des rêves ? Allons, si tu croyais vraiment ce que tu dis, tu ne serais pas ici."

Lily déglutit, mal à l'aise.

"Allons, détends-toi, je ne vais pas te manger. Dis-moi un peu, quand ont-ils commencé ?"

"Cet été, il y a six mois, environ. Au début, c'était très court, ce n'était même pas réellement des rêves, c'était comme… Je ne sais pas trop…"

"Comme des flashs ? Comme une image étrange qui venait faire irruption dans ton sommeil ?"

Lily acquiesça.

"Puis c'est devenu plus fréquent, plus… effrayant."

La femme poussa un soupir, et une lueur de compassion traversa ses yeux bruns.

"Tu peux en être sûre, ce ne sont pas des rêves."

"Alors… Quoi ?"

o

o

o

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

o

o

o

__

22 mai 1990.

o

"Sarah ?"

Les yeux brûlants, hébété par la fatigue, Connor traversa la cuisine d'un pas de somnambule.

"Sarah ?

Il n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était, peut-être vingt-deux, vingt-trois heures, il avait perdu le compte. Regarder sa mère mourir doucement n'aidait pas à conserver la notion du temps.

"_Sarah !_"

Dehors, cette fichue tempête ne se calmait pas. "Une soirée parfaite pour crever" aurait dit son père s'il avait été là, lui qui était mort par un après midi d'été des plus radieux. Sans doute qu'il ne l'avait pas digéré.

Cette nuit s'annonçait interminable, et tant mieux, parce que le matin, le "retour au calme" serait sans doute pire que tout.

Si seulement cet orage pouvait l'emporter lui aussi, l'emporter pour toujours.

"SARAH !"

"Elle est pas là, la petite." grogna une voix dans son dos.

Connor sentit une main glacée lui étreindre le cœur. Sarah, pas là, en pleine nuit avec un temps pareil ?

Il se retourna, lentement, pour faire face au visage ravagé de Neil.

"Et où est-elle ?"

Neil se contenta de sourire, un sourire moqueur de gamin insolent, qui faisait froid dans le dos au beau milieu de ces cicatrices.

"Où est-elle ?" répéta t'il.

Encore ce sourire silencieux.

Connor n'avait jamais aimé Mitch, c'était un type à la fois violent et lâche, égoïste et faux-jeton, malhonnête en toutes circonstances. Et, avant Mitch, il n'avait pas aimé son propre père non plus, d'ailleurs, il aurait pu le détester rien que pour s'être fait liquider sous les yeux de Sarah.

En fait, il lui arrivait parfois de penser qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé personne, pas même sa mère sans forces ni sa sœur sans courage. Mais tout ça, la colère, le mépris ou le dégoût, tout ça n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il ressentait quand il était face à Neil. Dans ces moments-là, toute lueur semblait disparaître, comme si les yeux sombres de Neil avait le pouvoir d'aspirer tout espoir. Il se sentait envahi d'une terreur sans nom, comme une foudre glacée qui s'abattait sur ses épaules, et la haine n'en était que plus grande.

Parce que Neil savait, il savait depuis ce jour où Mitch l'avait ramené, à peine un an plus tôt, que Connor pouvait sentir ce froid, cette aura trouble, et qu'il en avait une trouille bleue.

"Où est-elle ?" dit-il une troisième fois, et sa voix trembla, cette fois-ci.

Alors la grosse patte tordue de Neil s'abattit sur son épaule, tout près de son cou, le pouce posé sur sa gorge.

"En _sécurité_."

Ca n'allait pas, ça n'allait pas du tout. Connor se rejeta en arrière et quitta la cuisine, mettant le plus de distance possible entre lui et Neil. Sans se retourner, il se dirige vers la porte d'entrée.

"Connor ?"

L'appel était implacable, cette fois, ce n'était plus ce murmure doucereux. Connor s'immobilisa devant la porte, sans se retourner.

"Où tu vas comme ça ? Tu devrais rester veiller sur ta mère, mon garçon. Tu ne voudrais quand même pas qu'il lui arrive un pépin ?"

Et Connor songea, en sentant le métal froid de la poignée se réchauffer sous ses doigts, que s'il en avait eut la force et le courage, il aurait tué Neil, ici et maintenant.

__

Une nuit parfaite pour crever, pas vrai ?

o

o

o

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

o

o

o

__

22 mai 1990

o

L'orage faisait plus de bruit, par ici. L'endroit résonnait de tous ses cris de douleurs. On aurait dit un repère, un repère pour tous ceux qui étaient perdus, et qui avaient mal.

Il les avait vu, les gisants de la nuit, il avait sentit le monstre noir et dévorant qui faisait claquer ses invisibles mâchoires dans l'ombre, et si celui-là n'avait pas les yeux rouges, il n'en était pas moins terrifiant.

Harry avait peur.

Ce n'était pas la première fois, vraiment pas, qu'il avait la trouille. Mais c'était la première fois qu'elle était aussi vraie, que le danger paraissait si réel. Quelque chose de mauvais allait se produire, et pour de bon.

"Sarah ?"

Doucement, il la secoua. Ils étaient seuls dans l'immense salle. Seuls à l'exception d'un couple d'adolescents, là-bas tout au fond, qui s'embrassaient avec une avidité presque sinistre, repoussant comme ils le pouvaient leurs propres ténèbres.

Et de l'homme qui les avait conduits jusqu'ici.

Il était assis au milieu, juste devant eux, ses yeux rivés sur le couple, fixant la fille dont on apercevait les seins.

Et au-dessus d'eux, la tempête enflait toujours, le toit était en partie effondré, et les bâches de plastique transparent qui pendaient ça et là ne parvenaient plus à arrêter les rafales de vent et la pluie.

Et Sarah ne se réveillait pas.

Et Harry avait peur. Il ne savait pas qui était l'homme, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Il savait que l'homme était les rêves, l'homme aux yeux rouges et les voix dans la nuit, et s'il ne l'était pas, il n'allait pas tarder à le devenir.

"Sarah !"

Et Sarah ne se réveillait pas.

Un coup de vent plus puissant encore balaya les bâches, et c'est alors qu'il commença à sentir le _froid_.

o

o

o

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

o

o

o

__

10 décembre 1979.

o

Lily se rejeta vivement en arrière, secouant furieusement la tête.

"L'avenir ? Ce n'est pas l'avenir, je n'ai rien d'une voyante, enfin… J'ai toujours été nulle en divination !"

La femme aux cheveux sombres tendit la main vers elle dans un geste rassurant, mais Lily recula un peu plus.

"Je n'ai jamais dit que tu étais voyante, Lily, voir l'avenir est un don très rare, et tu ne le possèdes pas."

"Alors comment ces rêves pourraient-ils… C'est impossible !"

Les yeux sombres l'étudièrent un moment. Puis, la femme puisa dans un petit sac une poignée de poudre brillante, qu'elle jeta dans le feu.

La moitié de la salle qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la salle sortit de l'ombre, et Lily distingua nettement son reflet aux yeux écarquillés.

"As-tu déjà entendu parler de John Callway, Lily ?"

Elle acquiesça.

"En cours d'histoire, je crois. C'était un type qui avait inventé toute une théorie étrange comme quoi… La magie serait vivante."

"Comme quoi la magie aurait une conscience. " rectifia l'autre "Et cette théorie n'a rien d'étrange, tu sais. Pourquoi crois-tu que le destin soit inscrit dans les étoiles, et d'où viennent les prophéties, selon toi ? Il y a une dizaine de siècles, il a mené dans l'ombre toutes sortes de travaux visant à le prouver."

"Est-ce qu'il y est parvenu ?" demanda Lily.

"On l'ignore, il a été brûlé vif avant de pouvoir exposer ses découvertes."

Lily eut un sursaut.

"Quoi ?"

"Les idées nouvelles n'étaient pas forcément bien perçues, à cette époque.

Mais la partie intéressante c'est que, selon cette théorie, cette conscience, habituellement totalement neutre, serait capable d'influencer le cours des choses, à certains points de l'histoire."

"En envoyant des rêves ?" fit Lily, incrédule.

"Pas seulement des rêves, il y a toutes ces histoires de prophéties, parfois même elle envoie ses émissaires, les _errants_, des êtres nés de la magie, dont ils partagent la conscience, et qui disparaissent après avoir accomplit leur tâches."

Elle se pencha en avant, par-dessus le feu.

"Lily, il y a fort à parier que tes rêves sont de cette nature."

"Et si je ne crois pas à ces histoires ? Si John Callway n'était qu'un illuminé ?"

"Allons, Lily, le mot "illuminé" n'est qu'un des multiples synonymes de "visionnaire". Ce n'est pas une question de croyance ou de foi, et tu le _sais_. Tu l'as toujours su, parce que c'est en toi. Sinon, tu ne serais pas ici ce soir."

Lily secouait la tête, incrédule, atterrée.

"Mais alors… Qu'est ce qu'on essaie de me dire ?"

"Ca, mon petit ange, c'est ce que nous devons découvrir."

o

o

o

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

o

o

o

__

22 mai 1990

o

Sur un nouveau coup de tonnerre, Sarah ouvrit les yeux. Surprise, elle agrippa le bras de Harry en poussant un cri aigu.

Harry bougea à peine. Il avait bien trop froid. Le vent le glaçait et tout son corps était secoué de frissons.

"Où on est ? Harry ! Qu'est ce qu'on fait là ?"

Sans un mot, Harry désigna d'une main tremblante la silhouette de l'homme, qui faisait les cents pas au milieu des rideaux de plastique tout déchirés.

Sarah sursauta.

"Mitch !" s'écria t'elle.

Mitch ? Alors Sarah le connaissait. Harry avait de plus en plus de mal à réfléchir, engourdi par le froid.

Les adolescents avaient disparu.

"Mitch !" appela encore Sarah "Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?"

La voix de Sarah lui semblait si lointaine. Il ignorait combien de temps avait passé, il avait si froid. Le vent brûlant comme le givre s'insinuait sous ses vêtements, perçant sa peau. Il se sentait comme _infecté_.

"Mitch !"

Sarah criait toujours, mais sa voix semblait onduler, comme les rideaux transparents, qui ondoyaient tels des fantômes. Un peu comme dans les rêves.

__

Approche…

La voix semblait si réelle. Cette voix qui avait appelé et appelé encore, la nuit, le jour, toujours pressante et presque intime. A présent, elle pouvait exister. Elle avait accomplit sa tâche.

Elle avait conduit Harry tout au bout, _jusqu'à la fin_.

__

Approche encore…

Si seulement elle pouvait disparaître, à présent.

Ses mains tremblaient si fort qu'elles ne restaient pas en place sur ses genoux. Et juste quand Harry se dit qu'il était _impossible_ d'être aussi gelé, le froid redoubla d'ampleur.

Une silhouette apparut devant eux. Une ombre vague dans le brouillard fantôme des rideaux transparents. Et la terreur perça sous le froid.

__

Il voyait les silhouettes immatérielles, à la beauté terrifiante qui dansaient, tournoyant sans fin, leurs yeux vides et leurs bouches ouvertes sur les ténèbres. La musique grinçait, monstre ricanant, il voyait le nuage noir, l'obscurité vomissante, qui planait au-dessus d'eux.

Ce n'était pas son long manteau noir, ce n'était pas la cagoule qui masquait son visage. Ce n'était pas _lui_.

__

Ils dansaient toujours, vampires avides de vie et de mort, inconscient de leurs plaies béantes. Il les voyait danser, danser encore et toujours… Encore… Et encore…

C'était le coffret qu'il tenait entre ses mains.

__

Il les voyait danser, et, parmi eux… Il reconnut son propre visage.

Le coffret au soleil vert.

o

o

o

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

o

o

o

__

10 décembre 1979.

o

"Il y a un enfant. Toujours le même petit garçon. Il est seul et il a peur, des gens lui veulent du mal. Il y a des voix, des cris, de drôles de fantômes qui l'entourent, ils font comme un brouillard autours de lui, continuellement."

Lily redressa lentement la tête.

"Il est en danger, en très grand danger."

o

o

o

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

o

o

o

__

22 mai 1990

o

"Alors, tu as fini par venir, hein ?"

L'invisible visage se pencha sur Harry, et il eut la désagréable impression que, si lui ne pouvait pas le voir, l'autre distinguait jusqu'à son âme.

Sarah tremblait près de lui, pourtant, il avait l'impression d'être le seul à sentir le froid.

Le tonnerre grondait toujours, comme un monstre affamé, mais Harry ne savait plus très bien si c'était dehors, ou _ici_.

"Ainsi, le voilà, notre petit ange…"

__

N'aie pas peur, petit ange, tu es ici chez toi…

Le coffret était posé sur le sol, le symbole menaçant tourné vers le ciel déchaîné, et l'homme avait quelque chose à la main, une baguette de bois clair. Une autre force travaillait pour lui, comprit Harry.

La magie.

__

Approche, mon mignon…

L'autre homme - Mitch - le rejoignit près du mur, contournant le petit coffre noir avec une crainte quasi révérencielle.

"Qui sont ces types, en bas, il y en a des dizaines…"

"Mitch…" appela Sarah d'une toute petite voix "C'est qui, lui ?"

__

Un méchant, songea Harry, _un vrai de vrai, un pur salaud…_

"Ils sont avec moi, moldu."

"Mitch…" souffla Sarah.

"On n'avait pas parlé de ça." objecta Mitch, ignorant Sarah "Qu'est ce qu'ils foutent là ?"

"Ca, mon vieux, c'est mon affaire !"

"Mitch !" glapit Sarah d'une voix suraiguë.

La baguette se pointa sur elle.

"La ferme, gamine !"

Sarah se tut. Harry le sentit trembler plus fort.

"Mais qui êtes-vous donc…" murmura Mitch.

Alors, la cagoule sombre se tourna vers lui, et un drôle de son étranglé se fit entendre, que Harry prit d'abord pour des sanglots. Puis il comprit.

Il _riait_.

"Tu es vraiment aussi bête que tu en as l'air, hein ? Stupide moldu !"

Des doigts blancs sortirent de sous la cape et se glissèrent sous la cagoule. Puis, lentement, presque avec délectation, l'être sans visage se révéla.

Sarah poussa un cri, Mitch fit un bond en arrière. Harry fouilla dans sa mémoire, les étranges yeux sombres, le visage marqué de cicatrices étaient vaguement familiers.

"Neil…" souffla Mitch.

__

La gare ! C'était les types de la gare.

Son rire sonna plus clair, cette fois-ci, à peine terni par le bruit du vent.

o

o

o

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

o

o

o

__

10 décembre 1979.

o

"Pourquoi est-il seul, Lily ?"

"Parce qu'il a perdu les gens qu'il aimait, et que tous les autres l'ont abandonné."

"Tu es sûre qu'il ne reste plus personne ?"

"Peut-être que si. Peut-être… Mais il n'arrivera jamais à temps. Oh, et il a si peur… Tellement, tellement seul…"

"Pourquoi est-il seul, Lily ?"

"Vous m'avez déjà posé cette question."

"Pourquoi est-il seul, Lily ?"

"Je vous l'ai dit, parce que… Oh, oh non… Je ne sais pas…"

"Pourquoi est-il seul, Lily ?"

"Parce que… Parce que je suis tombée… Il n'y a plus personne pour effacer ses cauchemars, alors ils le dévorent…"

Elle se tut, releva la tête, interdite.

"Ils font du mal à mon enfant…"

Puis elle éclata en sanglots.

o

o

o

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

o

o

o

__

22 mai 1990

o

"Alors c'était toi, c'était toi depuis le début !"

"Oui, moldu, c'était moi. Qu'il eut cru, j'étais plutôt doué, non ? Ou alors c'est toi qui est particulièrement stupide."

De nouveau, il se planta devant Harry. Ses yeux luisaient par intermittence, tantôt plein de ténèbres, tantôt aveuglants.

"Mais ça n'a plus aucune importance, maintenant."

Il tendit la main et effleura la joue de Harry. Harry savait d'instinct que les doigts étaient froids, mais il était tellement gelé lui-même qu'ils lui semblèrent presque chauds.

"Parce qu'il est là, n'est-ce pas ? Harry Potter, le Survivant."

Et il rit de nouveau, amusé par une ironie sinistre, que lui seul pouvait comprendre.

"Tu croyais peut-être que tu pourrais t'en sortir ? Que mon maître disparaîtrait comme ça…"

__

Mon maître.

La main remonta le long de son coup, se glissa dans ses cheveux.

__

Lui.

"Tu croyais qu'il n'avait pas prévu _son retour_ ?"

Il tira violemment. Harry sentit un éclair de douleur lui traverser la nuque. Sarah poussa un cri strident.

"J'attends depuis si longtemps, tu sais, j'attends depuis des années."

Il tira encore plus fort, et Harry poussa un cri.

"Je ne te tuerais pas, petit homme, tu ne mourras pas aujourd'hui, non. C'est un maléfice qui prend son temps, très longtemps. Le maître aura encore besoin de toi, tu comprends ?"

Harry sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Mais il était sûr qu'elles ne couleraient pas, jamais. Elles se changeraient en glace sous ses paupières.

Il tira si fort que le front de Harry toucha presque le sol poussiéreux.

"Réponds-moi, sale petite vipère, _est-ce que tu comprends ce que je dis ?_"

"Je ne sais pas…" hoqueta Harry "Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez…"

Et l'homme lâcha ses cheveux. Une brève seconde, Harry ressentit une vague de soulagement alors que la douleur s'évanouissait. Puis, l'homme leva le poing, et la douleur éclata de nouveau, juste en dessous de son oreille, et Sarah hurla encore.

Il se leva et se tourna vers Mitch. Harry parvenait à peine à le suivre des yeux. Il vit sa lourde silhouette qui se brouillaient alors qu'il tendait le bras.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais ?" siffla Mitch.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, il paraît qu'on ne sent rien."

"Neil, qu'est ce que tu fous ? Arrête, tu…"

"_Impero !_"

Le corps de Mitch devint bizarrement mou. Il cligna des yeux, plusieurs fois, hébété.

Repoussant les pans de sa longue cape noire, l'homme tendit un objet métallique, étincelant, qu'il plaça dans sa main.

"Occupe-toi des autres, à présent."

Harry croisa un instant son regard, des yeux emplis d'une lueur qui leur était étrangère.

Puis, Mitch s'éloigna.

o

o

o

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

o

o

o

__

23 mai 1990.

o

Sa respiration laborieuse était presque aussi douloureuse pour lui que pour elle. La tête entre ses mains, son front appuyé sur son bras froid, il se sentait glisser, irrémédiablement, comme si cette interminable nuit n'était qu'une succession de chutes.

Et il n'était même pas encore minuit.

Par moments, il la haïssait, il la haïssait vraiment. Toute cette colère, toute cette souffrance, c'était elle. Elle qui n'arrivait même plus à se battre. C'était si facile de crever, finalement.

"Connor ?"

Une main remua doucement contre sa joue. Elle était si maigre qu'il pouvait sentir les os de ses doigts.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu as soif ?"

Il chercha du regard le verre et la bouteille d'eau.

"Connor, où est ta sœur ?"

Sa gorge se serra un peu plus. Bonne question, où était-elle ?

__

Ce n'est pas fini… Je reviendrais te dire au revoir…

"Elle… Elle est en sécurité." dit-il tout doucement.

"Comment ?"

Elle fut prise d'une violente quinte de toux. Connor lui tint fermement les épaules alors que son souffle se faisait plus brûlant encore.

"Vas la chercher… S'il te plaît…" haleta t'elle.

"Non, maman, je dois rester près de toi." murmura t'il en l'aidant à se rallonger.

Mais elle secoua la tête, comme une petite fille têtue, repoussant ses mains.

"Vas-y maintenant, s'il te plaît. Vas-y, c'est important."

"Mais maman…"

Elle prit sa main entre les siennes.

"Je ne risque plus rien maintenant." souffla t'elle "Mais Soleil a besoin d'aide. S'il te plaît, mon chéri."

__

Non, hurla t'il en silence,_ je ne peux pas partir ! Que cette petite idiote se débrouille, si elle s'est encore fourrée où il ne fallait pas !_

"Connor…" supplia Amy.

La mort dans l'âme, il se leva. Il attrapa la bouteille et le verre vide, qu'il plaça sur la table de nuit, à sa portée.

Au moment où il ouvrait la porte, elle fut de nouveau prise d'une quinte de toux. Il se retourna vivement, prêt à revenir sur sa décision, mais elle secoua simplement la tête.

Alors il sortit, prenant soin de fermer la porte derrière lui.

o

o

o

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

o

o

o

__

1er janvier 1999.

o

Fumseck s'endormait lentement sur son lit d'or et d'argent. Jamais encore une combustion ne lui avait prit tant de temps, mais Dumbledore soupçonnait que c'était lié à Harry, lequel se battait pour l'autre, il n'en était pas sûr, mais l'un comme l'autre devaient sentir que le temps leur était compté.

Dumbledore ne regardait plus le phœnix, son fidèle compagnon depuis si longtemps. Face à la fenêtre, il laissait son regard errer sur Poudlard, sa belle école.

Cette nuit avait un goût de non-retour, mais, malgré ses larmes, il restait droit.

Ils n'avaient pas encore perdu.

o

o

o

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

o

o

o

__

23 mai 1990.

o

"Sarah !" hurla de nouveau Connor, se forçant à ignorer l'angoisse qu'il sentait monter.

Où pouvait-elle être ? Etait-elle seulement rentrée de l'école ?

Il n'était même pas allé la chercher, mais elle savait bien rentrer toute seule, après tout, elle avait quand même onze ans !

Puis, c'est alors qu'il comprit. Il sut où elle était, mais ça n'avait rien de rassurant.

__

Le sous-sol.

Vraiment ? Savait-elle vraiment ce qu'il y avait, en bas ?

__

Bien sûr qu'elle sait, pas complètement débile, quand même.

Les jambes tremblantes, Connor traversa le salon, et atteignit la petite pièce. La porte du sous-sol était fermée.

__

Elle n'est pas là… Elle n'est pas en bas…

Mais l'angoisse demeurait. S'exhortant au calme, il contourna le bureau, ouvrit le premier tiroir, cherchant la clé.

Et sa panique monta d'un cran.

__

Et merde !

Le coffret avait disparut.

Il referma le tiroir d'un coup de poing, mais dans le vacarme du tonnerre, le bruit s'entendit à peine.

"Et bien, le môme, qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?"

Mitch.

Connor se releva d'un bond.

"Où est Sarah ?"

"T'en fait pas, elle n'a rien."

"Je te crois pas !" siffla Connor "Où est-elle ?"

Mitch se contenta de ricaner. Il ressemblait beaucoup trop à Neil, tout d'un coup.

Connor se dirigea vers la porte, faisant mine de contourner Mitch. Il savait qui pourrait l'aider, le tout était de le trouver.

"Où tu vas comme ça, le môme ?"

"Mitch, laisse-moi passer !"

Toujours souriant, Mitch secoua lentement la tête. D'un geste tranquille, il leva le poing, dans lequel brillait quelque chose. Un couteau.

"Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser sortir ?"

o

o

o

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


	14. Liens sacrés

Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous.

Merci pour vos gentilles reviews, ça fait plaisir et surtout ça motive. Pour les lecteurs des marches de poussières, s'il en passe par là, sachez que je pense finir cette fic-là avant de poster la suite des marches, mais il n'y en a plus pour longtemps : il me reste en tout trois chapitres, et les deux derniers sont pratiquement finis.

Encore merci à tous, bonne lecture et _surtout_ : BONNE ANNEE.

o

o

o

o

o

11. Liens sacrés.

o

o

o

__

Je marche de travers

Une marche sans repères

Abattu par les fièvres

Par mille et un détours

La sale marche

La sale marche de l'amour

Une confession

Dans sa pudeur

Et la passion devient

Belle comme la peur

Et j'ai mal

De la beauté finale

o

_More._

o

o

o

o

__

Le journal noir, dix-neuvième page.

o

__

Observe, mon fils, observe. Tels ont été ses mots, tels ont été les derniers mots que j'ai reçu de lui. Ai-je failli ? Je l'ignore. J'avais fait une autre promesse, bien plus longtemps, promis d'être là, d'être présent. Sans doutes les mots que l'on accorde à une sorcière ne valent-ils rien dans notre vaste tâche.

Les _errants_ n'existent pas réellement, mon père, nous ne sommes que des créations de l'instant, des êtres sans nom.

Près de dix ans auparavant, j'ai promis à une jeune sorcière d'accorder la protection d'un enfant. Un enfant qui m'a fait un bien étrange cadeau. _Un nom_.

L'orage aura sans doutes raison de lui, comme des autres. Mais j'essaierais.

o

o

o

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

o

o

o

__

22 mai 1990.

o

Ce n'était pourtant pas la pleine lune.

Le roulis au cœur de ses entrailles évoquait celui d'un océan déchaîné. Dehors, la tempête faisait rage, et pas n'importe quelle tempête. Cet orage avait _quelque chose_, quelque chose d'inhumain, quelque chose de pas normal, quelque chose qui réveillait le _loup_.

Rémus crispa ses main sur son ventre en sentant se cabrer ses propres ténèbres. Le loup aspirait à rejoindre l'orage, comme si tout deux avait été de la même nature, de ces forces qu'on cadenassait soigneusement mais qui n'attendaient qu'une seconde d'inattention pour rugir et se déchaîner.

La douleur était si forte que lui aussi s'était mis à rugir avec l'orage, la douleur le possédait, chaque fibre de son être. Il sentait son esprit s'effacer, se noyer dans l'instinct sauvage du loup, si terrifiant et si attirant.

Un coup de tonnerre secoua le vieil immeuble et il eut l'impression de sentir la foudre vengeresse le traverser. Se sentant possédé, il hurla plus fort encore.

Il n'avait pris aucune potion, ce soir.

o

o

o

Pourtant, retranché dans le cœur du loup, Rémus conservait un souvenir. A ce moment, sans qu'il ne sache trop pourquoi elle choisissait cet instant pour refaire surface, une scène revenait à sa mémoire. Une scène sans importance, un moment insignifiant, de ceux qu'on oublie en quelques minutes.

__

Mais il se souvenait.

C'était au cours d'une bataille ; pas la première, pas la dernière non plus. Il pleuvait, de ces bruines froides et entêtantes de novembre, et les silhouettes volaient autours d'eux, surgissant, disparaissant ; Aurors, mangemorts, innocents – si les innocents existaient encore – et coupables.

_Il se souvenait._

Harry et Ron se tenaient près de lui, la mine sombre, le poing crispé sur leur baguette. C'était le moment crucial, le point de non-retour, l'ultime seconde de contemplation avant de se jeter dans la mêlée, et d'être déchiré par ses serres.

Parfaitement conscients que c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'ils se voyaient, les deux garçons – si on pouvait encore les appeler des _garçons_. Est-on un _homme_ à dix-huit ans ? – se regardaient d'un air embarrassé, ne sachant que dire. A ce moment-là – ou peut-être était-ce plus tôt mais Rémus ne s'en était pas encore rendu compte – le soleil avait réapparu, entraînant un arc-en-ciel dans son sillage.

Alors, Harry avait souri, un vrai sourire, qui avait éclairé son regard, un sourire à la Dumbledore, un comme il en offrait quand il était tout petit, et qu'il tendait le poing pour leur faire admirer le tout dernier jouet que lui avait acheté James ; puis il avait frappé l'épaule de Ron d'un coup léger, presque insouciant.

" Vas pas crever sous un arc-en-ciel, Ronnie ", avait-il lancé, " je crois que ça porte la poisse ! "

A voir sa tête, Ron ignorait s'il s'agissait ou non d'un plaisanterie, mais ça ne l'avait pas empêché d'éclater de rire, même si ça sonnait toujours drôle, les rires de guerre.

_Vas pas crever sous un arc-en-ciel._

o

o

o

"Alors, gamin, dis-moi donc, tu crois que je vais te laisser sortir ?"

La lame étincelait, presque aveuglante, dans le poing de Mitch. Connor se sentit brusquement comme un loup blessé, acculé au bord de la falaise. Un loup qui n'hésiterait pas à mordre, même s'il devait y rester.

__

Une nuit parfaite pour crever, pas vrai papa ?

"J'ai jamais pu te blairer, le môme, toujours là où il faut pas."

Le poing se tendit, la lame décrivit un demi cercle, d'un trait d'argent. Connor esquiva d'un bond sur le côté. Pour l'instant, c'était facile.

__

Il avait douze ans… Il avait douze ans et il rentrait de l'école sur son vieux vélo rouge. Il avait douze ans et son tee-shirt préféré était tout déchiré…

"Je vais te saigner, le môme…"

La bouche de Mitch s'ouvrit sur un rictus. Ses lèvres étaient d'une étrange couleur sombre, ses yeux luisaient d'un feu qui lui était étranger, un feu mort.

Comme ceux de Neil…

__

T'as voulu me baiser, hein ?

Attend un peu, Tillman, tu vas voir ta gueule… Il a douze et les autres gamins du collège attendaient à la sortie, comme une meute de chiens enragés… Ils frappent… Oh, ils savent se battre, ils ont bien appris à faire mal, tous, mais lui ne pleure pas, ça non…

Espèce de sale petite pute…

Le couteau plonge à nouveau, encore une fois, Connor évite. Les mouvements de Mitch sont étrangement gauche, comme s'il ne les maîtrisait pas réellement. Connor frappe à son tour, le sang chaud coule contre son poing crispé. Dos à la falaise, le loup aussi sait comment faire mal.

__

Sarah crie dans un coin de sa tête mais il n'entend plus. La lame glacée d'un couteau de poche entame rudement le tissus de son tee-shirt, effleurant sa peau dans une sinistre caresse.

Et Sarah crie toujours dans l'escalier, et son père s'effondre, une main crispée sur sa poitrine, comme pour dissimuler le sang qui le noie, l'autre sur la crosse de son revolver ; papa qui disait toujours qu'il tirerait le premier, parce qu'il était le plus fort.

Merde, gamin, elle est morte ?

Mitch frappe à son tour, mais le loup Connor riposte, il n'a pas mal. Il se bat avec une rage aveugle, comme un gamin dans une cour de récré, et peu importe la voix qui répète, inlassablement _je vais te saigner, le môme_…

__

Sa mère qui tombe comme une poupée cassée, brisée à jamais. Sa mère qui agonise lentement, qui disparaît peu à peu.

Elle aura mis un peu plus longtemps, c'est tout.

Réponds, petit, elle a clamsé ?

Il se bat contre des fantômes, à présent, quitte à en oublier que le monstre devant lui est bien réel.

Quitte à oublier…

__

Belle nuit pour crever, hein ?

Il sent le froid avant la douleur. La pointe déchire la peau de son bras, entamant la chair le long de ses côtes.

__

Pas vrai ?

Il ne crie pas, il ne sait plus, il a tout oublié, tout sauf…

__

Juste un peu plus longtemps…

Le sang est chaud le long de son ventre, la sensation serait presque réconfortante. Sa main agrippe le couteau, toujours dans son bras, par la lame. Il tire un grand coup et le métal déchire la peau, mais cette fois, il ne sent vraiment plus rien.

__

Tu l'avais tuée…

Il croise un instant le regard vide de Mitch, et, au dernier moment, une lueur de compréhension se ravive. Trop tard.

__

Tu l'avais vraiment tuée…

De nouveau, le métal plonge dans la chair, mais cette fois, c'est le loup Connor qui tient le manche du couteau. Et quand, tout contre son corps, il sent le sang jaillir à nouveau, il peut enfin hurler sa douleur et sa rage.

o

o

o

"Rémus ?"

Il ouvrit les yeux sur un épais brouillard. Les couleurs tournoyaient à toute vitesse et il sentait le sol froid et dur sous sa joue.

"Ho, Lupin !"

La voix rendait un son étrangement modulé, comme un échos. Tout son corps le brûlait, sa poitrine surtout. Chaque respiration était douloureuse.

"Hé Lupin ! Ca va ?"

La voix ! Il l'avait presque oubliée. Serrant les dents, il pivota sur le côté et se redressa laborieusement sur un coude. Sa chemise était toute déchirée et tachée de sang encore tiède. _Son_ sang.

Dehors, l'orage grondait toujours.

"Orbank ? Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ?"

"C'est à propos de la marque. Mais vous êtes sûr que ca va ?"

Rémus se redressa péniblement. Il avait froid, à présent ; une des fenêtres s'était ouverte et le vent avait envahi l'appartement.

"Ca ira." souffla t'il "Que pouvez-vous m'apprendre ?"

"J'ai découvert ce qu'était la marque de Zargan. Si vos types n'y avait rien compris, c'est qu'ils ont du confondre Jonas _Zorgan_, un tyran du dix-huitième siècle avec la personne qui nous intéresse : Miler Zargan, né et mort au cours du dix-neuvième siècle."

"Et qui était-ce ?"

"Un dingue. Je ne vois que ça. Certains disaient qu'il était brillant, mais c'était surtout un fou furieux, il a tué des centaines de personnes."

Rémus sentit un frisson glacé lui parcourir l'échine. Il se leva pour aller fermer la fenêtre, sachant pertinemment que le froid n'était pas en cause.

"Mais qu'est ce qu'il a _fait_, Orbank, qu'est ce que c'est que cette fichue marque ?"

"L'œuvre de sa vie. Zargan avait vu, un jour, un prophète annoncer que le maléfice de l'_Avada Kedavra_ serait contré, puis vaincu, alors il a voulu… créer un sortilège de mort."

"Quoi, inventer une formule ? C'est possible de faire ça ?"

"Oh, il n'a rien inventé, il s'est contenté de fouiller l'histoire. La connaissance est un arme extrêmement puissante, vous savez… Enfin, il a mis au point une poudre, capable de donner la mort à celui qui l'avalait."

"Un _poison_ ?" fit Rémus "Quoi c'est _ça_, l'œuvre de sa vie ?"

"Je vous ai dit, qu'il était cinglé ! Et c'était surtout un gars puissant, en son temps, il a massacré des dizaines de cobayes avant de parvenir à quelque chose. Et puis c'est un poison un peu particulier, il tire sa puissance des… _ténèbres_ qui entoure la victime, du mal, si vous préférez. Sa seule faille, c'est qu'il doit être bu volontairement, mais Zargan savait être persuasif."

__

Des ténèbres ? Quelles ténèbres pouvaient bien entourer Harry ?

"Le procédé était très étrange, aussi." reprit Orbank, interrompant ses pensées.

"Comment ça ?"

"Pour deux raison. La première c'est que son effet n'était pas forcement immédiat, il pouvait être déclenché à n'importe quel moment, selon son bon vouloir."

Il sentit sa gorge se nouer. Evidement, sans doute avait-il trouver ça si excitant, savoir que depuis le début il détenait la vie d'un enfant entre ses mains, sans doutes qu'il s'était sentit fort, de tenir l'épée qui trancherait la gorge d'un roi.

"Et l'autre raison ?" s'enquit Rémus d'une voix blanche.

"Lui seul pouvait "déclencher" son effet ?"

"Comment ? Mais il doit être mort !"

"Attendez, ce n'est pas fini. Si tout ces faits sont connus - pas par beaucoup, mais révélés quand même - c'est parce que Zargan tenait une sorte de journal, dans lequel il notait toutes ses révélations. Il était du genre mégalo, et avoir créé un poison que lui seul pouvait utiliser l'avait certes vraiment branché, mais il n'a pas supporté l'idée que sa création se perde, après lui."

__

Sombre crétin, songea Rémus.

"Et alors ?"

"Et alors, et si vous me permettez, c'est là qu'il a été brillant, il a en quelques sortes "injecté" une part de son âme dans un symbole, un soleil avec un œil en son centre. Là-dessus il n'a pas été franchement original, c'était le blason de sa famille, et il paraît que son père…"

"Alors tout le monde peut utiliser ce truc, maintenant ?" coupa Rémus.

"En théorie, oui. Enfin, ceux qui peuvent se procurer de la poudre et qui savent faire apparaître la marque, ce qui fait, finalement, pas tant de monde que ça."

__

Il tire sa puissance des ténèbres qui l'entourent…

Rémus laissa tomber son front dans ses mains. Quel que chose n'allait pas, quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas ce soir, le Loup l'avait sentit, il se cabrait, en lui.

__

L'orage…

"Rémus ?"

Il releva la tête.

"C'est vrai ce que vous m'avez dit ? Cette histoire concerne le petit Harry Potter ?"

Il acquiesça en silence. Où pouvait être Harry, à présent ? Sagement chez son oncle et sa tante, ou bien…

__

Harry qui est l'Ombre ?

Une sorte d'ami, je l'ai rencontré dans le parc…

"Il faut que j'aille là-bas…" il se tourna vers le feu "Merci, Orbank, vous m'avez été d'une aide précieuse."

Il se dirigea vers la porte.

"Rémus !" rappela Orbank.

Il se retourna.

"Vous devriez peut-être changer de chemise ?"

o

o

o

Sarah avait cessé de crier depuis un bon moment déjà. Elle restait immobile. De temps à autre, un drôle de soubresaut la secouait. Harry entendait ses dents claquer.

Il avait essayé de la réchauffer, au début, mais il avait fini par y renoncer. Lui-même était bien trop gelé pour être capable d'apporter de la chaleur à qui que ce soit.

Les silhouettes fantômes ne l'avaient pas quitté. Elles étaient partout, autours de lui, et il avait de plus en plus de mal à distinguer la forme réelle, celle de l'homme. Elles allaient et venaient, leurs mains suppliantes et leurs bouches avides. De temps à autre Harry sentait une main décharnée lui griffer la joue, sans provoquer aucune douleur. Peut-être était-il déjà mort ?

L'homme avait ouvert le coffret, livrant son contenu aux foudres de l'orage, pour engendré quelque chose… Quelque chose de

__

Puissant…

Quelque chose de mauvais…

__

La mort…

o

o

o

Il courait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, remontant les rues désertes, sa course freinée par le vent et la pluie.

L'eau glacée ruisselait dans son cou et le long de ses épaules. Il avait l'impression qu'elle cherchait à pénétrer sa peau. Les griffures le long de son torse s'étaient faîtes plus douloureuses.

Il se traita intérieurement d'idiot en atteignant le petit parc, il n'y aurait personne ici par un temps pareil.

Il remonta pourtant l'allée centrale, ignorant une fois de plus le vent et le tonnerre.

Personne.

Rien qu'un banc. Un vieux banc de bois qui ne résisterait sans doutes pas à un semblable tempête.

__

Il n'y a personne, ici, tu rêves. Et Harry est probablement planqué tout au fond de son placard sous une pile de couverture pour oublier l'orage.

Dans son ventre, le Loup rugit de nouveau.

"C'est moi, que tu cherches ?"

Rémus fit volte face. Debout dans l'allée, bien droit sous le ciel déchaîné se tenait un homme. Il était grand et probablement fort, lui souffla le Loup. La pluie avait plaqué ses cheveux argent sur son front.

"Vous êtes… Vous êtes l'_Ombre_ ?" s'enquit maladroitement Rémus.

L'homme eut un sourire en coin.

"J'imagine qu'il s'agit de moi."

Un nouveau coup de tonnerre résonna derrière eux.

"Si tu cherches Harry, il n'est pas ici."

Rémus ressentit un pincement d'angoisse.

"Où est-il ?"

L'_Ombre_ le détailla un moment, avant de répondre sur un ton presque triste.

"Ils l'ont."

Le pincement se transforma en un poing gigantesque. En quelques pas, il fut à la hauteur de l'_Ombre_.

"Où ça ? Où l'ont-ils emmené ?"

"Tu le découvriras en temps utile."

Un autre coup de tonnerre, le Loup poussa un nouveau rugissement, et cette fois-ci, Rémus hurla avec lui. Il bondit en avant, ses mains agrippant l'_Ombre_ quelque part entre le cou et les épaules.

Mais l'étrange homme ombre les repoussa, lui et le Loup, aussi aisément qu'une branche morte.

"Ecoute-moi, humain, tu ne comprends pas. Retrouver l'enfant maintenant ne servira à rien, tu m'entends ? Ta seule chance, c'est cette femme, Amy, tu dois la trouver !"

"_Où est Harry ?_" cria Rémus

"Amy, trouve Amy !" répéta l'_Ombre_, sa voix disparaissant dans le vent "Trouve-la avant l'enfant, tu n'as pas le choix !"

"Mais qui est-ce, à la fin ? Qui est Amy ?"

"_C'est ma mère !_" hurla une voix familière.

Familière sans l'être vraiment. Elle était déformée par le mugissement du vent, par la douleur, et par la rage. La rage qui suit généralement le désespoir ; celle que Rémus connaissait bien, et le Loup encore mieux.

Puis sa silhouette apparut dans le chemin, étrangement bancale, comme un oiseau blessé. Le vent le faisait tanguer, le ballottait de gauche à droite mais il avançait toujours, un poignard à la main, gardant contre lui son bras blessé et ignorant le sang qui inondant son tee-shirt.

Il se laissa tomber au pieds de Rémus, à bout de forces, hébété de fatigue et de désespoir. C'était Connor.

"C'est ma mère…" répéta t'il doucement.

o

o

o

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

o

o

o

__

1er janvier 1999.

o

"C'est le moment, Severus." soupira Dumbledore.

Rogue releva le front, un peu choqué. Pas vraiment par les mots, mais plutôt par sa voix. Jamais encore elle ne lui avait parut si lasse, comme s'il avait perdu tout espoir.

Il coula un regard vers Fumseck qui achevait sa lente agonie. Alors ça y était, c'était ça, la fin ? Ca ne ressemblait pas à la fin d'une guerre, songea t-il sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, pas d'explosion, pas de cri, pas de sang.

Juste une lueur qui s'éteint, même pas, qui cesse de briller.

Du bout des doigts, le vieux sorcier effleura les plumes palissantes de son vieil ami. Un adieu ? Presque.

"Il est temps d'y aller, à présent."

"D'y aller ?" répèta bêtement Rogue.

Dumbledore acquiesça calmement.

"Il faut descendre."

Descendre ? Et Fumseck ? Sans le vouloir, il se tourna de nouveau vers le phœnix mourant.

"C'est une chose pour laquelle il préfère être seul." Répondit doucement Dumbledore à sa question silencieuse "Et il y a quelqu'un, en bas, pour qui je dois être présent."

Et, pour la énième fois en cette sinistre journée, Rogue sentit un énorme poids lui écraser le cœur, qu'il croyait pourtant disparu depuis bien longtemps.

o

o

o

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

o

o

o

__

22 mai 1990.

o

"Qu'est ce qu'il fait ?"

Les silhouettes tournoyaient toujours dans leur ronde sinistre, sordide simulacre d'une farandole enfantine, au son d'une comptine ricanante. Harry, tremblant dans le vent de l'orage, ne voyaient qu'elles.

"Dis, qu'est ce que Neil fabrique ?"

Le décolleté d'une des femmes aux visages dévastés découvrait sa poitrine ensanglantée. A chaque qu'elle passait, Harry ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du spectacle horrifiant, des lambeaux de chair et des longues traînées rouges sur le tissus blanc de la robe.

Ses dents ne claquaient plus, il avait cessé de sentir le froid, pourtant, à chaque respiration, il se formait un petit nuage gris contre sa bouche.

"Harry ?"

La voix de Sarah semblait lointaine, elle lui parvenait déformée par la musique, la peur et le vent. La femme passa de nouveau et il se sentit au bord de la nausée.

"Et où est Mitch ?" continuait Sarah à voix basse "Où est-il allé ?"

Perdu dans un infini brouillard blanc, Harry ne voyait plus rien ni personne. Il ne remarqua pas l'expression horrifiée de Sarah quand il répondit, d'un voix lente et grave :

"Il est mort."

o

o

o

Il devait être plus de minuit et l'orage ne se calmait pas, loin de là. Il semblait à Connor que cette foutue tempête possédait une vie propre. L'idée semblait peut-être dingue, mais après tout, le monde entier lui semblait dingue. Il avait l'impression d'avoir basculé dans un univers parallèle, un univers plein de monstres ricanants et de mères mourantes sous les foudres du ciel.

"Connor ?"

Ce n'était qu'un filet de voix. Elle mourrait. Et pour de bon, cette fois. Il le sentait, il la sentait partir et s'éteindre.

Connor s'approcha du lit sans trop savoir si la brûlure dans sa poitrine était due à l'orage, à sa blessure où à autre chose, autre chose qui ne guérirait probablement pas.

Il posa le couteau sur la table de nuit.

"Je suis là, maman." dit-il pour la centième fois au moins.

"Où est Soleil ?" murmura t'elle.

"Elle n'est pas loin." souffla t'il "Je vais la retrouver, bientôt. Je la ramènerais."

Rémus, qui était resté tout près de la porte jusque là, s'approcha à son tour.

"Savez-vous où elle est ?" demanda t'il doucement.

Connor ressentit une nouvelle vague de colère. Contre Rémus, cette fois-ci. Bien sûr que non, elle ne savait pas. Comment aurait-elle pu savoir ?

"Harry …" haleta t'elle.

Connor fronça les sourcils.

"Qui ?"

"Harry…" répéta t'elle "Elle est avec Harry. Ils sont en danger, les voix fantômes tournent et tournent et tournent… " Elle serra plus fort la main de Connor. "Ils vont disparaître Oh ils vont…"

"Arrête maman…" supplia Connor à voix basse.

"Ils ne vont pas disparaître." promis Rémus en reprenant sa main que Connor avait lâché, secoué par un sanglot silencieux.

Les yeux presque vides d'Amy Tillman se posèrent alors sur Rémus et, d'une drôle de manière, elle parut le reconnaître.

"C'est toi ?" demanda t'elle dans un murmure incrédule. "C'est vraiment toi ?"

Mal à l'aise, Rémus acquiesça, ne sachant que faire d'autre.

"Oh, tu es venu… Je n'y croyais plus."

Sans comprendre, il se tourna vers Connor, mais le garçon ne lui fut d'aucune aide. Il se contentait de fixer sa mère, comme changé en pierre.

Et soudain, dans un brusque sursaut d'énergie, Amy se redressa, s'asseyant presque.

"Le couteau." murmura t'elle.

"Le quoi ?" répéta Rémus.

Sans répondre, elle attrapa le couteau que Connor avait abandonné près de la tête de lit. L'adolescent parut brusquement revenir à la vie.

"Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?"

Elle se redressa encore, le regarda dans les yeux.

"Ce que je dois faire, et depuis bien longtemps."

Et la pointe de la lame d'argent traça une fine ligne rouge dans la peau blanche de son avant-bras. Puis la ligne s'épaissit et le sang se mit à couler, dessinant de mystérieuse arabesque.

Le vent souffla plus fort contre la fenêtre, et la pluie redoubla d'ardeur, heurtant les vitres dans un bruit de mitraille.

Elle tendit son bras valide en direction de Rémus , cherchant à atteindre quelque chose, derrière lui. Il se retourna et attrapa la bouteille de verre vide, renversée sur la sol.

Elle la prit et l'appuya contre la blessure. Les gouttes écarlates tombèrent une à une, résonnant au fond de la bouteille. Connor les fixait, comme hypnotisé, son visage blême et ses yeux écarquillés.

"Il faut partir." leur dit-elle finalement.

Elle rendit la bouteille à Rémus, qui la reçut sans comprendre. Son bras saignait encore et Connor amorça un mouvement dans sa direction, mais elle le chassa d'un geste las. Elle se lassa retomber en arrière, son brusque regain de force s'était envolé aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

"Il faut partir…" répéta t'elle "Il faut partir partir partir…"

Elle chantonnait les mots, comme une mélopée, un incantation. Rémus sentit une vague de nausée lui remonter dans la gorge. Les yeux d'Amy roulèrent en arrière et il prit sur lui pour ne pas vomir.

"Maman… Maman !" supplia encore Connor.

Il avait voulu crié, mais sa voix s'était brisée en chemin. Prise d'une quinte de toux, Amy fut forcée d'interrompre son chant.

Lorsqu'elle put de nouveau respirer, elle reprit d'une voix plus calme.

"Aller les retrouver, les enfants. Ils ont besoin d'aide."

"Je ne te laisse pas." coupa Connor.

"Tu ne comprends pas, mon fils… Ta sœur… Elle risque sa vie. Moi je dois mourir ce soir, tu ne peux rien y changer, mais Soleil doit vivre. Tu dois les retrouver, vous devez les retrouver, où ils mourront, tous les deux…"

"Maman…"

"Connor, je t'en prie."

Un spasme la secoua brutalement, la tordant sur le lit aux draps sales.

"Mais on ne sait même pas où ils sont…"

"L'homme…" dit-elle "Il m'avait promis qu'il serait là, qu'il veillerait sur lui… Il doit savoir."

"L'_Ombre_…" murmura Rémus.

Elle acquiesça.

"Non !" protesta Connor, les yeux plein de larmes. "Je ne peux pas… Je ne peux pas la laisser !"

Rémus hésita un instant, bouleversé par sa détresse, puis l'image de Harry s'imposa à lui. L'image du porteur de l'espoir, l'image du jeune homme immobile dans ses draps immaculés, l'image du gosse aux yeux pleins de feu qui se battait contre ce petit crétin de Piers Polkiss, l'image d'un bébé aux yeux de lumière qui faisait la joie et la fierté de son père. _Vas pas crever sous un arc-en-ciel, il parait que ça porte la poisse_…

__

Il faut partir…

"Connor, elle a raison." souffla t'il à l'adolescent.

Le garçon le regarda, hébété. Rémus prit doucement sa main et l'attira vers lui, l'éloignant d'Amy.

"Maman…" murmura t'il.

Elle lui rendit son regard, et, l'espace d'une seconde, ses yeux cessèrent d'être vides.

"Je t'aime." dit-elle simplement.

Ces mots-là semblèrent lui rendre un brusque espoir.

"Tu seras là, n'est ce pas ? Je reviendrais, avec Sarah, et tu seras là…"

Elle le regarda encore, sachant, peut-être inconsciemment, que la réponse serait décisive et que, quelque fut la réalité, il faudrait qu'il le croit.

"Oui."

Il resta une ultime seconde debout devant elle, les larmes figées sur son visage, puis un brusque soubresaut le secoua, et il s'enfuit en courant.

Alors elle se tourna vers Rémus, resté dans la pièce.

"Sauve-le, s'il te plaît…" les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. "Sauve Harry, sauve mon petit garçon…"

o

o

o

Un nouveau coup de tonnerre fit trembler le sol et les murs, comme dans les vieux films d'horreur en noir et blanc que regardait parfois l'oncle Vernon. Il sembla à Harry que le tonnerre l'ébranlait _à l'intérieur_.

Le brouillard s'éclaircit, se faisant translucide, et les silhouettes s'écartèrent, livrant Harry à l'orage.

"Non…" souffla t'il.

Sarah s'était tue, une poupée cassée contre lui. Les formes se dispersèrent un peu plus, et Harry distingua d'autres silhouettes, près des murs, des silhouettes noires, et il lui sembla que ce _froid_ venait d'elles.

"Non…"

L'homme fut de nouveau devant eux, ses cicatrices luisant dans le brouillard qui s'évanouissait. Il approcha son visage si près de celui de Harry que ce dernier voyait pulser la ligne de son front.

"Bois !"

Le gobelet qu'il tendait laissait échapper une opaque fumée verte.

__

Bois… chuchotèrent en écho les formes dispersées.

"Non…"

Il ne fallait pas boire, se répétait-il, il ne fallait pas non non non il ne faut pas Harry il ne faut pas non…

"Bois !"

__

Bois… répétèrent les ombres.

__

Bois, mon mignon, bois… C'est comme un chocolat chaud, comme du lait qui te liquéfierait les tripes, bois mon mignon bois…

"Non !"

"BOIS !"

Et l'homme pointa la baguette sur Sarah. La fillette redressa mollement la tête, un mélange de frayeur et d'étonnement dans ses yeux.

Harry secoua la tête, incapable de parler.

Non non non non…

"_Doloris !_"

Harry se raidit, terrifié. Un rayon sortit de la baguette et heurta Sarah, l'enveloppant. Aussitôt, la fillette se mit à hurler, se convulsant d'une manière terrifiante. Elle criait à plein poumons, sa voix hideusement déformée par la douleur, son visage changé en un masque grotesque.

Harry se mit à hurler avec elle.

"_NON ! ARRETEZ ! ARRETEZ !_"

Au bout de quelques interminables secondes, les cris cessèrent. Sarah retomba sur le côté, sans forces.

Sans un mot, l'homme tendit de nouveau le gobelet.

__

Bois !

Harry hésita, ses mains tremblante, il tendit encore la baguette en direction de Sarah.

__

Bois ou il lui fera mal encore, bois ou il lui fera très mal, bois ou elle criera encore plus fort, et peut-être que cette fois…

Non non non, il ne faut pas il ne faut pas boire ça…

L'homme ouvrit la bouche, prêt à lancer de nouveau la formule, et Harry s'empara maladroitement du gobelet.

__

Bois !

Et il but.

o

o

o

Debout sous la pluie battante, Rémus ne distinguait même plus la petit parc. Il ignorait quelle direction prendre.

Soudain, Connor tendit le bras, désignant quelque chose dans le ciel, droit devant eux.

Et Rémus comprit qu'il n'avait plus besoin de chercher.

"Oh mon Dieu…" hoqueta t'il.

"Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?" souffla Connor.

Dans le ciel planait un sinistre nuage vert.

"Ca veut dire qu'il est déjà trop tard." murmura Rémus.

o

o

o

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

o

o

o

__

1er janvier 1999.

o

Tout était calme à Poudlard. Et, dans le bureau du directeur en haut de la plus haute tour, tout était encore plus calme. C'est là que, seul à la fin comme au début, Fumseck le phœnix disparut dans un bouquet de flammes.

o

o

o

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


	15. Le chemin des étoiles 1ère partie

****

Encore une fois, merci pour vos reviews !

Sissicho : tu vas comprendre dans la deuxième partie du chapitre (que je poste bientôt). Et puis, qu'est ce qui te dit que Harry va s'en sortir ?

****

Ryatt : voilà la suite.

****

Alinemcb54 : je suis désolée, voilà la suite, mais je crois que c'est encore pire.

****

Zag : merci beaucoup, je suis contente que ça te plaise.

****

Thealie : malheureusement, il te faudra la deuxième partie du chapitre pour avoir la réponse.

Merci aussi à **Leila, Takoma**, **Raziel** **Tepes**, **Flo**, **Onarluca**, et **Sabi** - j'ai _adoré_ ta review, merci beaucoup.

o

o

o

o

o

12. Le chemin des étoiles.

__

1ère partie.

o

o

o

__

Un jour des aigles surgiront du brouillard

Un jour des aigles surgiront de nulle part

Ils descendront pour venir me voir

Comme dans un rêve dans ce rêve

Serre-moi encore

Serre-moi très fort

Au milieu du ciel ils ont des yeux de verre  
J'éteins la lumière et je quitte la terre

(…)

La lune est noire et sans pudeur  
Et moi j'ai peur de ne plus te voir  
Réveille-moi de ce coma  
De ce combat pour toi  
Dans mes rêves et ses mystères  
Je voudrais tant que tu me libères

o

_Coma coma coma._

o

o

o

o

__

4 mai 1986.

o

" Merde, gamin, elle est morte ? "

Sarah criait toujours dans l'escalier, mais sa voix semblait sans substance, un cri fantôme. Il ne l'entendait déjà plus.

" Connor ? "

Il ne reconnut pas son propre nom. A quatre pattes sur le carrelage, le front penché sur ses yeux clos, il laissait l'étrange froid l'envahir. Il n'y avait plus besoin de chercher, plus besoin de croire, il en était déjà persuadé : sa mère n'ouvrirait plus les yeux.

" Connor ! "

Les cris de sa sœur étaient comme emportés par un vent invisible, c'était fini, fini, fini… Il avait déjà sentit le froid, quand son père était tombé, des années auparavant, il le sentait de nouveau, ce froid glissant et implacable, tel une sentence.

" _Connor !_ "

Un jour viendrait, le froid l'emporterait lui aussi, se dit-il pour se rassurer, on ne restait pas indéfiniment en arrière…

" _Réponds, petit…_ "

Mais brusquement, l'air changea, et le froid sembla s'altérer, révélant une faille.

o

o

o

__

23 mai 1990.

Connor releva le nez vers le ciel et il lui sembla que l'orage lui-même marquait une pause alors qu'il découvrait la malédiction qui l'obscurcissait encore d'avantage. Le nuage d'un vert sinistre planait, menaçant. Connor ignorait sa signification, pourtant le sinistre symbole l'emplit d'une crainte glaçante.

__

C'est fini fini fini fini…

Il lui sembla soudain qu'il entendait crier Sarah dans un coin de sa tête. Mais était-elle seulement en vie ?

" Ca vient de l'Entrepôt ! " hurla t'il pour couvrir le bruit du vent.

Sinistre ironie, vraiment. Il aurait même pu en rire, si sa mère n'avait pas été en train de crever dans un lit aux draps sales. Lui avait hanté les lieus si souvent, et c'était Sarah qui allait y périr.

" Il faut y aller ! " ajouta t'il, voyant que son compagnon ne réagissait pas.

IL fixait le ciel, pétrifié d'horreur, comme si ce nuage venait de lui prendre tout ce qu'il possédait.

Et peut-être pas pour la première fois.

" Rémus ? " souffla t'il.

" C'est trop tard… " murmura ce dernier.

Jamais trop tard, disait parfois certains

__

Tant qu'y a d'la vie…

Connor n'était pas stupide au point de croire à ce genre de banalités, mais que faire d'autre ?

" Il faut y aller ! " cria t'il " Il faut aller à l'entrepôt ! "

Rémus se tourna vers lui, hébété, en proie à une rage quasi-désespérée. " Petit crétin, tu n'as donc pas compris ce que je viens de te dire ? " le tançaient les lueurs dans ces yeux.

" Ma sœur est là-bas, je sais qu'elle est là-bas, il faut y aller, je vous dis ! "

" Ils sont probablement morts. " laissa tomber Rémus.

__

Une nuit parfaite pour…

Non non non non

" Qu'est ce que vous en savez ? Vous n'allez même pas aller voir ? Si on ne fait rien, c'est sûr qu'ils seront morts ! "

Et l'autre parut brusquement sortir de sa torpeur. Il laissa échapper un cri, un long cri inquiétant, qui résonnait de milles émotions dont certaines ne lui semblèrent même pas humaines.

Et tout d'un coup Connor se sentit emporté ; une force plus puissante encore que l'orage le souleva de terre et il eut l'impression qu'elle aurait pu l'envoyer directement à l'entrepôt

__

Et sans passer par la case départ, mon pote !

Puis ses yeux rencontrèrent un regard de feu, torturé par l'angoisse et la douleur et

__

Autre chose

" Tu ne m'as donc pas entendu ? " siffla Rémus 

" Je veux seulement retrouver ma sœur. " s'entêta Connor.

La pression sur ses épaules se relâcha, Rémus le laissa retomber au sol.

" C'est le soleil, n'est ce pas ? C'est à cause du soleil… "

Il n'avait même pas besoin de poser la question, il en était sûr, tout comme il avait su dès le début que Sarah n'était pas _en sécurité_…

" J'y vais. " annonça t'il " Je vais là-bas, restez ici si vous le souhaitez. "

Et, résolu, il fit demi-tour et repartit au pas de course sous la pluie battante, entendant à peine les pas de Rémus à ses côtés. Il ne sentait que le poids du couteau de Mitch dans sa poche et l'angoisse qui couvait en lui, l'inquiétude pour sa sœur, la crainte de ce qu'il allait trouver.

Parce qu'après tout…

__

C'était quand même une nuit parfaite pour crever.

o

o

o

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

o

o

o

__

23 mai 1990.

Elle le sentait. Elle le sentait là, tout près d'elle. Elle sentait planer l'ombre malfaisante, elle sentait l'étendue de sa force et la puanteur de la mort. La mort qui approchait, _encore_, qui rodait et la cernait comme une bête, une bête immonde et mauvaise.

Une fois encore elle se força à se dire que tout n'était pas perdu, que l'espoir demeurait, fermement ancré par delà le néant, mais ça devenait de plus en plus difficile, car plus le temps passait et plus elle sentait la vie qui s'écoulait de son corps, en un flot chaud et épais comme du sang.

Il était là, il était venu achever le travail, c'était tellement facile, à présent qu'elle était seule.

Il réussirait, elle n'avait aucune chance et elle le savait. Mais ce n'était plus _ça_ qui comptait vraiment.

o

o

o

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

o

o

o

__

23 mai 1990.

o

Vu d'ici le nuage semblait plus terrifiant encore. Connor avait l'impression que les ténèbres qu'il charriait se glissaient sous sa peau. A ses côtés, Remus était plus pâle qu'un spectre, et ses yeux étaient cernés de noir.

L'Entrepôt se dressait devant eux. Connor qui avait si souvent fréquenté l'endroit n'avait jamais vraiment été effrayé, il connaissait la noirceur locale, il savait ce que cachaient les vieux murs gris.

Du moins il avait cru le savoir. Mais cette nuit, c'était une autre histoire.

Il lui semblait qu'une vague sombre grouillait devant les portes, quelque chose du même acabit que le nuage et la tempête. _Ca_ flottait, un peu au-dessus du sol, s'étalant puis se rétractant, cherchant à avaler ce qu'il pouvait rester de lumière.

Puis il distingua quelque chose _en bas_, quelque chose qui vu d'ici ressemblait à une poupée de chiffon abandonnée dans l'herbe. Un froid intense l'envahit au moment où son regard glissa sur les paupières closes, le frappant au cœur, comme un coup de poignard.

" Ca va ? " murmura Remus.

Son teint s'était fait plus blanc encore, et à l'expression hagarde dans ses yeux Connor comprit que cette étrange obscurité ; quelle qu'elle fut, était bien réelle.

" Qu'est ce que c'est ? " souffla t'il.

" Détraqueurs. " laissa tomber Remus.

Des quoi ? Mais il ne pouvait plus parler. Tout à coup il s'était vidé des forces qu'il lui restait.

Remus sortit de sa poche un petit bâton de bois, il le serra fermement dans sa main et se tourna vers Connor.

" Toi, tu restes là, d'accord ? Il ne faut pas les approcher, tu ne sais pas te défendre. "

" Vous, vous savez… " souffla Connor.

Mais Remus l'ignora. Avec des gestes gauches, empesés, comme s'il avait été sur le point de s'écrouler d'épuisement, il quitta le couvert des arbres et remonta l'allée de gravillons gris, abandonnant Connor derrière lui..

" Attendez-moi… " hoqueta ce dernier.

Et ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui, il s'effondra dans la poussière.

o

o

o

Le froid est là, présent, partout. Quelque part en lui, le Loup caracole à nouveau, aspirant à rejoindre l'esprit de la nuit. Son souffle forme de petits nuages blancs dans l'air râpeux de l'Entrepôt.

Il contourne le corps sans âme, par terre. Le cadavre qui n'en est pas vraiment un d'un gosse qui n'a pas l'âge de Connor.

Ils sont là, tout autours. Ils approchent, lentement, ils ont tout leur temps. Si aux yeux de Connor ils ne sont qu'une vaste ombre noire, Rémus, lui, distingue chaque silhouette, forme ondoyante, spectrale.

Sa baguette est fermement ancrée dans sa main, il se réjouit presque à l'idée de l'affrontement. Puisqu'il a tout perdu, pourquoi ne pas se perdre lui aussi ?

Mais le loup se rebelle une fois encore. Rémus se battra, c'est certain.

Car Harry n'est peut-être pas si loin.

o

o

o

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

o

o

o

__

23 mai 1990.

o

Son souffle se précise, rauque et brûlant dans la pénombre. Elle tremble, le vent a forcé la fenêtre du couloir, s'insinuant malgré les efforts de Connor pour la garder fermée.

Sa présence s'affirme. Il est là, se découpant dans la faible lueur de sa lampe de chevet, une ombre plus noire que les autres.

"Alors tu es venu." souffle t'elle.

Elle pourrait hurler, appeler à l'aide, mais elle sait que c'est inutile, d'ailleurs elle n'en a plus la force. Et puis c'était censé finir comme ça depuis le début, de toutes façons.

"Dis-moi la vérité…" grogne la forme de Neil. "Tu n'es pas Amy, n'est ce pas ?"

"Je le suis encore assez pour te dire d'aller te faire mettre." lui crache t'elle en réponse.

"Salope."

L'insulte claque, puis le coup tombe, froidement, sans colère. Cette fois encore on pourrait le croire de pierre, s'il n'y avait la lueur vacillante de son regard.

La douleur se diffuse le long de sa mâchoire inférieure, étrangement assourdie. Les doigts glacés de Neil se posent sur la blessure, là où le sang commençait à perler, imprimant de petites pressions successives. Doucement, d'abord, puis de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à ce qu'elle laisse échapper une plainte.

Il attendait ce moment depuis bien longtemps, devine t'elle, peut-être même depuis le début.

"Tu sais pourquoi je suis là, n'est-ce pas ?", et sa voix est calme, presque douce.

Il ne la prendra pas pour une idiote, pour une fillette sans défense qu'on torture en jouant avec sa panique. C'est presque une forme de reconnaissance de sa part ; il s'agit d'un combat gagné - pour lui - pas d'une de ses créances de sang.

"Je sais." répond-elle sur le même ton.

Après tout, elle est déjà passée par là, près de neuf ans auparavant, non ? Elle a déjà "vécu" ces instants, cette angoisse trouble et cette aspiration de la fin. Ouiap, peut-être même que cette fois il y aura une lueur au bout de tunnel, qui sait ?

Les doigts, sombre mélange de marbre et de métal, quitte sa lèvre endolorie pour glisser le long de sa joue, jusqu'à presque effleurer sa nuque tiède. Lui savoure le moment, elle le sent, elle s'en fiche. Mieux, elle le lui accorde, il capture l'instant à la façon d'un adolescent qui effleure pour la première fois la courbe chaude du ventre de sa petite amie, et sans trop comprendre pourquoi, elle pense à Connor, elle se demande ce qu'il fait, s'il va bien, s'il a une chance d'être heureux un jour.

Puis soudain, brutalement, le mouvement se durcit. L'arc raide des serres de Neil encercle sa gorge, pressant douloureusement, plus fort, toujours plus fort. Les visages clairs et souriants de Connor et Sarah, de quand ils étaient encore tout petits et sans inquiétudes ni désillusions, passent puis disparaissent devant ses yeux, en même temps que les restes d'une de ces lumineuses journées d'été. Puis les couleurs se mêlent jusqu'à disparaître, formant un brouillard pâteux dans lequel elle achève de se perdre, jusqu'à l'ultime seconde, la dernière lueur, où elle entr'aperçoit le visage empreint de majesté d'un jeune homme au front clair, endormi dans des draps immaculés.

o

o

o

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

o

o

o

__

4 mai 1986.

o

Quelque chose change et quelque chose s'achève, l'air passe et disparaît, comme s'il avait mieux à prendre ailleurs. Là-haut, toujours dans l'escalier, les sanglots désespérés de Sarah s'altèrent.

L'espoir revient, fort et puissant, comme un étrange animal il remonte et enivre. Brusquement tout va pour le mieux, et pourtant quelque chose cloche, quelque chose cloche affreusement.

"Maman…" supplie t'il, espérant chasser sa détresse comme on éloigne le mauvais sort.

Son front est penché sur celui de sa mère, ses mèches de cheveux sombres frôlant la peau claire.

Les paupières closes frémissent comme des ailes de papillons et les pleurs de Sarah se sont tus. Brusquement tout va pour le mieux et pourtant la pensée tourne et tourne, l'envahit et le glace.

__

Ca ne fait que commencer…

o

o

o

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

o

o

o

__

29 novembre 1965.

o

La forêt est sombre, si sombre, son murmure angoissant monte de partout, freinant sa course éperdue. C'est là, sur ses talons, il ignore encore sa nature vraie, mais il sent la puissance et la haine. Le vent de la nuit siffle à ses oreilles, claquant comme un fouet. Son visage le brûle et ses poumons sont en feu. Ses petites jambes d'enfant ne tiendront plus longtemps, et la - _viens ici petit !_ - Chose - _viens un peu que je te croque !_ - est sur lui.

o

o

o

__

23 mai 1990.

o

__

Noooooooooon…

Dans un effort surhumain, Rémus se redressa. Le mouvement n'était pas physique, c'était son esprit qui se relevait dans un sursaut. Il ignorait depuis combien de temps il se trouvait dans l'Entrepôt, mais il savait déjà qu'il n'y tiendrait pas la nuit.

__

Harry où est Harry où est Harry où eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeest

- _Viens ici que je te croque…_ -

"_Spero patronum !_" rugit-il.

Mais ils étaient nombreux, bien trop nombreux, ils étaient comme un brouillard suffoquant qu'on ne pouvait éloigner, et la brume scintillante de son patronus disparaissait dans l'air épais.

Des mains attrapent ses épaules, des poignes de glace, inhumaine. _Je suis navré, Rémus ?…_ Les silhouettes se pressent et l'étouffent presque. Il se vide, il sent le flux d'énergie le quitter, pour laisser plus de place au froid sans nom.

L'escalier n'est pas si loin, pourtant. Si seulement il pouvait bouger…

__

J'ai une terrible nouvelle à vous annoncer… Il revoit des formes et des visages. Les visages pâles et déformés par la douleur.

Quelque chose tombe de sa poche, heurte le sol avec un "dong" incongru.

La chose le poursuit dans la forêt. Il a peur et mal et il est épuisé. _Il s'agit de James et Lily…_ Dans la brume, il distingue la silhouette sombre qui se penche sur lui, est-il déjà au sol ? _Nous n'avons rien pu faire, il était bien trop tard…_ Une racine et il trébuche. Le monstre est sur lui, encore et encore et encore, il sent la griffe qui lui déchire les épaules. _Ils ont été très courageux, vous savez ? Oh oui, très courageux…_

Son dos heurte la rampe métallique, un morceau de ferraille traverse sa chemise et une infime par de lui ressent la pointe de douleur quand il rencontre sa peau.

__

Très courageux… Harry, immobile, le visage blanc comme la craie… Harry qui s'effondre sur les restes d'un champ de bataille, la main crispée sur la poitrine.

__

Va pas crever sous un arc-en-ciel…

La douleur dans son dos se fait plus intense, plus vraie.

__

Va pas crever sous un arc-en-ciel…

Le brouillard s'éloigne un peu. De toutes ses forces, il se concentre sur le visage du garçon et sur la blessure. Il imagine le métal perçant la peau, le sang…

__

Cette histoire concerne le petit Harry Potter, n'est ce pas ?

"_Spero Patronum !_"

Cette fois la forme argentée reste, se précise. La brûlure dans son dos se fait si douloureuse qu'il se mord la langue jusqu'au sang, mais sa main ne faiblit pas.

"_Spero Patronum ! SPERO PATRONUM !_"

Le détraqueur le plus proche hésite, vacille. Rémus ferme les yeux pour ne plus le voir. Devant lui, il n'y a plus que le regard lumineux de Harry. Il sent son patronus se renforcer, et l'emprise sur son âme se relâche. A bout de souffle, dans un dernier cri, il décharge toute l'énergie qui lui reste dans le patronus. Puis il ouvre les yeux.

Frissonnant, évitant de regarder derrière lui, il empoigne la rampe de l'escalier et se hisse sur les marches, s'aidant du mur pour ne pas tomber.

Ses jambes tremble et le tissu de sa chemise frottant contre sa blessure rend la douleur insupportable. Pourtant, d'un pas un peu titubant, il gravit l'escalier.

Et la scène qu'il découvre à l'étage le cloue sur place.

o

o

o

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

o

o

o

__

23 mai 1990.

o

Debout et trempé jusqu'aux os, les poings crispés, Connor fixe l'Entrepôt comme on regarde un bateau en train de sombrer.

__

Mais qu'est ce qu'il fabrique, bon sang ?

Il hésite à s'approcher. Il n'a pas les armes qu'il faut pour se battre ici, il le sent bien.

Oui, mais il est sans doute le seul qui puisse faire _quelque chose_. Et l'image de sa mère, malade et seule dans la maison aux prises avec la tempête, rend l'inactivité insupportable.

Il se redresse, ignorant sa poitrine brûlante, là où le sang s'est remis à couler, après le coup de couteau de Mitch.

Le couteau qui est toujours dans sa poche. Peut-être pourra t'il vraiment faire _quelque chose_, après tout.

o

o

o

Le brouillard noir semblait pourtant s'être effacé, créant l'illusion d'une relative sécurité. Les lieus semblent déserts quand il passe la porte rouillée. C'est sans doute ce qui le met si mal à l'aise, l'Entrepôt n'est jamais vide ; fugueur, sans-abri, drogué, il y a toujours _quelqu'un_.

Là, à quelques mètres de lui, il y a, abandonnée sur le sol, la petite bouteille à demi pleine du sang de sa mère. Sans savoir pourquoi, il s'approche, la ramasse, et il se sent un peu mieux. Elle est _là_, avec lui.

Et puis brusquement, une pensée le glace, une soudaine certitude qui s'impose à lui.

__

Elle est morte…

Et il entend, derrière lui, un long sifflement rauque, répugnant, comme si un être en état de putréfaction avait pris une profonde inspiration juste à côté.

Et le brouillard revient.

__

Elle est morte, souffle t'on à son oreille, _elle est morte elle est morte elle est morte_

Et il les voit. Des formes, des silhouettes fantômes qui se découpent dans la fumée noire. Le couteau est dans sa main, mais le bras pend inutilement le long de son corps.

__

Merde, gamin, elle est morte ?

Le froid envahit son estomac, lui coupant le souffle. Il veut reculer, mais la chose est _partout_, faiblement, il brandit le couteau.

__

Un bon garçon ne laisse pas crever sa mère, Connor, un bon garçon ne la laisse pas crever dans des draps puants…

Il la voit rouler dans les escaliers, tomber encore et encore, il détaille avec précision l'angle de sa nuque, les chocs contre son front.

Et il sait alors qu'il va mourir. Il ne passera pas la nuit, comme avait dit le toubib devant le corps mourant de son père, l'orage va l'emporter, le prendre et le vider, jusqu'à la fin, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien du tout.

__

Rien de rien de rien de rien de

L'une des silhouettes se penche sur lui. Il sent l'odeur, d'abord. Une odeur qui l'envahit tout entier et lui donne envie de vomir. L'odeur d'un corps en décomposition.

__

Une nuit parfaite pour crever, oh oui, vrai de vrai, gamin…

De nouveau, le poing qui tient le couteau se lève, mais il n'atteint même pas la forme noire. Connor s'effondre, mais la chose ne lâche pas prise.

Puis il voit la figure. Horrible et horrifiante. La peau qui forme des cloques, comme sur le point de se détacher, les orbites, vide et morts, recouverts d'une peau fine et grise, repoussante. Mais le pire, c'est la bouche. Un trou béant et noir, qui lui semble capable d'aspirer l'univers entier, de le réduire à néant dans un seul souffle.

Et, sur un nouveau coup de tonnerre, le vide s'approche et s'approche, jusqu'à envahir son champ de vision, et tout n'est plus que ténèbres.

o

o

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


	16. Le chemin des étoiles 2ème partie

Et voilà, cette fois on touche à la fin. Encore un chapitre, et puis l'épilogue, mais le principal de l'action s'achève ici.

Ce chapitre était un gros morceau, je suis désolée pour le délai, mais je manquais de temps ces dernières semaines, mes profs ayant apparemment attendu le retour des vacances de Noël pour nous infliger tous les contrôles qu'on avait pas eu avant.

En tous cas merci - encore et toujours - pour vos reviews, et bises à tous.

****

Raziel Tepes : effectivement, la fin approche, on n'en est pas loin. Mais la vraie fin est pour le chapitre 13.

****

Tilise : normalement, toutes les explications sont là, j'espère que je réponds à toutes tes questions. Je ne sais pas trop ce que tu entends pas "pas trop mal" ("pas trop de morts" ?), à voir…

****

Sabi : Merci beaucoup, la suite, la voilà.

****

Stardust : Merci à toi aussi.

****

Leila : voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle ne te décevra pas.

Un gros merci également à **Thealie**, **Onarluca**, **Ryatt**, **Ielena** et alinemcb54.

o

o

o

o

12. Le chemin des étoiles.

__

2ème partie.

o

o

o

__

D'un pas hanté vers la lumière  
Aujourd'hui Anne entre dans le monde  
Onze étoiles au clair de terre  
Vers la beauté à l'infini des ondes

(…)

Un manteau de nuit  
Recouvre maintenant  
Ta petite vie  
Et je m'attacherai à toi  
Pour que tu ne t'envoles pas

(…)

Tu allumeras deux ou trois bougies  
Autour de moi autour de notre vie  
Quand la nuit sera rouge tu me rejoindras  
Je serai frère et complice de ta loi

o

__

Anne et moi.

o

o

o

__

15 août 1980.

o

Les bras levés et le front tourné vers le ciel, elle répéta l'incantation une dernière fois, criant pour couvrir le vacarme qui agitait la forêt.

Elle ignorait sous quelle forme _il_ apparaîtrait, mais elle était sûre que, si elle attendait assez longtemps, _il_ finirait par venir.

Et elle attendrait.

Dans un bruit de tempête qui fit trembler jusqu'au sol sous ses pieds, le ciel s'ouvrit, immense, majestueux.

Et terrible.

Le visage se dessina pour couvrir celui de la nuit. Un visage aux traits bien trop purs, au front trop lisse, un visage qui n'en était pas un.

Puis la voix résonna, venant de partout, même d'elle-même.

"Que veux-tu donc, sorcière ?"

Elle se campa fermement sur ses jambes, se forçant à dissimuler sa terreur.

"Seulement achever la tâche qui m'a été confiée." Répliqua t'elle.

"Si c'est à toi qu'elle a été confiée, alors je n'ai pas à l'accomplir à ta place."

Elle crispa les poings. La nuit perçait en lui, le rendant encore plus effrayant.

"Je vous demande juste votre aide !"

"L'esprit de la magie n'interfère pas dans les histoires des mortels."

"Mais c'est vous qui m'avez envoyé ces rêves, vous devez m'aider !"

Les arbres se remirent à s'agiter, son souffle gigantesque envahissant la forêt.

"Avec ces rêves, j'ai fait bien plus que je ne le devais. C'est à toi qu'il appartient de protéger le Sauveur."

"Mais je vais mourir !"

Les traits lisses se troublèrent, la nuit commença à se retirer.

Il s'en allait.

"Non, attendez !" protesta t'elle.

Plus lointains que des étoiles, ses yeux palissants la considérèrent un moment, presque tristes.

"Tu es vraiment prête à tout, n'est-ce pas ?" constata t'il.

Elle acquiesça, éperdue.

Et il acheva de disparaître.

o

o

o

__

4 mai 1986.

o

"Merde, gamin, elle est morte ?" demanda Mitch dans un souffle.

Connor l'ignorait, et il n'avait pas vraiment envie de le savoir. Le corps d'Amy Tillman se faisait trouble à ses pieds, le sang cognait plus fort qu'une enclume contre ses tempes.

"Réponds, petit !" pressa Mitch "Elle a clamsé?"

Connor ne dit rien, et Amy resta immobile.

o

o

o

__

15 août 1980.

o

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, il faisait jour. La nuit avait continué sa course sans elle. Elle se redressa, plus épuisée encore que lorsqu'elle s'était endormie.

La forêt ne gardait aucune trace de _son_ passage, les oiseaux pépiaient gaiement et les arbres avaient retrouver leur tranquillité.

"Lily ?"

Elle se retourna vivement. Derrière elle, une silhouette émergeait d'entre les arbres. C'était un homme, grand, aux longs cheveux gris. Il semblait bizarrement transparent à la lumière du jour, comme une ombre, c'est alors qu'elle comprit.

"Vous êtes l'un de ces émissaires, n'est ce pas ? Vous êtes un _errant_ ?"

"Oui." confirma t'il en s'asseyant près d'elle, dans l'herbe "J'ai une proposition à te faire."

"Une proposition ?"

"Une seconde chance, si tu préfère."

"Je ne vais pas mourir ?"

Il eut un bref sourire.

"Personne ne peut déjouer la mort. Et heureusement, d'ailleurs, car ça pourrait poser de sérieux problèmes, à long terme."

"Alors quoi ?" murmura t'elle.

"Ce que je vais te proposer… Ce ne sera pas facile, pas facile _du tout_. Mais c'est ta seule chance, et surtout, la seule chance de ton enfant."

"Qu'est ce qu'il faudra faire ?"

"Je te l'ai dit, tu mourras, comme il l'est prévu. Mais, ton âme n'ira pas… là où elle doit aller."

"Comment ça ?"

"Elle restera prisonnière, un peu comme celles des _errants_, jusqu'à ce que tu trouves un hôte."

"Un hôte ?"

"Oui, quelqu'un qui te mènera là où ton enfant connaîtra ce danger mortel."

"Quelqu'un… qui sera mort ?"

"Oui."

"Mais comment pourrais-je savoir…"

"Fais-moi confiance, tu sauras. Mais, Lily…tu n'es pas un _errant_, alors, contrairement aux notre, ton esprit continuera d'exister pendant des années, pour rien."

Elle sentit un frisson glacer lui parcourir l'échine.

"Mais… Est-ce que je pourrais… Le sauver ?"

"Tu ne le sauveras pas. Personne ne peut. Ce que tu as vu, ça doit arriver."

"Mais alors pourquoi…"

"Tu ne le sauveras pas, tu le délivreras."

La peur se souleva comme une lame de fond, quelque part sous son cœur. Aurait-elle seulement assez de force ?

"Et vous, vous serez là?"

Elle ignorait pourquoi elle avait posé la question. Elle connaissait cet homme depuis dix minutes à peine. Mais il était le seul, le seul qui _savait_.

Il leva son visage vers le ciel, le ciel où les étoiles avaient disparu.

"Mon père me renverra." promit-il à voix basse "Il m'enverra pour observer. Je veillerais sur ton fils, je serais là."

o

o

o

__

4 mai 1986.

o

"Réponds, petit ! Elle a clamsé?"

Connor ne répondit pas. La terreur lui nouait la gorge. Il ne voulait pas s'approcher, il ne voulait pas savoir. Il ne voulait pas donner raison à cette petite voix au fond de lui, qui répétait inlassablement que tout était fini.

"Maman…" supplia t'il à voix basse.

En haut, Sarah avait cessé de pleurer.

o

o

o

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

o

o

o

__

23 mai 1990.

o

" Connor ! "

Tout était noir. Il ne distinguait que des ombres qui évoluaient autours de lui. Est-ce qu'il était mort ?

__

Pauvre Connor, souffla la voix, nasillarde, moqueuse, _Pauvre vieux Connor_

" Connor ! "

Son regard fouilla les ténèbres, cherchant un chemin parmi les ombres, vers la lumière, si lumière il y avait.

" Connor ! "

L'appel résonna une troisième fois, pressant, impérieux.

" Maman ? " souffla t'il.

C'était stupide, qu'est ce qu'elle aurait bien pu faire ici ? Mais c'était la seule chose qui lui avait traversé l'esprit.

" Connor ! "

Et, un peu plus loin, même si, dans ce noir éternel, il était difficile d'évaluer une distance, il aperçut un faible scintillement argenté.

__

Pauvre pauvre Connor repris la voix en échos.

Connor était foutu. Simplement et irrémédiablement foutu. Il s'enfonçait, une descente interminable, vertigineuse, vers la fin, vers le fond de l'abîme, là où ne se relevait pas et peu importait combien de fois on essayait.

__

Il avait brûlé sa dernière carte, il avait signé son dernier contrat avec le diable, et avec son sang, cette fois.

"Connor ?"

__

Il a douze ans. Il a douze ans et maman s'effondre dans l'escalier. Elle tombe et tombe sans s'arrêter et lui il sait déjà que plus jamais elle ne se relèvera.

Le froid l'envahit. De toutes ses maigres forces il tendit son esprit vers la lueur, là où l'on pouvait encore se battre, où il y avait encore quelque chose à tenter.

La réalité lui échappait. Elle fuyait plus loin encore qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait, quelles que soient les doses qu'il ait pu s'administrer.

__

Le couteau s'enfonce dans la chair. Il sent le mouvement de la lame, il sent le point de rupture, la déchirure, l'acte est presque parfait, la ligne rouge court, inaltérable et le sang coule comme un flot de boue, sale, poisseux et répugnant.

"_Connor !_"

Sa mère… Maman au visage de cire, du même blanc sale, cassé que les draps. La voix l'appelle et l'appelle encore. Il suffit de répondre, juste répondre, ouvrir les yeux, simplement…

o

o

o

Il ouvre les yeux. Les cris se sont tus et le monde autours de lui a prit une étrange teinte rougeâtre. Le corps de Sarah n'a pas bougé, étalé sur le sol, un poing devant les yeux, à la manière des tout-petits. A l'autre bout de la pièce, là-bas;, encore loin, flotte une marée noire et menaçante.

Harry a mal partout. Cet étrange breuvage se répand dans ses veines comme un feu liquide, il a comme un goût de sang dans la bouche.

Mais l'homme… L'homme a disparu. Partit pour où, il l'ignore, et il s'en fiche. De l'autre côté des voiles de plastique, le brouillard sombre se rapproche, et il lui semble distinguer de vague silhouettes, remuant dans le vent.

Doucement, il se redresse. La brûlure dans ses membres rend le mouvement presque insupportable. Moitié marchant, moitié rampant, il se rapproche de Sarah.

"Sarah ?"

Il secoue frénétiquement son épaule. La tête de la fillette roule mollement vers la droite et ses lèvres s'entrouvrent, mais elle ne se réveille pas.

Que faire, à présent ? Harry sent les larmes rouler sur ses joues. Douleur, peur, des larmes de quoi au juste ? Aucune importance. Il glisse ses bras endoloris sous les aisselles de Sarah et tire lentement son corps vers l'arrière de la salle, à l'abri derrière les bâches.

Les créatures ont atteint l'endroit où le plafond est crevé mais la pluie ne semble pas les déranger. Harry sent son cœur se glacer devant l'implacable avancée. Les escaliers sont de l'autre côté, il ne peut les atteindre.

Puis, avec un "pop" qui résonne nettement malgré le vacarme de l'orage, l'homme réapparaît au centre de la salle.

o

o

o

Lorsque Rémus émergea en haut des escaliers, il eut l'impression que l'immense salle formait comme une plate-forme au milieu de l'orage. Une odeur âcre pénétra ses narines, et il prit brusquement conscience de deux choses, d'abord, que Harry n'était nulle part en vue, et ce constat fit naître une boule d'angoisse et de rage au creux de sa gorge, et ensuite, qu'il y avait des détraqueurs dans la salle.

Les voiles transparents qui s'agitant furieusement dans le vent donnaient à l'endroit un aspect cauchemardesque. Et au milieu de tout ça, debout bien droit le visage tourné vers le ciel, un homme.

Rémus resta immobile, figé un long moment, cherchant à entrevoir un sens à la scène, quelque chose, _n'importe quoi_ qui expliquerait ce qu'on avait pu faire à Harry.

"_Harry !_" rugit-il.

Personne ne répondit, mais l'homme abaissa doucement la tête, tournant vers Rémus un visage couturé de cicatrices. Une lueur de surprise traversa ses yeux noirs, mais le visage resta de glace.

"Qui êtes-vous ?"

o

o

o

Il ne bouge plus, plein de cette étrange certitude qu'ils ne pourront le repérer s'il parvient à s'empêcher de _penser_. Il prend son élan et ses yeux s'ouvrent sur ces mêmes ténèbres.

Un brouillard opaque a envahit la pièce, il ne distingue même plus le plafond. Au-dessus de lui, des créatures vaporeuses et sans visages errent sans but visible, comme désœuvrées.

Il est toujours étalé sur le sol froid, le couteau dans une main, la bouteille dans l'autre. Tout près de son visage une brume scintillante semble tenir ces horribles créatures à distances. Quelque chose qu'a fait Rémus, peut-être ? Il est trop hébété pour réfléchir.

Connor s'assoit prudemment. Il a comme l'impression que son corps ne lui appartient plus. Sans comprendre, il fixe la petite bouteille pleine de sang dans sa main, cherchant à se rappeler comment elle est arrivée là.

Il hésite à se lever. En fait il ne sait même pas s'il en est encore capable. Lentement, avec des gestes gauches, il se redresse, prenant soin de ne lâcher ni le couteau, ni la bouteille.

Les étincelles le suivent, et les créatures noires restent à distance - pour le moment.

__

La bouteille.

Il ignore pourquoi, l'objet est brusquement devenu très important, vital, même. Il y a là-dedans; tout ce qu'il peut rester de la vie de sa mère.

Non, pas tout, pas encore. Il lève les yeux vers le plafond. Juste au-dessus, il y a bien plus important.

Il a toujours ce sentiment de flottement, d'irréalité. Il n'est plus bien sûr de savoir dans quel monde il se trouve : celui des vivants, ou l'_autre_ ? Le pacte à été rompu, il a gagné un sursis, et il le sait ; il a acquit une seconde d'immortalité. La question étant ; que va t'il en faire ?

Son poing se crispe sur le goulot de la bouteille et la lame du couteau brille dans les lueurs de l'orage. Il n'y a sans doute plus grand chose à faire pour personne, mais il peut toujours essayer de sauver ce qui peut encore l'être.

o

o

o

"Peut importe qui vous êtes, la question ce serait plutôt : qu'est ce que vous foutez ici. C'est à cause du môme ?"

L'homme eut un rictus et les cicatrices autours de sa bouche semblèrent se retrousser.

"Vous voulez récupérer ce qu'il en reste ?"

Rémus crispa les poings. La main qui tenait la baguette en devenait douloureuse.

"Où est-il ?"

L'autre haussa les épaules, et la rage de Rémus se mua en désespoir.

"Aucune importance, j'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire."

Il darda son regard vide sur Rémus, l'étudiant, vaguement hautain.

"J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire." Répéta t'il de cette même voix glacée. "J'ai fait ce qu'on attendait de moi. J'ai rampé comme un putain de moldu pendant des mois, je me suis roulé dans la merde et je me suis laissé infecter par leurs bassesses. Mais je m'en fous, royalement. Et tu sais pourquoi ?"

Il fut tout proche de Rémus, brusquement. Assez proche pour qu'il puisse sentir son haleine brûlante. Le loup eut un frémissement de dégoût.

"Parce que, cette nuit, et pour la première fois depuis celle du jour d'halloween de l'année 1981, la glorieuse marque est apparue dans le ciel. Un ciel moldu, un ciel ignoré, mais notre putain de marque est bien là, et je parie que ça réchaufferait le cœur de certains, s'ils pouvaient voir ça."

"A supposé qu'ils en aient un." gronda Rémus.

Plus bas, le loup gronda également.

__

Pas maintenant, lui souffla Rémus_, attends encore_…

Mais l'homme ne releva pas la pique. Ses yeux de nuit s'éclairèrent d'un feu pâle et luisant.

"Le Maître reviendra," souffla t'il. "Je le sais, le ciel m'a parlé, et votre sauveur est tout comme mort, à l'heure qu'il est. Il crèvera avant d'avoir eut le temps de se battre, si tous ces détraqueurs ne le grignotent pas ce soir."

o

o

o

__

Rémus !

Le cœur de Harry fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Il distinguait sa forme solide entre les bâches qui claquaient dans l'orage. Il se redressa tout droit, et la tête de Sarah glissa sur le sol, ses cheveux sombres s'étalant comme une flaque d'eau sombre.

L'air s'était fait plus épais et il respirait avec difficulté. La douleur dans son corps ne s'apaisait pas, elle avait atteint le bout de ses doigts et ses orteils.

Le vent couvrait les voix, il n'entendait pas ce qui se disait. Autours d'eux, ces étranges silhouettes flottaient en un brouillard opaque, se rapprochant dangereusement de Harry. Le long des murs, rampantes, à la façon des rêves. Il sentait de nouveau le froid, celui que la douleur avait pourtant chassé.

Il attrapa la main de Sarah. Elle était glacée. Sarah avait froid elle aussi, apparemment. Pas étonnant, les gouttes de pluie forment des sillons sur ses joues couvertes de poussières et le souffle qui s'échappe de son nez et de sa bouche forme une vapeur blanche comme par une nuit d'hiver.

L'une des drôles de créatures s'était détachée des autres. Elle se rapprochait de la cachette de Harry, droit sur les deux enfants, comme si elle avait sentit leur présence. Et c'était peut-être bien le cas, songea Harry.

De l'autre côté, toujours au milieu de la salle, Rémus et l'autre homme se faisaient face, tournoyant lentement comme deux vautours qui se préparent à la bagarre. Ils étaient à moins de dix mètres de lui, pourtant avec le bruit et le vent, ça lui semblait l'autre bout du monde.

Soudain, la première bâche se souleva et s'écarta et cette fois, le vent n'y était pour rien. Quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à une main glissa ses doigts, interminables et d'une couleur grise repoussante, visqueuse, de l'autre côté. Harry fit un bond en arrière, la sensation de froid s'intensifia, accompagné d'une autre, un sentiment de vide, comme si la main avait attiré à elle tout ce qu'il possédait de vie.

Sarah remua doucement la tête et un drôle de gémissement se fit entendre. Des cris étouffés résonnèrent dans sa tête, lui évoquant le bruit de fond des jours de piscine à Little Whining. Il y eut un nouveau gémissement et Harry réalisa que le son venait de sa propre gorge.

La main disparut et Harry sentit son souffle se figer, hésitant entre le soulagement et la terreur pure. Puis, une manche, longue et noire, vint remplacer la main sur la bâche, et la silhouette passa de l'autre côté. Contre les jambes de Harry, Sarah remua encore et les cris étouffés percèrent brusquement à pleine puissance dans son crâne.

Et, horrifié, Harry hurla avec eux.

o

o

o

__

Attends, attends encore.

Le loup se soulevait, impatient. Il jaillirait encore, ce soir, Rémus en était conscient. Tout ce qu'il pouvait lui dire c'était _Pas tout de suite…_

Et le loup obéissait. Pour l'instant. L'orage lui avait donné une puissance inhabituelle cette nuit-là, mais Rémus était encore aux commandes.

Pour l'instant.

Les secondes s'écoulaient, interminables et Rémus ne savait que faire. Qu'il serait simple de laisser le loup sortir et mettre en pièce cet infâme mangemort, oui, mais alors, Harry serait vraiment perdu.

Il _devait_ exister un antidote.

Un éclair fit luire les cicatrices de l'homme et une étrange pensée traversa l'esprit de Rémus, aussi vite que l'éclair avait traversé la salle.

__

Je ne connais même pas son nom.

Le coup de tonnerre suivit, moins d'une seconde plus tard, ébranlant les murs. L'orage était tout proche. La certitude s'imposa avec la même force alors qu'il crispait sa main sur la baguette.

__

Et je ne le connaîtrais jamais.

"Tu sais quoi ?" lâcha t'il soudain. "La nuit d'halloween 81, il n'y a pas eu de marque. Même pas la queue d'une. Il n'en n'a pas eu le temps, ton fameux maître"

Un cri aigu frappa alors ses oreilles. Il était pourtant à peine perceptible sous le bruit de l'orage. La gorge de Rémus se serra, la voix avait beau être déformée par la terreur, c'était bien une voix d'enfant.

__

Harry.

Il fit volte face et, sans qu'il ait besoin de regarder, les sens aiguisés du loup lui apprirent que l'homme avait fait de même.

"Non !" grogna t'il, d'une étrange voix, vaguement humaine.

"Rémus !"

Il bondit. Mais ce n'était pas Harry, cette fois. Une silhouette venait d'apparaître en haut des escaliers. Encore bien trop frêle pour être celle d'un adulte, mais trop grande pour qu'il puisse s'agir de Harry.

Un coup de vent balaya les cheveux noirs, et il reconnut Connor.

Dans le fond de la salle, Harry hurla de nouveau, mais rien n'était visible, derrière ces bâches.

"Rémus !" cria encore Connor.

Un nouvel éclair illumina la scène, l'espace d'une fraction de seconde. Connor tendait à bouts de bras quelque chose que Rémus ne put identifier.

"Barre-toi de là!" hurla t'il à l'adolescent.

Le garçon cria quelque chose en réponse, mais le coup de tonnerre couvrit sa voix.

Il ignorait comment il avait réussit à échapper aux détraqueurs qui se trouvaient en bas, mais ceux qui se trouvaient ici ne lui laisseraient pas la moindre chance.

"Vas t'en, c'est dangereux."

"Connor ?" siffla une voix grave.

Derrière Rémus, l'homme fit un pas en avant. Il pointa sa baguette sur l'adolescent, qui, devinant le mouvement, recula d'un pas sur le palier.

"Non !" protesta Rémus.

D'un brusque mouvement d'épaule il repoussa l'homme sur le côté. La force du loup aidant, l'homme se retrouva projeté au sol. L'angoisse monta d'un cran et Rémus se sentait perdre le contrôle.

"Rémus !" cria Connor une troisième fois.

Il lança ce qu'il tenait dans sa direction. L'objet décrivit un arc parfait, sa course à peine déviée par le vent, et jeta pendant un bref instant, à son firmament, un violent éclat rouge dans un troisième éclair.

Rémus tendit les mains, par réflexe, pour attraper l'objet, et, à la même seconde, l'homme toujours au sol tendit sa baguette.

Le coup de tonnerre qui suivit noya ses paroles, mais cela ne nuisit en rien à l'efficacité du sort.

Une brusque rafale sembla balayer le garçon, comme s'il n'avait été qu'un vulgaire pantin, son corps fut projeté contre le mur, où il laissa une emprunte rouge sombre, avant de sombrer avec un claquement dans les escaliers.

Quand le hurlement de Harry retentit de nouveau, Rémus joignit sa voix à la sienne.

Lorsqu'un quatrième éclair ricocha sur la cage d'escalier désormais vide et sur les sinistres marques rouges, Rémus comprit que la vague de douleur et de colère emportait le loup dans son implacable ascension. Il comprit aussi que ça lui était égal.

Et quand résonna le quatrième coup de tonnerre, le loup avait déjà pris le dessus.

o

o

o

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

o

o

o

__

1er janvier 1999.

o

Un sourd grondement se fit entendre à l'extérieur, le genre de bruit que fait un animal en étouffant un grognement.

"Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?" souffla Ron.

Il s'était tourné vers Dumbledore, mais le vieux sorcier ne lui apporta aucune réponse. En silence, il se pencha et posa sa main sur le front de Harry.

"C'est Fumseck." Devina Hermione.

Rogue eut un sursaut et se tourna vers le corps immobile de Harry.

"Est-ce que ça signifie que…"

"Ca ne signifie rien du tout." coupa Ron d'un ton rageur.

Rogue ne répondit rien. Le ton de Ron ne parut pas l'émouvoir, il se contenta de fixer les paupières closes de Harry, une lueur farouche dans le regard.

"Professeur ?" souffla Ron, suppliant, en direction de Dumbledore.

Mais il resta silencieux.

"Attendons." murmura alors Hermione. "Attendons encore un peu."

o

o

o

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

o

o

o

__

23 mai 1990.

o

Hurlant toujours, Harry recula jusqu'au mur, tirant le bras mou de Sarah derrière lui. Puis, un bruit d'une autre sorte fit monter sa panique d'un cran, si c'était encore possible.

Un grognement, un cri de bête, puissant, à la fois grave et aigu, qui contenait toute une myriade d'émotions et pourtant conservait un vide inhumain.

Le vent claqua encore, et une nouvelle bâche se souleva, révélant la scène dans une sordide parodie de théâtre d'école primaire.

Une créature, énorme, monstrueuse, qui ressemblait vaguement à un loup, faisait à présent face à l'homme. Harry ne pouvait même plus crier, sa voix s'étranglait dans sa gorge brûlante.

__

C'est Rémus.

Non non non non n'importe quoi

__

C'est Rémus, c'est lui, c'est ton nouveau copain Rémus qui grogne et qui écume de rage et qui enfonce ses griffes dans la poitrine de ce type pour le réduire en bouillie.

Il se pencha encore. Peut-être, oui peut-être bien, que tout cela n'était pas réel, peut-être qu'il était juste en train de devenir fou, que ces foutus rêves avaient une fois encore pris le dessus, et que Harry pétait les plombs, tout seul dans son placard en se tortillant dans tous les sens.

Une nouvelle rafale lui emplit la tête, et les cris terrifiés, suraigus, résonnèrent encore plus fort. Il réalisa alors que la créature l'avait rejoint.

Les doigts répugnants se posèrent sur sa joue, et Harry comprit alors que ce froid insupportable, inhumain qui le glaçait depuis des heures et que la douleur qui le dévorait n'étaient rien du tout.

Parce que le contact de la créature multiplia tout ça au moins par un million.

Et Harry tomba. Il tomba sans pouvoir s'arrêter dans un puis de ténèbres.

o

o

o

Le froid traça un chemin devant lui, et Harry n'avait d'autre choix que de le suivre, car ailleurs tout était noir. Il eut comme l'impression que son âme quittait son corps, mais pas pour rejoindre les anges ou le ciel ou le paradis ou tout autre connerie du même genre, non ; son âme à lui, elle _descendait_, bas, très bas ; si bas qu'elle ne remonterait jamais.

__

Tu as détruit le Maître, petit homme.

Un marasme d'obscurité pourrissant aspirait son âme, et avec une joie féroce en plus, il l'entendait qui ricanait de plaisir dans son coin.

On le tirait par les pieds vers le fond, le fond du fond, le vent glacial filant en flèche devant lui, pour mieux ouvrir la voie.

__

Réduit à rien, à pas plus qu'un bébé vagissant comme un veau.

Il n'allait pas mourir, comprit-il, non, mais ce serait pire.

Parce que, si ça se trouve, il n'en mourrait jamais.

__

Et le Maître, tu crois qu'il est mort ?

Mais qui est le Maître ? Hurla Harry dans l'implacable silence de son esprit (ou ce qu'il en restait). Qui est le Maître ? Qui est le Maître ? Qui est

Et puis, au milieu d'un univers où pourtant tout n'avait jamais été qu'ombres, Harry entr'aperçut une lueur, comme un miroitement sur l'eau.

Il se redressa en suffoquant, et en sentant revenir la douleur et le froid, il réalisa que son corps avait cessé de lui appartenir pendant… Pendant quoi ? Quelques secondes, quelques siècles ? Les rugissements de la bête s'étaient tus, et l'horrible créature aux mains grises n'était nulle part en vue.

Harry reconnut brusquement le visage penché sur lui.

"L'_Ombre _!" s'exclama t'il.

Mais ce n'était pas l'_Ombre_, d'ailleurs ce n'était même pas un homme. Comment avait-il pu le croire ? Elle avait des cheveux longs et soyeux et de grands yeux lumineux qui rappelaient ceux de Harry et d'autres, plus lointains, qui avaient appartenus à une petite fille sur une vieille photo dans la chambre de sa tante.

"Maman ?" souffla t'il, incrédule.

Elle sourit et porta un doigt à ses lèvres, délicate et silencieuse, comme pour sceller un secret.

o

o

o

Il fut un temps où il se croyait immortel.

Pas par là… Ne cours donc pas si vite… Pas cet arbre, attention à la route… Pas autant gamin, pas si vite… Ne touche pas à ce flingue…

__

Je vais te crever, le môme

Il revint brusquement à la mémoire de Connor ces fins de soirées de sa petite enfance où, épuisé, il luttait pour garder les yeux ouverts, _puisque je vous dit que je n'ai pas sommeil !_, tout en sachant parfaitement que personne n'y croirait, que comme chaque soir sa mère se pencherait sur lui avec un doux sourire en murmurant : _il est l'heure de dormir_.

Il se sentait exactement comme ça, son corps comme épars au bas des escaliers, la pointe de métal de la rampe brisée enfoncée dans son dos, sans qu'il ne ressente aucune douleur.

__

L'heure de dormir, petit garçon.

Les sombres silhouettes revenaient à la charge, il était probable qu'elles ne l'aient jamais quitté. Et, cette fois, il n'avait aucun moyen de défense, elles emporteraient son âme Dieu - où plus vraisemblablement le diable - seul savait où.

Et déjà elles étaient là, déchues des hauteurs où elles planaient en un funèbre ballet. Connor n'avait même plus la force d'avoir peur, la vie le fuyait trop vite pour qu'il puisse seulement la rattraper ; si ces bestioles voulaient avoir une chance d'obtenir quelque chose, elles avaient plutôt intérêt à se manier.

Mais il ne se passa rien, elles restèrent à distance, et Connor distingua quelque chose. La lumière fut ténue, tout d'abord, comme les lueurs d'argent qui l'avaient sauvé précédemment, puis elle grandit. Et grandit encore, jusqu'à former une silhouette.

"Maman…" souffla t'il.

C'était la seule chose qui lui était venue à l'esprit. Pourtant, la femme qui apparut devant lui ne ressemblait même pas à Amy. Elle avait un visage clair et doux et de longs cheveux roux. Mais étrangement, Connor en restait persuadé: _c'était_ sa mère.

"Ne t'inquiète pas," murmura t'elle "c'est bientôt fini."

Et elle disparût.

Il y eut quelques secondes de flottement. Les créatures se rapprochèrent dangereusement, mais il ne ressentait plus rien. Tout ce qu'il lui restait de vie et de forces le tendait vers cette éphémère apparition.

Puis des bruits de pas. Des _clac clac_ qui résonnait comme dans une salle vide, un bruit assourdissant. Un homme se pencha sur lui, et Connor déchiffra sans peine l'expression dans son regard.

__

Il est l'heure de dormir, à présent…

"Qui êtes-vous ?" souffla Connor.

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un faible gargouillis, un liquide au fond de sa gorge l'empêchait de prononcer les mots correctement, mais l'homme le comprit néanmoins.

"Je suis l'_Ombre_." répondit-il.

L'_Ombre_ ? songea Connor. Parfait, pourquoi pas ? Ca lui irait très bien.

"Tout ça…" bégayait Connor "Tout ça c'était… C'était pour Harry."

Il ignore d'où vient cette phrase, mais il lui semble brusquement essentiel de souligner ce dernier point. Il ne sait même pas qui est Harry, pourtant, ni même si il existe. Peut-être est-il simplement en train de délirer ?

"Pour Harry." répète t'il.

Mais l'_Ombre_ comprend très bien. En silence, il acquiesce.

__

L'heure de dormir, à présent…

D'accord, songe alors Connor, d'accord je veux bien, si vous y tenez tellement. Pourquoi pas, après tout ? Ca semble une bonne idée.

__

Il fut un temps où il se croyait immortel…

Bientôt fini… Ne t'inquiète pas, tout est fini…

Et ses yeux se ferment enfin alors qu'un vent, mystérieux et ancestral, vient souffler sur son âme.

o

o

o

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

o

o

o

__

23 mai 1990.

o

Il revint brusquement à lui en sentant un souffle glacé contre la peau nue, à vif, de son ventre.

Rémus se redressa d'un mouvement brusque qui fait grincer de douleur les muscles de ses reins. Ses vêtements étaient tous déchirés, et ses mains couvertes de sang.

Le sien, ou bien… ?

Un homme était étendu près de lui, bouche entrouverte, les paumes tournées vers le plafond éventré qui continuait de déverser les vomissements de l'orage.

Quiconque avait vu son visage auparavant l'avait trouvé bien laid, avec toutes ces cicatrices.

Quiconque l'aurait vu à ce moment se serait sentit glacé par l'horreur.

Rémus se releva, tomba à genoux et vomit, puis se releva encore, titubant comme un ivrogne, se forçant à détourner les yeux, se forçant à ne pas voir le sang, se forçant - même - à penser à autre chose.

Son pied droit buta contre quelque chose. Quelque chose qui roula un peu plus loin, prenant son faible élan dans le vent de la tempête. Quelque chose qui avait coûté sa vie à un adolescent.

Sans y penser vraiment, il se pencha et ramassa la bouteille. Et le liquide sombre ramena une foule de souvenirs en lui, certains datant de Poudlard, d'autres même de sa petite enfance. Et d'autres, encore, de la nuit passée.

"Harry ?"

Il se souvint des cris, derrière les bâches. En courant presque, il contourna le sang - noir - et gagna le fond de la salle.

"Harry ?"

Il était là, ils étaient là tous les deux. Le petit garçon était appuyé contre le mur du fond, ses joues couverte de larmes et de poussière, immobile, les yeux grands ouverts et la respiration laborieuse. Un peu plus loin, la fillette était inconsciente, le haut de son visage dissimulé par une masse de cheveux sombres tout emmêlés.

Les faibles jambes de Rémus ployèrent et il tomba à genoux devant eux. La bouteille roula aux pieds de Harry. Il l'observa un moment, puis leva les yeux vers Rémus, son regard indéchiffrable.

"Harry…" souffla t'il.

L'enfant ramassa alors la bouteille et dévissa le goulot.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais ?" bégaya Rémus.

Etrangement, la dernière plainte d'Amy Tillman lui revint à l'esprit. Les derniers mots d'une femme mourante, sans doute en proie au délire.

__

Sauve Harry, sauve mon petit garçon…

Le regard de Harry, calme, rencontra le sien.

"Elle dit qu'il n'y a que ça qui peut me sauver." souffla t'il.

Et, portant le goulot à ses lèvres, il avala une pleine gorgée du liquide sombre, puis une autre.

__

Le sang fut la meilleure des protections pour lui, Rémus, souffla Dumbledore dans un coin de sa tête.

Rémus, écœuré sentait la nausée revenir, Harry reposa la bouteille, désormais presque vide.

"Elle avait promis de venir lui dire au revoir." dit-il à Rémus. "Regarde, elle est là, Sarah n'est pas toute seule."

"Qui est là? De qui parles-tu ?" demanda Rémus, étonné.

"Ma mère." répondit Harry.

Lily ? Impossible. Il se retourna, pourtant, s'attendant presque à la trouver derrière lui, avec son sourire malicieux et ses cheveux flamboyant.

Mais, évidemment, il n'y avait personne. Personne d'autre que Sarah qui, bien qu'elle ait perdu dans la même nuit la totalité de sa famille, conservait un délicat sourire, qui venait éclairer son visage si pâle.

o

o

o

__

2 janvier 1999.

o

Le douzième coup de minuit résonnait encore dans le château endormis, inconscient de l'importance de cette nuit entre toutes. Là-haut;, en haut d'une des plus hautes tours de Poudlard, dans l'habituel silence qui assistait la fin comme le commencement, la petite forme fragile du phœnix (re-) nouveau-né laissa échapper une trille.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


	17. Le temps l'emportera

****

Pour tout ceux qui m'ont posé la question : ce n'était pas le dernier chapitre (mais on s'en doute un peu, maintenant) . Celui-ci est le dernier, mais ne partez pas tout de suite, il y aura un épilogue dans peu de temps, et peutêtre un chap bonusà voir.

o

****

Lunenoire : merci pour tes reviews. Tu as raison quand à Amy (en quelques sortes) je pense que le chap 12b expliquait tt ça.

****

Raziel **Tepes** : ravie que ça te plaise, mais Happy end ? Je ne voyais pas ça comme ça.

****

Théalie : Oui, tu as tout bon. Sauf que je ne dirais pas que Lily s'est "réincarnée" en Amy, plutôt qu'elle a hum… "emprunté" son corps (Amy serait morte, je crois que tu l'avais compris, non ? J'ai répété cette scène je ne sais pas combien de fois).

****

Leila : Merci, oui, pauvre Connor, effectivement.

****

Kwak (ou **Kwaaak**) : non, ce n'était pas la fin, pas tout à fait.

****

Thamril : merci bcp !

****

Boo **Sullyvan** : C'est vrai que certaines scènes traînent en longueur, parfois (souvent ?). Merci pour ta review. Si le sang l'a sauvé ? Ben, on dirait bien.

****

Ryatt : Merci, et non, _ce n'était pas la fin_.

****

Zitook : merci.

o

o

o

o

13. Le temps l'emportera.

o

o

o

__

I can't see I can't see you

I can't see you again

(…)

Je voudrais du temps

Je voudrais te sentir près de moi

Contre des temps morts

Est-ce que tu m'aimes encore ?

Je voudrais du temps

Et te sentir encore près de moi

Contre des plus forts

Est-ce que tu m'aimes encore ?

o

__

Dancetaria.

o

o

o

o

__

23 mai 1990.

o

__

"… de considérables dégâts matériels dans le sud du pays mais par chance on ne déplore aucun décès du à la tempête de cette nuit. Les experts s'interrogent encore sur la violence surprenante de cet orage, qui est resté très localisé - Londres n'a pas vu une seule goutte de pluie. Bonjour à tous si vous venez de nous rejoindre ! Il est treize heures trente et nous sommes le mercredi vingt-trois mai…"

Le son de la télévision lui parvenait depuis la fenêtre de la cuisine de la maison voisine. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il imagina Dudley, là-bas au 4, Privet Drive, zappant mollement le speaker pour les dessins animés. S'était-il seulement demandé ce que Harry devenait ?

__

Et tu vivras tout ce qu'il te reste à vivre… Parce que quelque chose de mille fois plus puissant que toi, de mille fois plus puissant que moi en a décidé ainsi… Parce que tu as la vie devant toi et que rien ni personne ne te la prendra…

Le ciel était bas et lourd, l'orage n'était pas réellement parti, pas tout à fait. Et Harry savait que, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait vraiment tout oublié, il serait toujours là.

"May ! Viens m'aider, Chérie !"

Une silhouette inconnue se rapprocha un peu trop des arbres et Harry recula dans l'ombre, par crainte d'être découvert.

La vielle maison triste n'avait pas changé depuis la veille. Le volet battait toujours et le vent se frayait un chemin entre les herbes folles. Cette maison qui avait probablement assisté à tout un tas d'événements sinistres, elle conservait ses fantômes. C'était les vivants qui disparaissaient.

"Dépêche-toi un peu, Sam !" lança une voix féminine. "J'aimerais arriver à Londres avant la tombée du soir !"

Harry avait longtemps hésité à venir, se disant que sûrement ça n'arrangerait rien. Mais c'était sans doute sa dernière chance de voir Sarah, et c'était tout ce qu'il aurait d'un au revoir.

"On arrive, tante May !" fit faiblement la voix de Sarah.

Et un homme aux cheveux pâles - Sam - apparut dans l'allée, le teint blême et la mine triste, traînant une grosse valise noire derrière lui. Une valise dans laquelle on avait mis les affaires de Connor, comprit Harry. Peutêtre même aurait-il essayé d'y glisser Amy s'il l'avait pu. Pas celle qu'on avait découvert quelques heures plus tôt, non, mais celle des temps anciens, de quand tout allait encore presque bien.

Tante May et l'homme aux cheveux clairs soulevèrent la valise et la hissèrent sur le toit de la grosse voiture.

Ils étaient prêts à partir ; prêts à faire semblant d'oublier, parce que, leur avait dit tante May, oublier c'était commencer à guérir. Sam y croyait-il aussi ?

Est ce que Sarah guérirait ? Harry l'espérait.

Et soudain il la vit apparaître. Près de la porte, elle serrait quelque chose contre sa poitrine. Tante May abandonna la voiture et la valise et s'approcha d'elle. Elle esquissa un geste pour prendre son sac, mais Sarah secoua la tête en crispant sa main sur la lanière.

Ensemble, elles remontèrent la petite allée, et Harry les regarda passer, dissimulé dans les buissons, se disant qu'elles feraient aussi bien de ne pas s'arrêter.

Mais Sarah s'arrêta. Oh, le mouvement passa probablement inaperçu aux yeux des autres, mais Harry n'était pas les autres. Elle s'arrêta, une fraction de seconde. La main de tante May sur son épaule glissa sensiblement, son regard se dirigea vers le recoin le plus sombre du jardin, vers Harry.

Harry ne saurait jamais vraiment si elle l'avait vu. Peutêtre adressait-elle simplement un dernier regard aux vieux murs, pour dire au revoir. Mais il eut la nette impression que leurs regards se croisaient, comme pour cette première fois, dans la gare.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu savoir, tante May raffermit sa prise sur le bras de Sarah, et l'entraîna vers la voiture, l'homme aux cheveux clairs et les ombres d'Amy et de Connor qui planaient au-dessus de leurs têtes, insaisissables.

Tout était dit. Ou peutêtre pas, mais sa dernière chance était passée à présent. Alors il resta le témoin invisible et il se dit même, en les regardant disparaître, qu'ils auraient pu ressembler à une famille, presque ; s'ils n'avaient pas tous semblé si tristes, ni si solitaires, comme étrangers les uns aux autres.

Sarah s'en était allée.

o

o

o

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

o

o

o

__

2 janvier 1999.

o

Dumbledore contemplait le phœnix en silence. Debout près de la porte, Rogue se dit que l'oisillon était décidément très laid. Mais s'il était synonyme de la fin de leurs ennuis, qui était-il pour juger ?

"Alors on a gagné…" murmura t'il pour lui-même.

Ca lui semblait à peine croyable. Dumbledore leva les yeux vers lui.

"N'est ce pas ?" ajouta t'il.

Le vieux professeur se leva lentement, abandonnant le phœnix qui pépiait joyeusement, apparemment, sa combustion lui avait rendu la forme.

"Que croyez-vous avoir gagné, Séverus ?" demanda doucement Dumbledore.

Quoi, n'avaient-ils donc pas récupéré leur grand sauveur ?

"Nous avons contré l'ennemi, et nous l'avons mis en échec. Mais il nous reste encore une guerre à mener."

Rogue poussa un profond soupir. Ca ne finirait donc jamais ?

"Avez-vous vu Harry, Séverus ?"

Une lueur de malice pétilla dans le regard bleu. Bien sûr que non, il ne l'avait pas vu, en tous cas, pas depuis la nuit précédente.

"La guerre n'est pas terminée, il faudra encore se battre, encore souffrir et encore perdre. Il y aura sûrement des heures où il le regrettera, vous savez ? D'être revenu parmi nous. Mais jamais vraiment, parce que même si vous en doutez, Séverus, nous sommes ce qu'il a de meilleur."

Dumbledore marqua un pause, et le regarda dans les yeux.

"Et, qui sait, peutêtre que nous gagnerons, que nous y gagnerons tous…"

Rogue restait sceptique. La brève lueur de triomphe qui l'avait traversé était déjà presque éteinte, il n'était pas vraiment du genre optimisme.

"Que croyez-vous avoir gagné, professeur ?" demanda t'il à son tour.

Alors, Dumbledore eut un vrai sourire.

"Une seconde chance. Et, croyez-le, ce n'est déjà pas si mal."

o

o

o

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

o

o

o

__

10 mai 1979.

o

"Est-ce que ça va ?" murmura la femme d'une voix douce.

Lily releva la tête, péniblement, les larmes roulaient sur ses joues.

"Est-ce que je vais mourir ?"

"Tout le monde meurt un jour, tu sais, c'est inévitable."

"Pas comme ça, pas si tôt. Alors je vais l'abandonner ? Est ce que… Est ce qu'il sera toujours tout seul ? Est ce qu'il aura toujours si mal ?"

"Non Lily, tu le protégeras…"

"Mais je serais morte !"

"Il y a d'autre moyen de protéger. On n'a pas toujours besoin d'être en vie, pour être là."

Les larmes coulèrent de nouveau.

"Je crois que j'aurais préféré ne pas savoir."

"Mais tu l'as vu, lui. Il est la lumière du monde, tu sais ? Le sauveur, la délivrance !"

Lily crispa les poings, elle sentait la colère l'envahir, l'inonder comme un flot de sang.

"Non ! C'est un petit garçon seul et sans défenses et malheureux ! Je ne veux pas de ça, je ne veux pas qu'il souffre !"

"Tu ne veux pas de lui ?" demanda l'autre d'une voix douce.

"Mais si, je…"

Puis elle comprit. Doucement, elle inclina la tête. Prise au piège, mais le piège en était-il réellement un ?

"La lumière du monde…" répéta la femme.

__

Non, un enfant, un enfant perdu, tout seul et triste, un enfant sans Père Noël ni mercredi après-midi au cinéma.

Lily porta ses mains à son ventre.

"Il est déjà là, n'est ce pas ?"

La femme acquiesça.

"Alors qu'est ce qu'il faut faire, maintenant ?"

Alors, la femme se leva à son tour. Debout devant Lily, elle plaça ses mains au-dessus des siennes, recouvrant…

__

La lumière du monde…

Elle lui sourit, et ses yeux sombres brillèrent d'un éclat chaleureux.

"Il sera peutêtre seul, Lily, et parfois il sera triste. Mais je _sais_ que, grâce à toi, il ne sera jamais perdu, il saura toujours retrouver la lumière."

o

o

o

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

o

o

o

__

23 mai 1990.

o

" Le pire, ce n'est jamais le cœur de la bataille, tu sais… "

Le professeur Kyles. Rémus. Harry s'était attendu à trouver l'_Ombre_ cette fois encore, il s'était figuré que leur magie demeurait malgré le jour ; mais c'était Rémus.

__

Qui êtes-vous ? Mais qui êtes-vous donc ? Un gentil professeur, un étrange sorcier… Autre chose ?

Il observa un moment Harry, assis dans l'herbe, et eut un sourire un peu triste.

" C'est maintenant, le pire " demanda Harry dans un souffle.

Maintenant, _juste après_.

__

Une chose pour laquelle on n'a pas vraiment de nom.

" Je peux m'asseoir "

D'un signe de tête, Harry l'autorisa à s'installer sur le banc de l'_Ombre_.

" Oui, c'est maintenant, quand tu as tout le temps de réfléchir et de te poser plein de questions. Sur ce que tu as fait de bien ou de mal, sur ce qu'il te reste à faire, sur ce que tu as perdu… "

Harry baissa la tête. Du bout des doigts il effleura les brins d'herbes encore humide.

__

Encore et toujours, les restes de l'orage.

" J'ai perdu Sarah. " murmura t'il " Elle est partie, et elle est malheureuse. "

" Elle était déjà malheureuse. " rectifia Rémus " Toi, tu l'a aidée à l'être un peu moins ; maintenant, il va falloir qu'elle y parvienne toute seule. "

" Et si elle n'y arrive pas "

" Elle y arrivera. Elle n'aura jamais une vie parfaite, mais elle aura de moins en moins mal avec le temps. Et toi aussi, Harry. Tout ira mieux, avec du temps. "

Harry secoua la tête.

" Je ne crois pas. Je ne pourrais jamais oublier. "

Alors, Rémus, comme l'_Ombre_ quelques jours auparavant, se glissa à bas du banc, dans l'herbe froide.

" Si, tu vas oublier, il le faut. "

" Mais je ne peux pas… "

Rémus ferma les yeux, et il comprit brusquement.

" C'est vous, n'est ce pas ? Vous allez… Vous allez me _faire_ oublier… "

Les yeux dorés de son professeurs se firent un peu trop brillants quand il les rouvrit.

" Tu ne devais pas savoir, Harry. Oh, mais tu ne vas te réveiller amnésique, tu sais. Oublier, c'est une chose qui prend du temps, quelque soit la façon dont on oublie. "

Harry crispa les poings sur les brins d'herbes. Un mélange de colère et de peur formait une boule douloureuse au fond de sa gorge.

" Mais alors… Tout redeviendra comme avant "

Comme avant, les Dursley et le placard ? comme avant l'école et les tickets de bus ?

" Non, Harry, pas comme avantça ne changera pas tout ce qui est arrivé. "

" Mais je ne serais même plus un sorcier "

Alors, Rémus eut un sourire. Presque.

" Si, Harry, tu seras toujours un sorcier. Tu crois qu'on l'est à partir du moment où on le _sait_ ? C'est en toi depuis ta naissance, et même avant, c'est ce que tu es."

"Est-ce que je vais perdre la magie ?" demanda Harry tout doucement.

Rémus secoua la tête.

"Non. La magie sera toujours là. Ce ne sera peutêtre pas toujours une bonne chose, mais elle ne disparaîtra jamais."

Harry desserra les poings. Des brins d'herbe à demi écrasés retombèrent mollement.

Oublier la forme scintillante de sa mère et la mélodie des ténèbres, oublier les rêves et les flammes, oublier l'_Ombre_ et Rémus, oublier Sarah…

Alors tout allait disparaître, le bien comme le mal, tout ce qui en valait la peine. Tout, tout, tout.

"Vous allez vous en aller, pas vrai ?" murmura t'il "Vous ne me feriez pas oublier, sinon. Vous êtes venu dire au revoir."

Il releva le front, ses yeux clairs rencontrant ceux de Rémus.

"Ce sera comment après ? Je serais qui ? Ce type… Celui qui voulait me tuer, il a dit… que j'avais tué son maître."

Il marqua une pause, hésitant.

"Son maître, c'est l'homme aux yeux rouges, n'est ce pas ?"

Rémus acquiesça lentement.

"Tu ne l'as pas tué, mais tu devras probablement le faire un jour. Pour sauver le monde, Harry, pour nous sauver tous."

Harry secoua la tête, sans comprendre.

"Mais pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi ? Je ne veux pas le tuer, je ne peux pas sauver le monde, je suis… Personne."

Rémus eut un léger rire.

"Personne ? Oh Harry… Répète ça aux sorciers de ce mondeà ceux qui te craignent et à ceux qui t'admirent, aux enfants qui veulent te ressembler… Essaie un peu de dire ça à tes amis, ceux qui ont mis leurs vies en péril pour m'envoyer jusqu'ici…" Il se pencha en avant "Et ta mère ? Ose dire à Lily que tu es personne, tu verrais ce qu'elle te répondrais."

Et la colère revint, ce souffle brûlant qui lui gonflait la poitrine.

"Elle ne dirait rien du tout !" répliqua t'il avec force et quelques oiseaux s'envolèrent, effrayés par son cri. "Elle ne dirait rien du tout parce qu'elle est morte, ils sont morts tous les deux ! Et ils sont morts à cause de tout ça ; et Sarah a perdu sa famille, et elle est partie et maintenant vous voulez que j'oublie ? Vous êtes malade, je ne peux pas !"

Rémus ne sembla pas surpris par son éclat. Doucement, hésitant, presque, il posa une main sur son épaule.

"Tu ne comprends donc pas ? C'est justement pour ça qu'il faut que tu oublies, et c'est justement pour ça qu'on ne t'a jamais rien révélé, parce que ça t'aurais rendu fou, cette douleur et cette angoisse alors que tu es coincé ici, trop petit pour faire quoi que ce soit. Tu apprendras de nouveau, Harry, je te le promets. Tu sauras tout le moment venu, quand tu retrouveras ton monde."

"Je ne crois pas que j'aie un monde." murmura Harry en réprimant un sanglot.

Alors Rémus l'attira à lui. Délicatement, comme s'il avait peur de le briser, il le serra contre son cœur, bouleversé de le sentir si petit et si fragile.

"Si, tu as un monde." souffla t'il contre ses cheveux sombres. "Il n'est pas très drôle, tu sais, mais il est à toi et je ne laisserais personne te prendre ça, bonhomme, c'est promis."

Il prit son visage entre ses mains.

"Ce n'est qu'un au revoir, Harry. Tout reviendra. Mais ta mère…"

Un hoquet échappa à l'enfant, ses yeux étaient brillants de larmes retenues. Des larmes qu'il ne laisserait pas échapper devant lui, comprit Rémus.

"Ta mère, elle reste là." il plaça une main juste sur son cœur. "Et elle y restera, avec toi pour toujours."

Et Harry acquiesça, son menton tremblant. Parce que les blessures les plus tristes sont celles que seul le temps parvient à apaiser, songea Rémus, celle-là reviendrait avec les souvenirs, si elle s'effaçait seulement un jour.

Il s'attarda une ultime seconde, les grands yeux de Harry fixés sur lui, en silence. _Il nous sauvera_, songea t'il, _il nous sauvera tous_. Puis il se força à se lever, se força à reculerà s'éloigner, se répétant à l'infini le même vieux mantra, usé jusqu'à la trame : _Ne te retourne pas._

Pourtant, il coula un dernier regard, un dernier, au parc, au banc et à l'enfant immobile, seul sous l'immensité du ciel gris, avant de disparaître.

o

o

o

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

o

o

o

__

27 avril 1981

o

__

Je ferais tout pour que ça continue…

"Je sais, Rémus." souffla t'elle.

Il s'éloigna derrière elle, lointain mais toujours présent, veillant sur eux depuis sa retraite.

James et Harry dormaient sans bruit, ignorant le reste du monde, inconscient de l'avenir dramatique qui les attendait tous les deux. Lily réprima un sanglot. Où trouver la force, comment continuer ?

Et puis, comme s'il avait sentit la détresse de sa mère, Harry ouvrit un œil et, immobile, sa main dans celle de son père, il lui adressa un sourire rayonnant, comme seuls les tout jeunes enfants savent les faire, forts de leur innocence.

Alors, Lily sentit la force et la rage revenir. C'était facile, finalement, ils allaient de paire avec l'amour, tout ce qu'elle avait à faire, c'était de ne pas s'arrêter en chemin.

"T'en fais pas, mon ange," souffla t'elle au bébé. "j'y arriverais."

Alors, rassuré, Harry se rendormit, le délicat sourire éclairant toujours son visage, et Lily se répéta une fois de plus, et cette fois en y croyant presque : _nous avons encore le temps…_

o

o

o

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

o

o

o

__

23 mai 1990.

o

"Harry, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?"

Surpris, Harry releva les yeux. Devant lui, parfaitement réel avec son ciré bleu et ses cheveux bien coiffés, presque effrayant de réalité, se tenait Danny.

Son ami se glissa près de lui, s'accroupissant précautionneusement dans l'herbe humide, tâchant de ne pas salir son jean. S'il en avait eu la force, Harry aurait sans doutes éclaté de rire.

"On n'a pas eu cours, cet après-midi." expliqua Danny. "Le professeur Kyles était absent, alors on nous a réparti dans les autres classes, et j'étais avec les CM2."

Ses yeux en brillaient encore.

Et Harry se demanda brusquement ce quelle tête ferait Danny s'il lui reparlait du feu parlant et de ce qu'ils avaient vu, là-bas dans les vieux immeubles. Est-ce qu'il avait oublié ? Est-ce que quelqu'un ou quelque chose avait réussit à le convaincre de ce fait immuable ; _la magieça n'existe pas_ ?

"Franchement, leur classe est géniale, t'imagine même pas, il y a même un ordinateur dans le fond et j'ai pu m'en servir comme j'avais fini mes devoir et…"

Et Harry fut pris d'un soudain sentiment de nausée. Il se sentait loin, si loin de Privet Drive, de cette école et même de Danny, tout pétri de normalité et de cette réalité tranquille. Comment allait-il survivre, dans ce monde qui n'était plus - non, qui n'avait jamais été - le sien ?

Danny interrompit brusquement sa tirade et le regarda curieusement, sa tête blonde inclinée sur le côté.

"Tu es sûr que ça va ?"

Et Harry éclata brusquement de rire, un rire un peu vide, incrédule, qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

"Si ça va ?" hoqueta t'il.

Les yeux de Danny s'écarquillèrent et le rire de Harry mourut dans sa gorge aussi brusquement qu'il était apparu.

Il laissa son regard errer sur le parc désert, ce petit parc triste où il n'y avait plus aucune trace de l'_Ombre_ et il songea à tout ce qui l'attendait encore et que, peutêtre, comme l'avait si souvent dit un garçon qui s'appelait Connor, ce putain de monde était sacrément injuste.

Il avait vu Sarah et Rémus s'éloigner puis disparaître et gardait au ventre une douleur cuisante, ce sentiment infini de s'être fait dérober plus qu'il ne pourrait jamais posséder. Parce que, songea t'il, leur histoire à tous avait depuis le début un amer goût d'inachevé.

Alors, se jurant que c'était la dernière fois, et qu'après il serait fort, fort quoi qu'il arrive, il s'abandonna aux sanglots, pleurant sur lui-même, sur Sarah et Rémus et l'_Ombre_, sur sa mère et sur ce monde, ainsi que sur tous les rêves oubliés et les destins perdus ; son visage dans l'herbe humide, mêlant ses larmes aux relents de l'orage.

o

o

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


	18. Le dernier chemin épilogue

****

Et voilàça se termine : voici l'épilogue. Toutefois, je pense rajouter un dernier chap avec réponses aux reviews, donc si vous avez des questions, s'il y a qqch que vous n'avez pas compris dans l'histoire…

En tous cas, un grand MERCI à tous ceux qui sont arrivés jusque là.

o

o

o

o

o

14. Le dernier chemin

o

o

o

__

Te voir aussi respirer qu'un air blanc

Les yeux fermés pour un moment

J'espère un jour que tu te diras

Qu'ils n'ont pas tous été comme ça

(…)

Mais moi je suis fier de toi

Oui moi je suis fier de toi

Et de tout ce que tu vas faire

Même de rien d'extraordinaire

Et bientôt tu verras

Et bientôt tu sauras

Que personne ne te remplacera

Montre-moi quand tu reviendras

(…)

Juste un signe de toi qui s'enfuit

Invisible en notre nuit

Tu t'endors et tu nous oublies

o

__

Comateen I

o

o

o

o

o

o

C'était un jour comme les autres.

Le bus arrivait en retard, l'école était assommante, Dudley était stupide.

La vie n'avait pas changé ; après tout, pourquoi aurait-elle changé ? C'était sans doutes comme ça que les choses étaient censées se passer. Vous vivez des événements qui bouleversent votre vie, qui vous transforment jusqu'au plus profond de votre être, alors qu'autours de vous le monde continue d'être le même, imperturbable. Les bancs et les portails vous regardent, l'air de dire : non mais qu'est ce que ça peut bien faire ?

Ce n'était peutêtre pas si important : bientôt, il aurait oublié ; bientôt, il prendrait le bus le matin sans plus aucune pensée pour un étrange professeur qui détestait les nuits de pleine lune ou pour un vieillard qui pensaient que le ciel appartenait à tout le monde, ni même pour une fille dont les yeux noirs étaient remplis d'étoiles. Est ce qu'il redeviendrait comme avant ?

Quelque part, au fond de lui même, il savait que non. _Tout changera un jour. _Il avait beau n'être qu'un enfant, même s'il ne parvenait pas encore à comprendre, il gardait cette certitude. Sa vie ne se résumait pas cela, non ; il suffisait d'attendre, attendre que la grande roue le frôle pour qu'il puisse enfin la saisir. Il serait prêt.

Une vague étrange le poussa vers le parc, vers le vieux banc de bois. Il oublierais ces dernières semaines ; alors autant rendre un dernier hommage.

Le banc était devant lui, immuable comme la vie. Tristement, il laissa sa main courir sur le bois peint. _Tu as promis de ne pas pleurer_. S'il ne pouvait plus penser à eux, qui le ferait ? Est ce qu'ils existeraient encore après avoir quitté ses pensées ?

__

Ca peut te sembler bizarre, mais, tu sais, il y a des fois où c'est mieux d'oublier.

Il sentit quelque chose sous ses doigts, il se pencha pour mieux voir.

Quelques mots, gravés à la hâte dans le bois. Alors, il sourit. Il pouvait oublier sans crainte et attendre tranquillement son tour. Quelque part, et pour toujours, ils existeraient ; tous, y comprit lui.

Il repartit, souriant toujours à travers ses larmes. Les mots, eux, resteraient.

" _N'oublies jamais, gamin, le chemin des étoiles. "_

Pour toujours…

o

o

o

Et là-haut, loin, très loin au-dessus du parc désormais désert, le ciel gris et vide se mit à ressembler un peu au crépuscule ; le vrai, celui qui est promesse d'éternité et qui dévoile le passage, mystérieux et magnifiqueà tous ceux qui y croient assez fort.

o

o

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


	19. Quelques derniers détails

Quelques derniers détails…

Comme promis, les ultimes explications.

Bonjour/Bonsoir/Bonne nuit à tout le monde. Tout d'abord, désolée pour le délai ; j'avais prévu de faire ce dernier post bien plus tôt mais j'ai été très prises.

Je présente cette page sous forme de "FAQ", et je l'updaterais peut-être si vous avez d'autres questions.

Pour éviter de vous embrouiller, je précise que quand je fais allusion à un chapitre en ne citant que le numéro, il s'agit du numéro que _je_ lui est donné, et pas celui de la page merci à tous ceux qui sont arrivés jusque là.

Bluehawk.

o

o

Premièrement, **les extraits au début de chaque chapitre **:

Pour répondre à Tabasco. Il s'agit de chansons du groupe Indochine (que j'adore).

En général, les chansons ne sont pas choisies par hasard, elles collent le plus souvent aux chapitres (surtout vrai pour l'intro et les chap 2,3,4,6,9, 10, 11 et 13). Pour les amateurs, voici la liste des titres et les albums sur lesquels on peut les trouver (certaines existent sur plusieurs albums) :

__

Introduction - Comateen I (Paradize)

Chapitre 1: la voix des maîtres - Dark (Paradize)

Chapitre 2: le continent de l'enfance - Rose song (Dancetaria)

Chapitre 3: Ces gens sans histoires - Un grand carnaval (7000 Danses/Unita)

Chapitre 4: Les intouchables - Juste toi et moi (Dancetaria/Nuits intimes)

Chapitre 5: Le murmure des étoiles - Atomic Sky (Dancetaria/Nuits intimes)

Chapitre 6: Le temps des rois - Punishment Park (Le Baiser/Nuits intimes/Unita)

Chapitre 7: Mot de passe - She night (Dancetaria)

Chapitre 8.1: Mises en abîme - La machine a rattraper le temps (7000 Danses/Unita)

Chapitre 8.2: Mises en abîme - 7000 danses (7000 danses/Nuits intimes)

Chapitre 9: Accord parfait - Justine (Nuits Intimes/Dancetaria)

Chapitre 10: Perdition - Le manoir (Paradize)

Chapitre 11: Liens sacrés - More (Nuits intimes)

Chapitre 12.1: Le chemin des étoiles - Coma coma coma (Wax)

Chapitre 12.1: Le chemin des étoiles - Anne et moi (Wax)

Chapitre 13: Le temps l'emportera - Dancetaria (Dancetaria)

Chapitre 14: Le dernier chemin (épilogue) - Comateen I (Paradize)

o

o

o

Ensuite, **L'_Ombre_**.

****

Qui est vraiment l'_Ombre ?_

Question posée par sissicho, Ryatt, et bien d'autres au cours de l'histoire.

OK, alors voici quelques extraits qui, je penses pourront vous aider :

o

__

19 mai 1990.

"Je suis un errant." expliqua l'Ombre au bout d'un moment.

L'enfant suspendit ses gestes.

"Qu'est ce que c'est ?"

"Une sorte de vagabond." (Chapitre 5, Le murmure des étoiles).

o

__

10 décembre 1979.

"En envoyant des rêves ?" fit Lily, incrédule.

"Pas seulement des rêves, il y a toutes ces histoires de prophéties, parfois même elle envoie ses émissaires, les errants, des êtres nés de la magie, dont ils partagent la conscience, et qui disparaissent après avoir accompli leur tâches." (chapitre 10, Perdition).

o

__

15 août 1980.

"Lily ?"

Elle se retourna vivement. Derrière elle, une silhouette émergeait d'entre les arbres. C'était un homme, grand, aux longs cheveux gris. Il semblait bizarrement transparent à la lumière du jour, comme une ombre, c'est alors qu'elle comprit.

"Vous êtes l'un de ces émissaires, n'est ce pas ? Vous êtes un errant ?"

…

"Mon père me renverra." promit-il à voix basse "Il m'enverra pour observer. Je veillerais sur ton fils, je serais là." (Chapitre 12.2, Le chemin des étoiles).

o

Et un extrait choisi du _journal noir_ :

__

Observe, mon fils, observe. Tels ont été ses mots, tels ont été les derniers mots que j'ai reçu de lui. Ai-je failli ? Je l'ignore. J'avais fait une autre promesse, bien plus longtemps auparavant, promis d'être là, d'être présent. Sans doutes les mots que l'on accorde à une sorcière ne valent-ils rien dans notre vaste tâche.

Les errants n'existent pas réellement, mon père, nous ne sommes que des créations de l'instant, des êtres sans nom.

Près de dix ans auparavant, j'ai promis à une jeune sorcière d'accorder la protection d'un enfant. Un enfant qui m'a fait un bien étrange cadeau. Un nom. _(Chapitre 11, Liens sacrés)_.

o

o

Si on assemble ces quatre extraits, je penses qu'on peut comprendre (à moins que mon histoire n'ait pas été assez claire, ce qui est _tout à fait_ possible) que c'est l'_Ombre_ qui tient le _journal noir_.

Dans le chapitre 10, la femme a qui Lily rend visite lui explique que ses rêves sont en quelque sorte une seconde chance avant même que le drame ne se produise, et que cette seconde chance serait envoyée par l'"esprit" de la magie, comme les prophéties.

Cet esprit est une "conscience" supérieure, qui n'intervient que très rarement dans les affaires terrestre - pour info, les mots en italique du chapitre _La voix des maîtres _sont ses paroles - seulement quand l'équilibre de la magie est en danger.

La femme lui dit aussi que cet esprit est capable d'envoyer des messages d'une autre sorte, sous la forme des _errants_, des êtres créés par la magie (mais qui possède leur propre conscience, pour preuve le journal noir) et presque omniscients, parce que reliés à leur "père".

L'_Ombre_ est l'un de ces êtres. Dans le troisième extrait, c'est lui qui vient trouver Lily de la part de son "père" pour lui proposer ce drôle de pacte. Il lui promet aussi d'être là au moment crucial, d'où sa présence en 1990.

o

o

o

****

Amy et Lily.

Lily et Amy sont-elles la même personne et si non, alors laquelle des deux est "vivante" ?…

Questions posées par sissicho, Leila, Benjamin, et d'autres avant. La réponse à cette question est… Aucune des deux. Et non, elles ne sont pas la même personne, et si, à un certain point de l'histoire, Amy demande à Rémus de sauver "son" fils en parlant de Harry, c'est parce que la personnalité de Lily reprend le dessus, Amy étant très faible.

Encore une fois, je pense que ce sera plus clair avec quelques extraits :

o

__

4 mai 1986.

…

Paralysé, Connor vit le corps de sa mère dévaler les marches, mou comme une poupée cassée, avant d'atterrir sur le carrelage avec un drôle de bruit.

Et elle resta immobile, son poignet formant un angle bizarre et du sang s'écoulant de sa lèvre, là où Mitch l'avait frappée.

Sarah ne criait plus.

"Merde, gamin, elle est morte ?" demanda Mitch dans un souffle.

Connor l'ignorait, et il n'avait pas vraiment envie de le savoir. Le corps d'Amy Tillman se faisait trouble à ses pieds, le sang cognait plus fort qu'une enclume contre ses tempes.

"Réponds, petit !" pressa Mitch "Elle a clamsé ?"

Connor ne dit rien, et Amy resta immobile. (Chapitre 9: Accord parfait).

o

Cette scène se répète plusieurs fois au cours de l'histoire, toujours du point de vue de Connor, mais ce n'est que dans le chapitre 12.1 que Connor a la réponse à la question de Mitch - ou plutôt qu'il _croit_ l'avoir.

o

__

4 mai 1986.

…

Les paupières closes frémissent comme des ailes de papillons et les pleurs de Sarah se sont tus. Brusquement tout va pour le mieux et pourtant la pensée tourne et tourne, l'envahit et le glace.

Ca ne fait que commencer… (Chapitre 12.1, Le murmure des étoiles).

o

Ensuite, l'échange entre Lily et l'_Ombre_ :

o

__

15 août 1980

…

"Ce que je vais te proposer… Ce ne sera pas facile, pas facile du tout. Mais c'est ta seule chance, et surtout, la seule chance de ton enfant."

"Qu'est ce qu'il faudra faire ?"

"Je te l'ai dit, tu mourras, comme il l'est prévu. Mais, ton âme n'ira pas… là où elle doit aller."

"Comment ça ?"

"Elle restera prisonnière, un peu comme celles des errants, jusqu'à ce que tu trouves un hôte."

"Un hôte ?"

"Oui, quelqu'un qui te mènera là où ton enfant connaîtra ce danger mortel."

"Quelqu'un… qui sera mort ?"

"Oui."

"Mais comment pourrais-je savoir…"

"Fais-moi confiance, tu sauras. Mais, Lily…tu n'es pas un errant, alors, contrairement aux notre, ton esprit continuera d'exister pendant des années, pour rien." (Chapitre 12.2, Le murmure des étoiles).

o

Amy est effectivement morte le 4 mai 1986, mais elle s'est relevée. Le pacte entre Lily et l'_Ombre_ a permis à Lily d'"habiter" Amy, lui fournissant une autre source de "vie". Amy est restée Amy jusqu'en 1990, elle était une sorte de vecteur, mais petit à petit cette "énergie" s'épuisait, d'où sa longue maladie. Et plus elle approchait de la fin, plus la présence de Lily se faisait sentir. Quand Amy est "morte" une deuxième fois, Lily a été libérée et a pu exister pour un temps limité.

o

o

o

****

Le sang.

Comment Harry a t'il été sauvé ?

o

__

22 mai 1990

Et la pointe de la lame d'argent traça une fine ligne rouge dans la peau blanche de son avant-bras. Puis la ligne s'épaissit et le sang se mit à couler, dessinant de mystérieuse arabesque.

Le vent souffla plus fort contre la fenêtre, et la pluie redoubla d'ardeur, heurtant les vitres dans un bruit de mitraille.

Elle tendit son bras valide en direction de Rémus , cherchant à atteindre quelque chose, derrière lui. Il se retourna et attrapa la bouteille de verre vide, renversée sur la sol. (chapitre 11, Liens sacrés).

o

__

23 mai 1990

"Elle dit qu'il n'y a que ça qui peut me sauver." souffla t'il.

Et, portant le goulot à ses lèvres, il avala une pleine gorgée du liquide sombre, puis une autre.

Le sang fut la meilleure des protections pour lui, Rémus, souffla Dumbledore dans un coin de sa tête.

Rémus, écœuré sentait la nausée revenir, Harry reposa la bouteille, désormais presque vide. (Chapitre 12.2, Le chemin des étoiles).

o

o

Je pense que vous l'avez compris. C'est directement lié à la question précédente : Lily et Amy partageant le même corps, le sang qu'Amy offre à Rémus est également celui de Lily. Ce sang étant une protection contre le mal et la haine - ce dont ce nourrit le sort de Zargan - pour Harry, l'effet est annulé.

o

o

o

****

En vrac…

A Tabasco : oui, tu as deviné juste pour Sarah, je n'ai rien rajouté qui allait dans ce sens dans la suite de l'histoire parce que le contexte ne s'y prêtait pas vraiment (et puis elle était inconsciente presque tout le temps), mais j'avais laissé plein d'"indices" avant (les passages où elle sent la _chose_ se réveiller) et je pensais que c'était clair.

Comme promis, j'ai updaté _Les marches de poussière_, tu as vu, Raziel Tepes ?

La chanson que fredonne Harry dans le chapitre cinq - _Un cri est passé dans l'hiver_/_Un petit homme_ _gémissant_/_Un diable en route vers l'enfer_/_Qui traversait brouillard et vents_/… - est une comptine que j'ai apprise en CE2 - je ne cite pas l'auteur par ce que je n'ai aucune idée de son nom, je me souviens juste des paroles - et dont le titre est _Passé simple_. Contrairement à Harry, je l'avais bien aimée, les paroles ont un côté sombre et mystérieux - qui fait un peu le même effet que de visiter une fête foraine déserte en pleine nuit - qui changeait des chansons un peu niaise qu'on nous apprenait à cette époque.

Rémus est la seule personne à savoir ce qui s'est réellement passé cette nuit-là : quand il est retourné en 1999, il n'a rien raconté à personne - ni même à Dumbledore - ; et Harry et Sarah ne se souviennent de rien.

Ce n'était peut-être pas très bien expliqué dans le chapitre 13, mais Rémus efface effectivement la mémoire de Harry, on ne le voit pas jeter le sort parce que ça ne fonctionne pas de manière radicale, Harry oublie petit à petit.

Vous avez remarqué ? L'intro et la conclusion ne sont qu'un seul et même chapitre, j'ai simplement rajouté quelques ligne pour la conclusion - en fait vous aviez lu la fin de l'histoire avant même d'avoir le début.

Toutes les dates glissées au début des paragraphes (à part celles de mai 1990) sont les dates de naissances de personnes de ma famille - Allez, vous vous en fichez, pas vrai ?

Je remercie - encore et toujours - toutes les personnes qui ont lu cette histoire.


End file.
